Falling Stars
by ImagenAshyun
Summary: Chap 20's up! The Spirit Weapon is found, but Fox's far from reviving his dead Team. Now Fox must face Kuro in what could be the last battle of his life; after all, he has only 1 hour left to because of that poison in his bloodstream. Fox... don't die ; ;
1. Part I, Chapter I: Crash Landing

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot. Thank you. ~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Prologue: "Curiosity"  
  
They were curious... those creatures... having no clue whatsoever of the outside world... outside the Krazoa Shrine... outside the Krazoa Palace... outside Dinosaur Planet... even outside of Lylat...  
  
After the Cornerian mercenary hero, Fox McCloud, returned all six of them in the Krazoa Palace, the Krazoa Spirits remained inside the Shrine, holding the planet together as it should be. But after seeing that Fox and the other, Krystal the Cerenian blue vixen, they began to wonder... what is it like? Who are those... modern-day animals? They are not like the dinosaurs, no... they are different... much different...  
  
What are they like? What is their life style? What is their way of life? Their food, their clothing, their shelter, their interests and leisures... Who and what do they love or hate? What are they taught? What...  
  
Twelve months later... they decided to find out about themselves...  
  
Half of the Krazoa will remain in the Palace... the other half will find out about the Lylatian world... outside of Dinosaur Planet...  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Crash Landing  
  
The Great Fox, newly repaired and renewed, slowly and casually flew across the strewn, speckled stars across the vast, infinite sky of the universe. It wasn't as boring as before-- StarFox was actually enjoying this peaceful moment...  
  
"Falco!!!! Come back here with my cap right NOW!!!"  
  
"All right, as soon you can catch me, Slippy!"  
  
Well, almost peaceful...  
  
Fox was mashing his keyboard on his laptop as Falco ran around playing keep- away with Slippy's cap. Peppy was snoozing on his chair, which was very unusual for an old man to do despite the hullabaloo in the Great Fox. Eventually he woke up in a jerk, as if awakening from a nightmare. He looked around, seeing that Fox was playing CounterStrike while Slippy exhausts himself chasing the much faster Falco around the StarFox's mothership. Ah, to be young again... he thought to himself as he adjusted his slightly tilted spectacles on his nose.  
  
"Ah! I give up!" Fox screamed as he raised his arms in the air and kicked the table holding the laptop. It shook, and almost everything on top fell, laptop, paper, coffee, Pillsbury Toaster Strudel (?), almost everything. Even a photo Fox took of Krystal and Tricky fell, face up. Fox smiled as he bent down and picked it up, memories of the days he roamed about Dinosaur Planet and saved it.  
  
Peppy also smiled warmly. "Those were the days, huh, Fox?"  
  
Fox nodded. He turned to the map and radar, where ROB was sitting by. It indicated that the Great Fox is nearing Dinosaur Planet.  
  
"Say, Fox," Peppy started, his long ears twitching. "What say we go down to Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
Fox turned to the old rabbit. "What?"  
  
"Why not? We're not doing anything right now... Plus it would be nice to visit once in a while, right?"  
  
"You know, you're right..." Fox replied with a smirk, the first thing coming to his mind was Krystal (and the first thing coming to his face was a blush). He turned around, hopefully facing Slippy and Falco. "Guys, we're going to- huh?"  
  
Falco was simply standing, holding the hat as high as his long wing can reach. Slippy hopped and leaped for his hat, but his short height prevented him from reaching his own hat (why wouldn't he use his froggy legs to jump really high is beyond our knowing). Fox sighed, "Guys, are you listening to me?"  
  
RUMBLE...  
  
"Huh?" Fox murmured as the Great Fox suddenly shook. Falco lost his balance and stepped backwards, Slippy taking this opportunity to grab his hat and snap it back on his big, green head.  
  
"W-What was that?" Slippy stuttered.  
  
Falco regained his balance and dusted himself. "I didn't think we'd have turbulence out here in space-"  
  
RUMBLE...  
  
"There it is again!" Slippy gasped.  
  
"Look!" Peppy yelled as he pointed to the radar. Around the Great Fox, something was surrounding it like a dark cloud.  
  
Fox whispered under his breath, "What the..."  
  
Suddenly, the alarms in the Great Fox sounded. ROB reported to the Team, "Sensors indicate a strange force enclosing on the Great Fox."  
  
Slippy popped in wearing a Darth Vader mask. "The Force?"  
  
"Not that kind of force, ya moron!" Falco smacks him with a harisen.  
  
KKKkkkkkkrrrr........  
  
"What's that sound?" Falco gulped.  
  
Fox was almost breathless. "The sound of bending metal..."  
  
"But I don't see any enemy ships surrounding the Great Fox!" Slippy gasped as he gaped back at the radar. Sure enough, the only thing surrounding the Great Fox was something cloudy.  
  
Falco leaned forward to the controls, his raptorial eyes gazing out the windshield of the ship. Stars. Only stars. And endless darkness. That's it. He doesn't see anything surrounding the Great Fox but stars and space. That's practically it! What's surrounding the Great Fox? "I... I don't see anything!" Falco shouted.  
  
Slippy saw something. Sparks. On the controls. Where Falco leaned on. "Falco!" Slippy warned. "Get off the controls-"  
  
BOOM!!! The buttons, levers, gauges, wires, and monitors burst abruptly, fire, electricity, and blood flying everywhere. Falco was thrown across the room like a thrown stick from the exploding controls, his hands, arms, chest, and neck burnt and bleeding, eyes blanched and white.  
  
"Oh, gawd..." Peppy gasped, air escaping his lungs quickly and disabling him to breathe in shock. "Falco!"  
  
Fox and Slippy ran to the fallen bird's side. Fox shook the injured falcon, "Falco! Falco! Oh, geez, is he..."  
  
"He's alive!" Peppy sighed in relief as he checked Falco's pulse. "But barely. He's in shock." Blood gushed from the tiercel's wounds like a river delta of thick, flowing crimson. Slippy stepped back, tears falling from his eyes. Fox was as still as a statue, unable to move. Peppy demanded to the shivering amphibian, "Hurry! Get the first aid! We have to stop the bleeding, now!"  
  
Slippy nodded as he turned to the far end of the room, reaching into cabinets and searching for the first aid. Fox's ears twitched as the moaning sound of twisting metal rang like a dinosaur in pain. Slippy suddenly hesitated, his hands trembling and turning cold. He held the first aid kit in his hands, but he didn't move as soon as he grasped the plastic box. Fox noticed the frog's eyes shrink as the ceiling above him slowly bent. It first came out like a slight lump, but as Slippy's terrified heart beat like a drum, the bump grew bigger and bigger, the metal bending more and more. Pretty soon the lump turned into a thorn, then it bent into a corkscrew, the sharp point inching towards Slippy's head.  
  
"Slippy!" Peppy screamed as he ran and grabbed the amphibian's arm and yanked him away from the forming corkscrew. The bent metal was only four inches from his head before it expanded into a larger metal finger then burst.  
  
Fox fells on his face as more metal and wires flew everywhere. He lay there, shivering, trying to catch his escaping breath as sweat dripped down his brow. He gulped in some courage and looked up. It was too late. Some sharp metal was impaled through Peppy's shoulder and Slippy stomach. It was the fox's turn to be as petrified as a rock. He could feel his blood flowing through his veins and turn stone cold, his palms sweating and shoulders heaving. His lips trembled, as if fighting to whether scream and shut up, but he cannot chose either. Before his very own eyes, his team was dying... dying a strange, bloody death.  
  
Before the first tear was shed from Fox's eyes, the Great Fox shook more violently then ever, the ground literally tossing him about. Fox rolled into some fallen wires, still attached to the main electricity of the ship. He felt electricity sending throughout his body, the lightning shock fingering into his veins then running about along with his blood and clawing his flesh. It didn't take long for Fox's world to turn black, his skin turning numb and the rumbling no longer ringing in his ears...  
  
***  
  
"Mmmmph........ where am I?" Fox mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes. Darkness. No sound. Nothing to smell or touch or taste. "Am I.... in heaven? Hell? Yomi? Wha..."  
  
Crying. Sniffing. Finally, sounds came to Fox's ears. And they sounded like they came from...  
  
Prince Tricky?  
  
"Mom..... why....... why did Fox have to die?..."  
  
"Son... his time must have come..."  
  
WHAT? Fox thought. Suddenly he realized his breathing was limited due to lack of oxygen. And he CAN touch! His hands... folded across his chest. Enclosed space... like a coffin...  
  
Wha...  
  
"I'M NOT DEAD YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fox screamed on top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh..." Krystal hesitated before she would start burying Fox's coffin underground.  
  
***  
  
Now I feel like I'm in heaven... Fox thought as Krystal carefully applied ointment on his forehead as he sat in the EarthWalker Palace in ThornTail Hollow.  
  
Tricky nuzzled Fox's leg. "I'm so glad you survived, Fox! When I saw your big ship come crashing here I thought you died!"  
  
"WHAT?" Fox gasped in disbelief as he stood up. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Krystal asked. "Your ship, the Great Fox... it was overcome by some magic force... it literally almost crushed your ship and sent it crashing here."  
  
"Crashing.... here..." Fox repeated.  
  
Queen EarthWalker was sitting by her son. "As soon as the fire settled, we searched throughout the wreckage of your ship. Of all that we found only you were found in one piece. Everything else... well..."  
  
Fox thought about when the controls and ceiling burst. It must have come from the ship being crushed. And his team, Peppy, Slippy, Falco..... did they....  
  
"My Team..."  
  
"What?" Krystal whispered.  
  
Fox turned to the blue vixen. "My Team... the StarFox Team. Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi... did they..."  
  
"Who?" Tricky questioned.  
  
"When the Great Fox crashed, did you find a rabbit, a frog, and a falcon in the wreckage?"  
  
Krystal turned to Queen EarthWalker and Tricky, then back to Fox. "I'm afraid not."  
  
***  
  
Fox could not believe his eyes. Right where he used to land his Arwing in his previous adventures on Dinosaur Planet, a large crater was formed as in result of the crashing mothership, the Great Fox... or what's left of it. Tragic, since the mission was done so it could be repaired... now...  
  
The young StarFox Leader plodded on the dirt as ThornTails ate and watched. Fox approached the crater slowly then looked down at the center. The remains of the Great Fox didn't even LOOK like the Great Fox in any way, shape or form. It wasn't white or gray; rather, it was black and red. The bridge was broken in two, the wings bent and torn, the thrusters completely into tiny pieces, and the main body ripped open, bent, twisted, apart, and furthermore, crushed. The wreckage was so disastrous, fire and smoke still rose from the remains... and according to Krystal, Fox was unconscious for five days.  
  
Fox stepped into the crater and cautiously slid down, Krystal, Tricky, and Queen EarthWalker nearby. As soon as McCloud-san found level footing, he walked towards the still burning metal. He can smell the remaining parts burning and melting, and the thickness of what was left of the smoky air got into his eyes, literally making him squint. Fox coughed, then reached in, his gloved hands touching metal that didn't burn. He pulled it down then out, then threw it back, hopefully not at anyone. He grabbed another piece of metal and threw it, then grabbed another and threw that one. Krystal gaped as she watched the StarFox pilot rip apart what he could, opening another path into the wreckage she nor Tricky nor Queen EarthWalker ever went into. "Fox..." Krystal called. "Fox! What are you-"  
  
After throwing fifteen pieces of metal, Fox finally stopped. He fell on his knees then to his hands and bowed his head, as if either praying or crying or both. Krystal couldn't take it anymore. She hopped down to the crater then ran to Fox, followed by Tricky then his mother. By the time all three surrounded Fox, Krystal murmured, "Fox?..."  
  
Before Fox's knees and tears were three objects...  
  
A red baseball cap...  
  
A pair of broken spectacles...  
  
And a pair of cracked shades...  
  
Krystal recalled that the frog, rabbit, and falcon she saw when she entered the Great Fox when it was whole that they wore that hat, spectacles, and shades. Tears fell from her eyes as well as she whispered, "Oh, Fox..."  
  
((to be continued...)) 


	2. PartI Chapter2 Voices of Fury and Sorrow

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
***  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
  
  
Thunder and lightning and their best friend, the rain, still took over the Krazoa Palace in the far end of Dinosaur Planet. Hardly any life roamed about there.  
  
Hardly.  
  
In the silences, where wind blows, rain falls, thunder claps, and dimmed light slowly fell softly, whispers from the Krazoa Spirits quietly sound out. Slowly as the night fell, one of the six, the first one, the one who entered Krystal's body, flew from the statue where it was held. It flew up high, higher, and higher, all the way to the hole in the ceiling where the Cerenian vixen was once held. Following that one Krazoa was two more, both of them, and the rest, taken in by Fox McCloud. The three Krazoa Spirits flew about above the Palace like night moths around fire. Whispers still rang out in the silences, save the clapping of thunder and pitter-pattering of rain. Like clouds of blue, the three Krazoa fly, ready for the outside world...  
  
"Brothers Krazoa..."  
  
"We have found... three... three shells... each that are empty... tragically emptied. We shall take this opportunity to learn about the outside world..."  
  
"Half of us shall remain here in the Krazoa Palace..."  
  
"The other... shall enter these shells... and gather the knowledge of the outside world."  
  
As sudden as the lightning crack, the three roaming Krazoa shot into the sky, the drops of rain falling through them. They rose higher and higher, until finally they could feel the coolness and wetness of the clouds, heavy with falling rain. The Krazoa looked down to the earth, to the distance in which only their eyes can see...  
  
Away from Krazoa Palace...  
  
They descended from the sky, flying to that direction in which they've looked upon. Where are they going? What are these empty shells? And furthermore...  
  
Once they find those "empty shells," ... what will they do?  
  
***  
  
EarthWalkers, ThornTails, LightFeet, HighTops, and even the CloudRunners attended Fox's Team's funerals. Prince Tricky even had the honor of laying the ring of flowers on their graves.  
  
The funeral was held in ThornTail Hollow, in the crater where the Great Fox crashed. Fox gave his mournful eulogy, and everyone, even those who didn't know who Peppy, Slippy, and Falco were, cried. Tricky never really met the rest of the StarFox Team, but since he's an honorary member, he felt that even though he never met them they're still his closest friends.  
  
Of course, the only one who was most affected by this was Fox. As Fox gave his eulogy, he was brought back of the memories of his Team, the good and the bad. The bad? Well, everyone knows how Peppy always lectures, how Slippy always annoys, and how Falco always flacked. Everyone shouldn't like that at all, not even Fox had the patience to put up with it. But what eventually happened? Fox saw through them that no one else did. Peppy was like Fox's second father, and Falco and Slippy his two brothers. Intelligent. Courageous. Loyal. That's what they were. If it weren't for the Team, Fox wouldn't even go as far as defeating the giant robots in Corneria in their first mission.  
  
Krystal noticed Fox's shuddering by the time he began closing his speech. She sighed, feeling sorry for him. She knows about close ones dying. Although she never knew about her parents and planet's death, it still hurt her. That's why she was willing to search throughout the universe to find answers.  
  
The blue vixen approached the red fox, placing her hand on his shoulder. Fox turned to glance at Krystal. He forced a small smile, then placed his paw on hers. It felt good to be comforted in a time like this.  
  
***  
  
"The other... shall enter these shells... and gather the knowledge of the outside world."  
  
***  
  
"How are you going back home now, Fox?" Tricky asked his hero.  
  
Fox slammed his fist on an open palm. "Oh, my gawd, I never thought of that! How will I get back home?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Fox," Krystal relieved him. "We can take my ship."  
  
"Oh, that's right..."  
  
Queen EarthWalker still felt saddened over Fox's loss. "If there's a way we can comfort him," she thought aloud. She roamed about in the Palace thinking. It was then when she decided to go out and walk around.  
  
It was raining. Queen EarthWalker didn't mind at all, she was not one of those delicate creatures who could catch a cold quite easily. Her Majesty roamed about, thinking. Pondering. It's something she does. She walked along the river, past Shabunga's Store, to the crater where the Great Fox crashed and Peppy, Slippy, and Falco have their final resting-place.  
  
Wait...  
  
"What the... Who's that?" Queen EarthWalker murmured as she approached the grave. Three figures stood in the rain, their torn and burnt clothing blowing against the strong winds. They were looking down at the crater, as if paying their condolences to Fox's loss. Or are they?  
  
Queen EarthWalker walked a bit closer to these three strangers. One of them was a rabbit. Another a frog. Another a falcon. Could it be?...  
  
"Good grief," Queen EarthWalker gasped as she saw the three men by the crater. "But didn't they...... they couldn't have... no... are they..."  
  
Thunder clapped louder, so loud the Queen literally shook and fell. The sky became pitched black, and the rain fell harder, putting out the ThornTails' beacons. Her Highness shivered as the water drops fell on her hide, lying on the soft, moist mud. She glanced back up to the crater, where the three men were.  
  
They were gone.  
  
"Ghosts perhaps..." the Queen whispered as water dripped down her face.  
  
***  
  
On the far end of Dinosaur Planet, sitting alone in a small island near CloudRunner Fortress, a figure looked up. Amethystine eyes stared up into the sky as chill ran down its spine, gazing as if something caught its eye. The figure wore a burlap cloak around its entire body, save a sharp, strong beak sticking out for it to breathe.  
  
One of the Queen Cloudrunner's children flew over the strange, beaked figure. He hovered over it, then flew around in circles. He called from above, his childish voice calling, "Hello!"  
  
The figure caught sight of the child then looked back down and remained silent.  
  
The child dived toward the cloaked figure and landed by its side. He looked up to it, his eyes gazing into its, although he cannot see them. All he could see is that beak, that yellow, strong, sharp beak... perhaps this fellow is a CloudRunner too.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
The figure was still silent.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you here all alone?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why won't you answer me?"  
  
The figure was still for a few seconds then finally opened its beak and spoke, the voice deep yet melancholy and beautiful... like a song.  
  
"Go, child. I sense something wrong in the other side of this Planet. Stay with your mother. I shall go and investigate."  
  
***  
  
In the shadows of the Krazoa Palace, a lone young SharpClaw wandered about in the stone floor. How did he get there? Well, one thing for sure, he is a wanderer... and he is in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
The SharpClaw held a stick with a tied handkerchief full of food tied at the end, his clothes ragged and filthy. The traveler thought he might seek shelter in this Palace.  
  
He advanced toward one end of the palace when he approached a pillar. Breathing was heard, and it was not his. The traveler pulled out a mace and held it out, yelling, "Who's there?"  
  
"Have no fear. I live here," a deep voice spoke softly.  
  
"Are you of the Krazoa?"  
  
"No, but I know and am familiar with the Spirits. What brings you here to the Krazoa Palace?"  
  
The SharpClaw sighed in relief and put away his mace. "I am but a traveling SharpClaw who needs a new home."  
  
"A SharpClaw?"  
  
"Yes.... I'm a SharpClaw."  
  
Suddenly the soft voice turned into growling. "Tell me... do you know of.... Scales?"  
  
"You mean General Scales? No, I haven't, sir... although it was only a year ago when he was defeated, I only knew about him just a few weeks ago, sir..."  
  
"What do you know of him?"  
  
"Well, uh....." the traveler thought for a while. "He's mean, he's selfish, a brute, a tyrant, definitely evil, and a total loser who lost to the great Fox McCloud-"  
  
Suddenly a long, strong, clawed arm reached for the young traveler and pulled him in from behind the pillar. Nothing was seen were the traveler was stood, but slashing, beating, biting, gashing, and biting and flowing blood accompanied by screams, grunts, shrieks, and finally moaning. The owner of the voice threw the traveler into the wind lifts of the Palace, the remains of the young and unfortunate SharpClaw all but a mass of ripped, clawed, and torn, bloody, scaly flesh.  
  
In the shadows of the pillar, red and yellow sharp, sinister eyes glared as blood dripped from razor sharps teeth. "Do not," the shadow spoke, "ever... mention..... his name......."  
  
***  
  
"You're heading back already?" Tricky asked when he noticed Fox pack his things into his white, green, and yellow backpack.  
  
"Yeah...... my visit's done here... I'll have to go back and report to General Pepper about my Team," he answered the young EarthWalker prince. He whispered under his breath, "Boy, is Katt gonna be pissed..."  
  
"What are you going to do once you go back?" Krystal asked Fox as she prepared herself. "Are you going to find a new Team?"  
  
Fox was silent for a moment, as if thinking about it. He sighed, then turned to the vixen, "Looks like... I'm going to have to anyway."  
  
Tricky turned to his mother, who was sitting there staring into space. He approached her and nuzzled her gently, feeling a bit worried that she was this way for the last two hours. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
The Queen nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Krystal asked. "You've been this way ever since you were walking by the crash- er, crater."  
  
"I mean it, I'll be all right," she said as she stood up on all fours.  
  
Suddenly Tricky, his mother, and Krystal jumped when they heard Fox scream. Krystal panicked, "What is it, what is it????"  
  
"The hat... the spectacles... the shades..."  
  
"Oh, those? You still have them?"  
  
"Not anymore! Where are they???"  
  
***  
  
"Why are you keeping them in the first place?" Tricky asked Fox as he and Krystal walked along with him in ThornTail Hollow.  
  
Fox sighed, "What do you expect? They're mementos from my Team... sorta like something I'll always keep with me... like I always keep a picture of my father in memory of him..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Crossing silently in their path, a familiar leg-less dinosaur walked in a suspicious manner, holding a burlap bag. Fox recognized this dinosaur, "Shabunga?"  
  
Shabunga turned and greeted Fox with his usual sneery smile. "Good morning, sir! What can I do for you?"  
  
Fox noticed Shabunga's bag, and suspicions rose in his head. "What do you have in that bag?"  
  
"Oh, some new merchandise," Shabunga replied happily as he placed it down to the ground and opened it. He pulled out a variety of items, "I have a lot of few items, precious rocks, food, toys, maps, and- oh!" He pulled out a red hat and cracked spectacles and shades. "I have these! Pretty impressive, huh?"  
  
"THAT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fox screamed as soon as he caught sight of the hat, spectacles, and shades. He reached forward for them when Shabunga pulled them back.  
  
"Ah-ah-aaaaaaaah........." the cloaked dinosaur taunted as he waved a finger at Fox's face. "I found these, fair and square."  
  
"Found these my a$$!!! Where did you get them?"  
  
"They were lying about in front of EarthWalker Palace. Since no one claimed them, I decided to sell them..."  
  
'They must have dropped from my pack when I returned from my Team's graves...' Fox thought to himself. He grumbled and held out his hand, "I claim them now, Shabunga. Hand them back."  
  
"No! You pay me first!"  
  
"Please! Those are what are left of my late Team! Give them back right NOW!!!"  
  
"You pay me first, or you'll never see them again!"  
  
Fox lunged for Shabunga, who only vanished and reappeared behind him. Fox lunged again and Shabunga vanished again, and Tricky and Krystal watched as Fox chased the dinosaur across the Hollow.  
  
Finally the StarFox Leader gave up and panted for breath. "Fine! How much do they cost?"  
  
Shabunga, upset from Fox chasing him for the first place, decided to raise the price from what he originally had for the hat, spectacles, and shades. "Two hundred fifty scarabs each!"  
  
"SEVEN HUNDRED FIFTY???!!!" Fox screamed, knowing his wallet could only carry as much as a 200 scarabs. "You're such a cheap a$$!!!"  
  
"That's what you get for chasing me around, fuzzball! If you're not going to pay, then these are mine!"  
  
Suddenly a blue, feathered hand grabbed Shabunga's scaly wrists. The leg- less dinosaur looked back to see who it was when Fox, Krystal, and Tricky froze upon seeing who grabbed him.  
  
((to be continued.)) 


	3. Part I, Chapter 3: Star Gazing Warnings

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and the falcon woman, Serena. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
*** Chapter 3: Star Gazing Warnings  
  
"FALCO??? PEPPY??? SLIPPY???"  
  
Falco stood by Shabunga, holding a strong grip on his wrist as Peppy and Slippy stood behind them and quickly grabbed the hat and spectacles. Falco took hold of his shades and placed them over his green eyes then twisted Shabunga's wrist until a sickening crack was heard. Shabunga wailed and yelped then started running (even if he didn't have any legs) around the Hollow then to his store, leaving behind his burlap bag.  
  
Fox watched Shabunga cower then turned back to what he thought was his dead Team. Peppy placed his spectacles on his nose and Slippy his hat on his head, and both said in unison with Falco, "Hello, Fox."  
  
"You're alive..." Fox muttered.  
  
Tricky's eyes widened. He shivered and slowly back off, taking baby steps backwards. Krystal did the same, her hand close to her staff.  
  
Fox ran to his Team and gave them a light hug, the Team doing the same. Slippy smiled, "Sorry, Fox, did we worry you?"  
  
"Hell, yeah!" Fox said as he punched him lightly on the shoulder. He examined him and Falco and Peppy. Their clothes were burnt and stained with dry blood. Dry blood. They must have been lying around here somewhere and just recovered from where they were as survivors.  
  
Survivors... "Where were you this whole time?" Fox asked.  
  
"We found ourselves near the entrance to Cape Claw here on ThornTail Hollow... we have no idea how we ended up there, but..... well... we were there," Peppy said smiling and shrugging.  
  
"That's a relief..." Fox sighed. He faced Krystal and Tricky, who were standing there as if they've seen a monster. "What's the matter with you two?"  
  
"Uh......" Tricky murmured.  
  
"C'mon, you guys!" Fox said as he wrapped his arms around Falco and Slippy. "My Team... they survived!"  
  
"Yeah..." Krystal said as she let go of her staff.  
  
***  
  
In Cape Claw, two SharpClaws were happily eating their chicken dinner, hanging out like it was just another day. They chit chatted about things to their own concern, not knowing of a beaked stranger in a burlap cloak approaching them.  
  
One SharpClaw noticed the figure. "Aye, may I help you, sir?"  
  
Unseen amethystine orbs looked up to the first SharpClaw. That low, beautiful, melancholy voice spoke, "I seek one that is of the name... Fox McCloud."  
  
"Fox McCloud?"  
  
"I know Fox McCloud, yes," the second SharpClaw said looking up. "Met 'im at Ice Mountain, yes... At dat time, I worked fo' General Scales... Not anymore, though."  
  
"I see..." the stranger said in an almost soft whisper.  
  
The first SharpClaw wiped his mouth, "I 'ear 'e's in ThornTail Hollow, yes... He crashed and three of his teammates kicked the bucket."  
  
"I know," the figure said, again in an almost soft whisper.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll be one my way now. Thank you, gentlemen," the stranger said bowing as it turned to leave, slowly walking. The two SharpClaws watched it disappear in the bushes.  
  
The SharpClaw remained silent for five minutes then resumed eating. That's when they decided to drop lunch and hurry to ThornTail Hollow before that stranger gets there first.  
  
***  
  
***The Next Day...***  
  
Slippy rolled out from under Krystal's ship then took the handkerchief Tricky held for him and wiped his oily hands. He walked to Krystal and smiled, "There ya go, Krystal-san, all fixed up!"  
  
"Thanks, Slippy..." she said dryly.  
  
As Slippy left for EarthWalker Palace for lunch, Fox approached Krystal, who held an expressionless face. He asked her, "Krystal? What's the matter?"  
  
"I dunno....... don't you see anything strange with your Team?"  
  
"Other then the fact they're hard-core survivors, no I don't."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Krystal looked back at Slippy. "I dunno... there's something strange about your Team... I can't seem to point it out, though... it's just that..."  
  
Two reptilian voices screamed at a distance. "Fox!"  
  
"What the-?" Fox turned to where he heard the voices. Two SharpClaw were running towards his direction. The young fox quickly turned to Krystal and grabbed her staff and armed herself. Krystal gaped in anger.  
  
The SharpClaw held up their palms in yield. "Don't! We come in peace!"  
  
"What do you want?" Krystal said as she snatched her staff back, causing a burn in Fox's hands.  
  
"YEEEEOOOOOWWW!!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What is it?" Fox asked clenched his fists.  
  
"We come ta warn yeh... some stranga' in a burlap cloak is coming ta get yeh!" The second SharpClaw warned.  
  
Krystal's ears twitched. "A burlap cloak? Why would anyone wear such a thing? Wouldn't it be super itchy?"  
  
"Who's this stranger?" Fox questioned.  
  
The first SharpClaw replied, "Some fella with a beak... a CloudRunner probably..."  
  
"A CloudRunner, huh..." Fox repeated. He thought for a while then smiled, "Thanks for the warning guys. I'll watch out for this... CloudRunner guy..."  
  
***  
  
In the forests near the entrance to Cape Claw, three shadows roamed about. Each of them plodded and wobbled, as if confusingly walking in the dark. They were, after, truly confused... they had no idea where they are... who they are... why they're there....  
  
All they know is this...  
  
Three rings were floating above their heads, one ring over each head...  
  
Floating...  
  
Like halos....  
  
***  
  
"Do you really think some... CloudRunner will come wearing a burlap cloak?" Krystal asked as she sat under a tree with Fox, biting into a Dumbledang Pod.  
  
Fox gulped down his last Puk Puk egg when he shrugged, "Do you really think he won't come by? If he's some kind of bad guy, I'll take him on!"  
  
"That reminds me..." Krystal took her staff and held its sharp end near Fox's nose, "Don't you EVER take my staff like that again!"  
  
Fox fell back, "Okay, okay, I got the point! Put that thing before someone (hopefully not me) will get hurt!"  
  
"Isn't that the point, Fox?" the blue vixen said as she sheathed her staff.  
  
Tricky, who was lying by Fox's tail, moaned, "It's a good thing those SharpClaws came by to warn us! Once that CloudRunner comes by, tell me so I'll hide!"  
  
"Wait, a minute," Fox said, "I thought the EarthWalker and CloudRunner Tribes already made peace with each other!"  
  
"Not completely!"  
  
Krystal turned to gaze into the trees when movement was seen in the bushes. She nudged Fox, "Uh, Fox..."  
  
"Hide me!" Tricky yelped as he hid under Fox's furry tail.  
  
Out from the bushes that stranger, that beaked figure in a burlap cloak walked out, both arms in each other's sleeves and head down, walking like a monk. Fox was not exactly intimidated by the figure's appearance, but it was enough for him to snatch Krystal's staff again. This angered her again, and she snatched it back, giving Fox another burn in his hands. "YEEEEEEOOOOWW!!!"  
  
"That's your fault!" Krystal grumbled.  
  
"Fox..." the stranger spoke, that low, melancholy yet beautiful voice calling out to him, as if sounding like some sort of angel. The stranger kept walking forward closer and closer to Fox, and even though it was fifty feet away, Fox backed up a few steps, sweat dripping from his brow.  
  
He stepped backing away when the stranger blindly fell into a hole. Krystal's eyes widened and pointed out to it, "I was... about to warn him about that hole."  
  
The stranger coughed, stood up, dusted itself, and climbed up when Shabunga ran into it, holding his sack, while being chased by a ThornTail. The stranger fell back in, falling right on its head.  
  
Tricky watched the whole thing, his eyes also widening. He came out of hiding to have a closer look at this stranger.  
  
The stranger climbed back out and wobbled to Fox's direction, but dizziness filled its head from falling into the same hole twice. It ran right into a Dumbledang Pod tree, causing eight pods to fall on its head.  
  
Fox, Krystal, and Tricky just stared.  
  
The stranger held its head and wobbled around, then bumped into a pile of rocks. One of the rocks fell and landed on the figure's foot, causing it to hop up and down holding that flattened foot. Scarabs from under those rocks came out and crawled all over the figure, making it scream like a girl and fall into the same hole it fell twice in.  
  
Fox, Krystal, and Tricky still stared.  
  
As soon as it crawled back out, a flying creature soon began flying around the stranger's head. The stranger started yelling and waving its arms, "Shoo! Go away! Go pester someone else!" The flying creature remained to hang around the stranger, clawing its hood and head. Krystal glanced at Fox then took her staff and aimed at the flying creature. She shot a fire blast at it, causing the creature to burn. The ashes of the creature fell on the stranger's head, going into its eyes, making it wobble backwards and fall into a different hole.  
  
Fox, Krystal, and Tricky still stared.  
  
The stranger crawled back out when Shabunga ran into it again. The stranger didn't fall back into the hole, rather, it got a chance to be ran over by the chasing ThornTail. A Bafomdad came out of nowhere and hopped on the figure's head, and the figure had to flick it off its dizzy head. It got up and started walking towards Fox (who is now further away from the stranger) when a small stray missile hit its head (Q: where did that missile come from? A: From Slippy's accidentally pulling of the trigger of his bazooka nearby). Just when it couldn't get any worse, a herd of ThornTail stampeded over the stranger, then a lit Fireweed rolled on the burlap cloak, lighting it on fire. The figure screamed and ran around then tripped and fell into the river, extinguishing the flames.  
  
Panting was heard from the person, angry, frustrated panting. "THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"  
  
Fox, Krystal, and Tricky still (you guessed it) stared.  
  
The figure took hold of the burnt cloak and ripped it off, revealing itself.  
  
Fox couldn't believe it. Before him was a young peregrine falcon woman in Cerenian clothing, with purple and white feathers instead of black or brown and white. The feathers on her forehead and the back of her neck stuck out like hair, and her eyes, amethystine as one would already know, were slender and pretty. She was rather thin and not really that tall, her figure slender yet shapely and with the right curves. She wore a ruby with a golden fastener on her head, a small white top with gold lining, only covering her chest and the neckline, a long, flowing skirt up to her shins, with tassels at the ends, slipper-like sandals, and golden bracelets and anklets. The falcon woman sighed, wringing her burnt cloak dry from the water.  
  
Tricky snickered. The falcon looked at him, her voice hardly changing, "What?"  
  
He answered, "I thought you were a guy!"  
  
Krystal also chuckled, "Well, yeah, that's true... your voice may be pretty and all but... it was kinda low... and they way you approached us..."  
  
"Hey, I was in disguise, all right?" the woman dryly said as she approached Fox to closer to him. She threw away the burlap cloak, deciding she hated wearing that thing anyway.  
  
Krystal examined the woman's clothing. "Excuse me, but....... are you.... Cerenian?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then...... what are you?"  
  
The woman only glared. She turned to Fox but still spoke to Krystal, "I only came for you friend, McCloud-san."  
  
"What did you come for?" Fox asked.  
  
The falcon took a deep breath and started to explain to him, "I had a dream..."  
  
"We don't wanna know if ya had a dream! What did you come for?" Tricky interrupted.  
  
"SHADDUP!!!" the falcon barked as she kicked Tricky twenty feet from where he stood.  
  
Fox merely watched his little companion fly then turned back to the vicious lady, "What is this dream?"  
  
She continued, "I saw... four stars... a gold, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire. Each and every one of those stars shone brightly, more brightly than any other star in the sky. In fact, the gold shone the brightest, but the other three-the ruby, the emerald, and the sapphire, helped in sharing the light. But one day, these stars fell. The deaths of these stars were slow, agonizing, tragic yet sudden. Yet the gold star was able to shine brightly without the other three. And then..."  
  
"And then..."  
  
"Those three stars... the ones they fell... they were replaced... by three, dark stars..."  
  
Fox raised an eyebrow. Tricky staggered back with a big welt on his head.  
  
"Let me ask you a question..." the woman continued, "Your late teammates..."  
  
"Late? They're still alive!"  
  
"Oh, really..."  
  
"Yes," Krystal said. "They came yesterday. Their wounds have healed, and they miraculously survived."  
  
"Have they?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The woman cleared her throat before resuming, "Fox, your Team is dead."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"They're not! Look!" Fox said, pointing to the entrance of the EarthWalker Palace. The woman looked with her raptorial eyes. Sure enough, there was Peppy, Slippy, and Falco, conversing with each other casually as they ate their lunch.  
  
The falcon shook her head. "That's not them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself? That's NOT your Team."  
  
"Do you need an eye check, or perhaps you don't even know what Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi look like?"  
  
"I know what they look like," the falcon grumbled agitatedly, "And that's NOT what they look like?"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Krystal eyed the woman, "Wait.... how... do you know...?"  
  
"I think I should be asking that question to you," the falcon shot back.  
  
Krystal hesitated, glanced at Tricky, then back to the woman. "I... just sensed... something wrong with Fox's Team, but I couldn't point it out..."  
  
"Oh, please..." Fox moaned.  
  
The woman nodded, "You were correct, Krystal-san. Something is wrong with Fox's 'Team.' But how CAN you point it out? Watch them. Watch closely. Very closely. Watch their movements, the way they speak... even look into their eyes, you'll see something different about the 'Team'."  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Fox had it enough. "I am getting sick of this! Why don't you tell your delusional dreams and visions to someone else and go away? Make like the wind and blow!"  
  
"Oh, wise guy, are ya..." the falcon said with grumbling in her tone.  
  
"Yeah, wise guy, I am, stupid gal, you are! Now scram!"  
  
"Fine..." the woman groused as she threw her arms forward. "But soon enough, Fox McCloud, you'll see.... and your life will pay for it, just like your Team did." Immediately she turned to walk, but once she took her first step she fell back into the river, falling into the deeper end and splashing.  
  
Krystal scratched her head. "I thought by now she'd know about that river..."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
***  
  
Four hours later, the falcon woman was seen storming through the forest, grumbling. As soon as she saw a boulder she immediately set her rear on it and sat down, crossing her slender arms and legs.  
  
The three shadows, the ones roaming about in Cape Claw with halos over their heads, saw the woman and walked to her. The woman heard them coming, but she didn't bother to turn her head to look at them. She let them sit by her as she griped.  
  
The first shadow spoke, "It didn't go very well, did it? I'm sorry to say, Serena, but the way you approached Fox was.... well.... not what I would say 'Graceful'."  
  
"Shaddup!" the girl shot back. "I tried my best, but NOOOO!!! Fox wouldn't listen! I guess he'll just have to learn the hard way!"  
  
"NO!" the second shadow yelled. "Don't let him learn the hard way, please!"  
  
"That's right," the third agreed. "If you do..... Fox will die...."  
  
((to be continued.))  
  
What do you think? Please review and let me know! 


	4. Part I, Chapter 4: Repossession

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and the falcon woman, Serena, and her son, Starr. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
*** Chapter 4: Repossession  
  
"Fox, what if that strange woman was right?" Krystal said with a worried tone in her voice. "I mean, after all, I did sense something wrong when your Team returned..."  
  
"Look, that funny lady must have hit her head REALLY hard when she fell into many holes, got ran over by a stampede, got hit by a stray missile, and so on. She's just crazy, and besides, what's so wrong about Peppy, Slippy, and Falco returning? Did you really think they DIDN'T survive the crash?" Fox said as he headed back to the EarthWalker Palace with the blue vixen and EarthWalker prince.  
  
Krystal placed the tip of her index fingers together sheepishly, "Well, sort of..."  
  
"Fox! Krystal!" the voice of Queen EarthWalker suddenly sounded out. When they heard how high her Royal Highness raised her voice, they made haste to the Palace, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco doing the same.  
  
Queen EarthWalker was on her stomach, her face to the ground. She cried, "Oh, it's terrible! The Krazoa Palace..."  
  
"What about the Krazoa Palace?" Fox questioned, a panicked tone in his voice.  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"But I can sense it....." the Queen continued. "The Palace... something terrible has happened to it... I don't know... please, StarFox... check it out..."  
  
"What have you got in it for me?" Fox said, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'll fix up the biggest feast you'll ever have!"  
  
"Let's go, guys!" Fox said as he waved his arms while running out, the thoughts of lots and lots of food dancing in his head.  
  
***  
  
Everyone arrived outside the Krazoa Palace, excluding Tricky who had to stay with his mother. As soon as the warp was complete, Fox noticed something strange already happening. It stopped raining. And the open roof of the Palace... it was fill with smoke.  
  
"Oh, gawd..." Krystal gasped as soon as she caught sight of the rising thick smoke. "The Queen wasn't kidding!"  
  
"There must be some kind of fire in the Palace... But the smoke is only rising from the roof! We have to find a way to put out the fire, but we must find a way to open a way there first..." That's what Fox expected Peppy to lecture him about. But he was surprised he didn't say anything. Fox turned to the rabbit, who stood there calmly with his hands behind his back. "Well?"  
  
"Well, well what?" Peppy asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to say it?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"....... Like tell me what to do?"  
  
"You're the leader of the Team, Fox. I'm sure you know what you're doing," Peppy said smiling.  
  
Fox turned back to the view of the rising smoke, shocked of what Peppy just said.  
  
They made their way to the entrance, which was bolted down by a giant boulder. Fox noticed a deep crack in it, and he knew what to do right away as he remembered a Fuel Barrel lying around here somewhere. He commanded, "Falco, get me a Fuel Barrel near that pillar over there, post haste!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the blue falcon saluted as he ran to that pillar where the Fuel Barrel sat. Fox stared, *with a sweat drop on his head.*  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I didn't have to tell Falco twice... plus he called me, 'Sir!' SIR!!! SIR!!!"  
  
"............ Assuming... this was the first time..."  
  
"Exactly! That overgrown walking feather duster never really gave me the respect I ever deserved!"  
  
"In which, in many cases, is none, right?"  
  
Fox gave her nasty face, "Shaddup."  
  
Falco came back with the Fuel Barrel on his shoulders. He said to Fox, his usual grumpy tone somehow turned into a... well... what Fox noticed to be a not-so-grumpy tone. "Shall I throw this Barrel at the boulder, sir?"  
  
"You do that."  
  
Falco immediately threw the Fuel Barrel at the boulder, everyone taking cover as soon as it made impact and exploded. Chips of rock flew in many directions, some of them managing to fly into Fox's forehead and cause multiple lumps on his head. As soon as the smoke cleared, only most of the boulder was demolished. A larger crack was made, but the remaining part of the rock was thin, almost red with heat.  
  
"What the..." Fox muttered. "I thought it would destroy the whole thing..."  
  
Krystal decided to step closer to the boulder to check it. She slowly took baby steps to the large crack, her staff held tightly in her small, blue hands. Her emerald orbs squinted as she gazed into that crack, the sliver of rock just blocking her and the StarFox Team from entering the Krazoa Palace. Suddenly that sliver burst, and a backdraft of flames quickly rushed out to the Cerenian vixen. The StarFox Team watched in horror young fox felt the fire singing then massively burning her clothes and skin. She could see red and black everywhere, her eyes burning along with the rest of her body, feeling the fire destroying every part of her being. She could feel her fur singing, her clothes disappearing, her skin, flesh, and bones being eaten by the jaws of fire, the red flames consuming her in extremity of heat and destruction. She could no longer feel, nor hear, nor see, smell, or even taste. All her senses were blocked by the flames, no longer sensing anything...  
  
"Oh, no... not again..." Fox gasped as he watched Krystal fall to her knees screaming then toppled to her belly and face. The StarFox leader cried as he screamed out her name, "KRYSTAL!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Krystal... please... I beg you... please... don't die..." Fox murmured as he kneeled by Krystal's side in the EarthWalker Palace.  
  
Krystal lay on a cot, her body badly burnt almost to the crisp. When Fox extinguished the flames using the vixen's staff's ice blast and Peppy checked on her, the old rabbit indicated she was barely alive. Without a second thought of looking back into the burning Krazoa Palace, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco rushed Krystal back into ThornTail Hollow, where the Cerenian woman received medical treatment.  
  
It has been three days, however, and the young girl has not even stirred. Fox even cried as time passed by slowly, very slowly. He almost lost his Team. Now he is about to lose another close friend...  
  
"Krystal, please..." Fox whispered as if praying to the dying vixen while gripping her charred hand. "If you die... I... don't know what I'll do... please..."  
  
What he didn't know was that just several minutes before Fox checked on her for the morning, Krystal had already taken her last breath.  
  
***  
  
Only the harsh, cold winds blew against the rubble on which what used to be the Krazoa Palace. Remains of the smoke rose from the collapsed stones atop the tall pillar that held the Palace once upon a time. Every thing else was still, save three figures that walked toward the ruins.  
  
As soon as those three figures came into view, movement other than the blowing winds and rising smoke stirred in the rubble. Stones lifted then were thrown off as three Krazoa Spirits rose high into the sky, angered and saddened at the same time. Each of them growled in fury then looked down to the figures, who kneeled next to the ruins.  
  
"Why, brothers... why... did you let this happen...?" one spirit asked, both enraged and disappointed.  
  
One figure spoke, a short, fat figure with long ears. "We had to work along with the great Fox McCloud to prevent suspicions... his companion, the woman who encased me once upon a time and returned me into the shrine... she burned........... now who, brothers... who did this?... and why did YOU let this happen?"  
  
The second Krazoa sighed mournfully and said, "One who encased me... the one who invaded this planet... he did this..."  
  
The second figure, also short and fat but with large eyes on top of his head, opened his mouth to speak. "It seems he has returned for revenge..."  
  
The third Krazoa took his turn to speak. "Because the Palace is now destroyed, our beings are weakening... we need shells... like the ones you possess... we need it so we can repair the Palace ourselves... we now need you to help us find three more shells so we can roam about with solid bodies to hoist the stones of our home and fix it as our spirits rejuvenate."  
  
The tall, lean, feathered third figure looked up to the floating Krazoa. "The girl... the one who encased our brother when she came... tragedy has fallen upon her from the fire..."  
  
The first Krazoa flew by the second figure. "Ah... a shell has already been made for one of us... yes... I'll take her."  
  
"As you wish, brother," the three shadows replied as they stood up then turned, heading to ThornTail Hollow.  
  
***  
  
"Fox?" Tricky muttered as he walked into the room where Fox and Krystal were later that afternoon. The young EarthWalker prince noticed the stillness of the blue vixen and the heaving of shoulders of the red fox. Tricky gasped as he slowly approached the StarFox hero, "Is she..."  
  
Fox looked up, his eyes red and streaming with tears, "She's gone..."  
  
As soon as the vulpine mouthed those words, Peppy peered into the room. Fox and Tricky turned their heads to glance at the old rabbit. Peppy bowed his head, closing his eyes, Slippy and Falco behind him and doing the same. He said, "Fox... Tricky... do you mind if you both leave the room?"  
  
The young fox wiped his eyes with his arm as sobs rose from his throat, stuttering, "Sh-sh-sure... go ahead..."  
  
Tricky lead the grieving Fox out of the room before Peppy, Slippy, and Falco stepped in. Slippy slowly and quietly closed the door, then waited for a while, counting silently to himself one to ten. He then locked the door beyond Fox and Tricky's knowing. Placing his green slimy hands to the closed door he turned to his comrades, "All right... we're ready..."  
  
Falco had his eyes closed this whole time. When he opened them, his eyes, instead of green, his pupils, irises, and whites, were purple, of different shades of violet and amethyst.  
  
Peppy and Slippy stood as they watched Falco fall to his knees in pain. The tiercel kneeled on the dusty floor, groaning and flinching, his body slightly twisting. What felt like needles and thorns pricked through his spine and bones repeatedly, and his muscles felt like they were tightening and cramping together. Sweat fell from his brow as he panted, being short of breath as his throat closed together, disabling him to breathe. Finally he threw his arms out, like wings of an angel, then screaming out in pain. Light glowed from his body, bright, blue light. It came out of him, a spirit, a face with a crown and tentacles, appearing from the young falcon's body. It shot out quickly then hovered there, as if looking around. Invisible eyes caught sight of the late Cerenian's burnt body, then flew to it, its spirit dissolving with the mass of charred flesh. The blue light then glowed within that body as breath returned to Krystal, the black and red disappearing and new fur growing as her body began to heal rapidly. The vixen felt the pain vanishing, and in relief she sat up. Looking into her hands, she gazed into her furred paws and closed her eyes. She could feel it. Blood flowing. Heart beating. Lungs breathing. Her skin can feel, her ears can hear, her eyes can see, and her tongue can taste and speak. She reopened those green orbs, gazing into the standing rabbit and frog and kneeling falcon.  
  
Krystal threw the blanket that was laid on her as she stretched out her legs to feel the floor. Falco stood up, breathing well again and the pain long gone. He asked, "Well?"  
  
"It felt good, brother," the vixen spoke with her own vocal cords of a woman instead of a Krazoa spirit. "I can feel the life that woman once had... It feels... wonderful... now I, too, can satisfy my curiosity. However..." she turned to also Peppy and Slippy. "We must not dilly-dally now. Even with a body, we must rebuild the Krazoa Palace in order for us to rejuvenate. Our two remaining brothers still need shells for them to possess."  
  
Slippy nodded. "May I make a suggestion, brother... or should I say, 'sister?'"  
  
"It is rather odd," "Krystal" said as she looked at herself. "I do feel rather strange being in a woman's body," she said as she placed her hands over her bosom. The three men turned their flushed red faces to another direction. Krystal continued, "What is that suggestion... Slippy, right?"  
  
"Yes. There is Fox McCloud himself... he'll make a great shell."  
  
"Fine then... we shall wait 'till nightfall, when he sleeps..." Krystal said as she bent down by her bed and took hold of her staff, knowing what she will do with it once night does fall...  
  
***  
  
Cold, clean, pure water fell quickly from a cataract, gushing out with beauty and energy as mist rose while the waters landed into a flowing river. There, a small child ran to that flowing river and raced it as he held a spear and bowl.  
  
It was a young eyas boy of nine years of age, with purplish-brown down and amethystine eyes. He wore a large, loose, woven shirt made of beige hemp, with shorts and a bandanna made with the same material. Blue and silver beads were worn around his neck, and colored stripes were painted on his cheeks aside his beak, making him take the appearance like some sort of jungle native.  
  
The boy finally remembered why he came to the river in the first place. He placed the wooden bowl on a boulder then squatted by the flowing water. He watched the river run along the bank, keeping his raptorial eyes on the bottom of the streams, gazing the waving seaweed and swimming pollywogs as he held his spear high. He waited there... waited... waited... he waited until his prey came into view. As soon as he saw a big, plump, rainbow- colored trout swimming along like it was just enjoying life as it is, the eyas stood up and hurled the spear into the water. Bull's eye. Blood ran along with the river as the spear's razor sharp obsidian impaled through the trout's body, dying slowly and painfully. The child then pulled the spear back into dry air, the fish squirming and twisting at the weapon's end. He grabbed the wooden bowl then walked back to where water fell and mists rose, then scooped up fresh, clean water from the cataract. With food and water in his possession, he hummed a little tune as he proudly strutted into the forest.  
  
After walking for five minutes, the child ran into a woman... a purple peregrine falcon woman whom once wore a burlap cloak and approached Lylat's greatest hero in a peculiar fashion. The boy smiled, watching her sit by the campfire, warming her up. Finally, the eyas spoke, "Mama, I caught the fish, and I brought you some fresh water from the waterfall."  
  
The falcon, the eyas's mother, smiled gently as she turned to gaze into her son's eyes. "Thank you, Starr," she said as she reached for the fish and water.  
  
Starr sat by his mother and leaned his tired head on her as she set the fish aside and began drinking the water from the bowl. She was halfway when all of the sudden she gasped, her eyes shrinking and her hands dropping the bowl, the water her son got for her spilling all over the grassy forest floor.  
  
The boy looked up to his mother, "Mama... what's wrong...?"  
  
The mother stood up, looking down to the ground. "I have to go to ThornTail Hollow."  
  
"Why?" Starr questioned. "You just got back from there to here at Cape Claw!"  
  
"I know, son, but..." she said with a worried tone. "Something terrible is going to happen at ThornTail Hollow... your uncles were right... Fox shouldn't learn the hard way about his team..."  
  
Starr gazed at his mother then looked down and sighed, knowing exactly what she's talking about. He started to shudder then yelled at his parent, "Please don't go, Mama! What if the RedEyes come here and eat me like they did for Papa-"  
  
"I told you already, there are no RedEyes in Cape Claw, no matter where you look," Starr's parent comforted her child. "Besides, your uncles will be here to protect you. At least our fellow falcon can fight as well as the great Fox McCloud."  
  
Starr turned around and glanced at where several trees grew tall. The three haloed shadows sat there as if sleeping. One of them had the appearance of a falcon, just like Starr and his mother.  
  
The woman turned around and started walking but still had her eyes on her son, "I'll be back as soon as-"  
  
"Wait! Mama, you're going to-"  
  
Too late. The falcon woman fell off the ten-foot high cliff without knowing it. Starr finished his sentence with a sigh, "... fall..."  
  
***  
  
"Krystal! You're alive!" Fox exclaimed with joy and relief when the lovely blue vixen approached him outside the EarthWalker Palace. He was, however, shocked with how she recovered so quickly and suddenly. "How did you..."  
  
Krystal merely smiled. "Peppy learned a healing spell from a wizard near Mount Moon while he was roaming about searching for a potion to heal burns (Shabunga told him it was near Mount Moon since he didn't have any potions... whatta loser...). However, the spell cannot work with someone watching, and Slippy and Falco had to assist Peppy in casting the spell. I revived and healed up before anyone knew it."  
  
"I'm so relieved, you're okay, Krystal!" Fox sighed as he threw a bear hug around Krystal. Krystal shuddered and smiled nervously and patted his back. The Krazoa within her felt sick.  
  
Slippy also smiled, his hands folded together. "Our dear commander Fox, you must feel exhausted. You must rest."  
  
"Me?" Fox pointed to himself. "I'm not tired."  
  
"Oh?" Slippy murmured. "Are you sure?"  
  
"A little hungry, perhaps..." Fox said nervously as his stomach growled like a bear.  
  
Krystal turned to Falco and Peppy, "Shall we prepare a luxurious dinner for our friend Fox?" Both the rabbit and falcon bowed, Slippy joining them.  
  
Fox sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "You guys..."  
  
"I mean it!" Krystal said as placed her hands on Fox's shoulders. "All that grieving was for naught, and you must be starving. Please, a good dinner should relieve you more in your vain lamenting."  
  
"Um........ thanks..."  
  
As Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco lead Fox back into the Palace, Tricky peered at them from behind the fence. He was also lamenting over Krystal, but when he heard Krystal coming back he didn't come running to her right away. Something was wrong. What's this strange feeling? Tricky remembered feeling it when Fox's Team returned to him after everyone thought they died, and with that strange message from the beautiful yet clumsy falcon woman... what does it all mean?...  
  
***  
  
Night fell, and Fox quickly went to bed, sleeping on a mat rather then on a bed. A thick, white quilt was laid out on the tired Fox, who was snoozing peacefully. He mumbled something about in his sleep, but no one could quite make out what he said-it was too quiet and low to be heard. He just lay there, resting, sleeping ever so peacefully like a little puppy by a hearth, just lazily lying there and enjoying the warmth, cloaking him as the moon hovered high into the night sky, the white speckles of stars glistening beautifully like natural night lights for those afraid of the dark.  
  
Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco waited for this moment. They waited for everyone to sleep, for Tricky, for Queen EarthWalker, everyone. They even waited for the ThornTails, the flying creatures, even that ever-irritating Shabunga, for they need not a witness to watch their dirty work. Krystal held her staff close to her heart, then knelt to the resting Fox. She softly stroked his soft, rusty red fur, smiling as she watched the Lylatian hero sleep like a cherubim on a cloud in heaven.  
  
"Look..." she whispered. "Look how he sleeps... just a puppy..."  
  
"Too bad," Falco said, shaking his head, "that he'll never wake up..."  
  
Krystal nodded in agreement, then stood up and raised her staff, the sharpest end pointed down toward Fox's heart...  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
  
  
Whew! Now that I've finished Chapter 4, what do you think? Please review and let me know! 


	5. Part I, Chapter 5: Realizations

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter, this @#$% computer is soooo slow and can't keep me connected to the Internet! (AAAAAARGH!) Okay. I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and the falcon woman, Serena, and her son, Starr. Oh, and the dream. the last part of the dream belongs to my sister (she dreamed of it in real life.) Please R+R. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
*** Chapter 5: "Realizations"  
  
"Forgive us, Fox McCloud..." Krystal said as she rose the staff higher and higher, the spear pointing down to the young vulpine's heart. "We know of your great deeds, and it'll be a great shame for you to die... but a must is a must... and you," She thrust the spear down, "Must... die..."  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" a voice called out as Krystal felt a strong kick on the back of her head, right before the staff would even touch Fox's body.  
  
Krystal fell to the ground in a thud then whipped around to see who hit her. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco were also shocked, and they searched about everywhere in search of that mysterious person. Krystal growled, the Krazoa's voice nearly taking over the girl's true voice, "Who's there?"  
  
"A mere woman who'll stop you from killing more people!" a voice of a woman called out from the shadows. Before they would know it, Slippy fell down with a welt on his face, followed by Peppy then Falco. Flipping gracefully across the floor was the mysterious falcon woman, armed with only her martial art skills and a tasekkon.  
  
Krystal growled then placed her hand over her nose, then looked back at it to realize she was having a nosebleed. She glared at the woman, her staff still in her hand. The woman spun the tasekkon, one of the sticks held fast to her hand and the other hanging by the chain. She quickly spun her weapon then held it back, letting her other hand take hold of the spinning stick, swing by that end, then grab again when she held it by her side, showing her mastery of the infamous ninja weapon.  
  
"B!tch!" Falco exclaimed as he got up to roundhouse the woman. Before his foot would touch her face the woman ducked then grabbed the tiercel's leg, throwing him across the room. Slippy grabbed a nearby chair and rose it above his head to knock out the falcon woman, but she took hold of the frog's arm, squeezed it, and with her free arm she elbowed him in the chest, slamming him to the ground.  
  
Peppy heel-kicked the falcon on her back, sending her flying a few feet. She jumped back to her feet then bent backward to her hurting back, glaring daggers at the old rabbit. "Amazing," she said, "for an old-timer."  
  
The Krazoa's voice, the one within the old rabbit, spoke up despite the body's vocal chords. "The body is aging... but not the spirit," he said as he ran forward to send a mega-punch into the falcon's face. She quickly dodged the punch, flipping backwards away from him and by Fox.  
  
She looked down at Fox, who was still sleeping peacefully. She thought aloud, "How could that moron sleep at a time like THIS?"  
  
Krystal reacted fast, thrusting her staff into the falcon's shoulder. She jumped aside, but she was late, for the staff managed to slash her arm, crimson blood splattering everywhere. The woman held her arm for a moment as Krystal ran to stab her, but she jumped up, flipped over the vixen, then whacked her on the head with her tasekkon, a sickening crack sounding out and more blood flying.  
  
Slippy and Falco teamed up by roundhousing into the falcon's skull, the Krazoa spirits strengthening them to attack with utmost skill. The woman fell, her temples pressed and bruised, dropping her tasekkon. Peppy ran forward and grabbed them before the lady would.  
  
Krystal stood up, blood flowing from her nose and head, then stood over the falcon and pointed her staff at her neck. "You've been a very bad girl... yet so strong... you'll make a very good shell for brother Krazoa..."  
  
However, when the vixen held the staff to the lady's neck, the grip was loose, and it slid back. Krystal gasped, "Huh?" Looking behind her, Fox stood over his mat, holding the staff like the warrior he is... yet with his eyes closed and slightly snoring.  
  
"Evildoer... go away... we don't need you here..." Fox muttered as he raised his staff and smacked Krystal on the head with it. She held her head and wobbled back, astounded with Fox. The red furred vulpine snored as he slashed Krystal on the shoulder then kicked her three times, sending her to the ground then leaping into the air for the final blow. Krystal immediately rolled out of the way and in cowardice ran out. Neither Peppy nor Slippy nor Falco could hang out any longer... they knew that Fox armed with the staff would be nearly unstoppable... as they watched their Leader take a stance with the staff pointing to them, they felt they had no other choice but to run. Before the falcon woman would say anything they turned and ran, joining Krystal in their escape in the moonlight.  
  
"What's going on?" Tricky yelled as he rushed into the room as soon as it was empty, save the falcon and the fox. Fox dropped the staff and fell back down on his mat, snoring lightly with his leg up.  
  
The woman whispered, "Amazing... I never knew anyone who could fight in their sleep..."  
  
"Hey..." Tricky muttered. "You're... you're that falcon lady... the one we mistaken for a CloudRunner guy!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly Fox began to moan, twist, and turn, sweat dripping through his fur. Tricky ran to his side, worried. "Look, Fox is having a nightmare!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fox screamed as he woke up in a snap. He opened his eyes, panting for breath and staring into space. The falcon lady ran to his side.  
  
"Fox," she said in relief, "You're all right!"  
  
Fox turned to the woman. "Oh... it's you..."  
  
"What was happening, Fox?" Tricky asked.  
  
Fox turned to Tricky, his face indicating fright. "I had a dream... no. a nightmare... a horrible, terrifying, dreadful, awful, terrible nightmare... a nightmare... to end ALL nightmares!"  
  
"What is it? What is it?" Tricky gasped.  
  
Fox paused before he divulged his "nightmare." "I dreamt I was walking ThornTail Hollow when suddenly I met Shabunga wearing a pink dress and saying, 'Ya know, I quit being a salesperson!' And then I said in disbelief, 'WHAAAAAAAAAT???!!!', then the WarpStone grabbed me and said, 'Are you ready to go to Krazoa Palace?', but before I would answer, he threw me into the sky like a baseball! And instead of flying to Krazoa Palace, I ended up in Walled City, where I landed in a giant porcelain plate with parsley, lettuce, corn, and gravy all over it. I landed and swam in the gravy, and when I came out, there was a purple RedEye with a fork and knife in his hands! Before he would eat me like a gourmet fox-flavored cuisine delicacy, the RedEye spoke like Barney and said, 'Oh, I'm sorry! You're not kosher!' And then he took out another plate with deep-fried Peppy, Slippy, and Falco dipped in mushroom sauced and sprinkled with chocolate chips and crushed Oreos! I begged the RedEye to spare them, and he said, 'Okay, as long as you marry my daughter!' All of the sudden these SharpClaw came outta nowhere and dressed me up as a clown, ya know, with teased hair, make-up, big red nose, and shoes too big for even a kangaroo to wear, then they placed me in a giant sling-shot and shot me across the planet! I landed in LightFoot Village, where these LightFeet tied me up to a totem pole, and the wedding ceremony began. However, when my bride-to-be unveiled herself, she was really that one elfin human from 'Legend of Zelda,' Princess Zelda! Before she would kiss me Link came outta nowhere and threw a bomb at my head. I thought I died, but I didn't, and Zelda came running to me and started kissing me like crazy! And then Krystal also came outta nowhere and said, 'What the hell are you doing, you b@$t@rd!', then I had to pull the staff from the stone dressed up like some Medieval king and fight, but I didn't fight her, I fought a big Pikachu balloon, and then... and then... IT BLEW UP! I landed in heaven, right by a rock that was inscribed, 'The Johnsons were here... or was it the Petersons?'"  
  
Tricky and the woman stared. "Fox... that's not a nightmare... that's just a really... really... weird... dream..."  
  
***  
  
The sun rose that morning, just as it did like any other day. The golden rays fell down upon the earth in ribbons of warmth, shining in between the green leaves of the tall trees then into the water of the streams. White butterflies fluttered lightly in the sunlight, dancing like fairies that just awakened. Birds sang their morning song, some of them flying away from their nests to feed their young. Fox and Tricky ran aside when a "bird bomb" nearly fell on them, running about, not wanting any bird excrement dropping on them.  
  
Fox glanced forward. The mysterious falcon woman kept walking, leading the way through the forests in Cape Claw. Fox shouted, "Hey! Where are you taking us? Why do we have to follow you around here? We know how to get to Cape Claw!"  
  
"Well," she began without turning around to face the fox. "I need to get you away from your 'friends...' Besides, I have to tell you something very important, and I feel it's safer if I took you away from ThornTail Hollow."  
  
"Why can't you tell us right here, right now?"  
  
"I also need to bring you to someone..."  
  
***  
  
As soon as Fox, Tricky, and the falcon reached the camp, the woman's son ran happily to his mother's arms as soon as he saw her from atop of a boulder, drawing a picture of a SharpClaw fighting a RedEye with clay crayons. "Mama!" he shouted with glee.  
  
Fox and Tricky repeated, "Mama?"  
  
"Yes, he's my son," the woman said smiling as she stroked the boy's down. "His name is Starr. He's nine years old."  
  
"Oh... where's his father?" Tricked asked out of curiosity.  
  
The woman turned her face away. "I'd rather not talk about it..."  
  
"Excuse me, but..." Fox started. "I never got your name."  
  
The falcon turned back to him and smiled again. "My name is Serena Jenson, but Falco and others call me 'Diva'."  
  
"Diva? Falco? You know Falco...?"  
  
"Met him before nine years ago. People call me 'Diva' not because I'm a good singer (not that I'm not), but they think I'm always strutting my stuff. Katt, Falco's friend, once told me I was a female Falco."  
  
'Except Falco always watched where he was going and never fell in holes,' Fox thought.  
  
Tricky decided to butt into the conversation. "Miss Diva, h-how do you know about Fox's Team and Krystal acting all weird and all?"  
  
"Remember the dream I told you of the falling stars?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
"Those stars signified you and your Team. The falling of the stars and the rising of dark ones represented that they were replaced by a false Team."  
  
"What?..."  
  
"You know, that... nightmare you told us... the time you were, uh... fighting a big Pikachu balloon... did you say, 'Evildoer, go away, we don't need you here,' then slashed, kick three times, then leaped into the air for the final blow before it exploded?"  
  
Fox was shocked to hear how Diva mentioned every single thing that happened in his dream. "Yeah..."  
  
"Did you know you actually fought in your sleep?"  
  
"I DID?"  
  
"And you saved my life back there..."  
  
"I WHAT? HOW?"  
  
"While you were asleep, your 'friends' were about to kill you. I came in to kick @$$ before they even touched you, but they ganged up on me and were about to kill me in your stead. However, you stood up in your sleep, grabbed Krystal's staff (in your dream, from the stone... what are you, King Arthur?), then beat the crap outta them before they all ran."  
  
Fox sat down on a boulder in disbelief.  
  
"Fox," Diva continued, "Do you know why they were trying to kill you?"  
  
"Why?..."  
  
"Krazoa spirits possessed their dead bodies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, several weeks ago, I had a dream of the Krazoa Palace. The Krazoa were speaking of their curiosity of the outside world... they had that curiosity for the last several months after you reassembled Dinosaur Planet. Finally, they decided to do something about it. When they sensed your Team, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco, dying on Dinosaur Planet, half of the Krazoa group decided to go and possess the bodies and pose as your Team, using their memory that came along with the bodies, but not the experience and personalities. Didn't you see a change in their behavior, Fox?"  
  
Fox thought for a moment. "Slippy was no longer annoying... Peppy stopped lecturing me... and Falco respected me for once..."  
  
"See what I mean? Now, if a person would change by his own free will, it would be gradual and subtle, not sudden and done overnight."  
  
Fox was silent.  
  
"However, few nights ago, the Krazoa Palace somehow caught on fire... THAT I don't know what happened. I saw that also in my dreams. When Krystal caught on fire, and you ran back to ThornTail Hollow with her, the Palace burned down to the ground and became completely destroyed. Do you remember when Krystal told you that lie that Peppy, Slippy, and Falco ran off to Mount Moon to search for a healing spell?"  
  
"That was a lie?"  
  
"Better believe it, fuzzball! What really happened is that one of their Krazoa brothers came along with them and possessed Krystal's dead body. Yes. Krystal really did die, and so did your Team. They never revived. They never healed. They were really Krazoa spirits possessing their dead bodies just so they can satisfy their curiosity of the outside world."  
  
Again, Fox was silent.  
  
Tricky asked, "Fox was possessed by Krazoa several times, yet they-"  
  
"Never took control of him? Of course. Why? Because Fox, the owner of his own body, is still alive. You see, the body is like a car, with only two types of people who can be in it-the driver and the passenger. The driver is the owner of the car and is the one who controls it, while the passenger, i.e. the Krazoa, just sits back and goes along with the ride. However, if the driver is absent, then the passenger can take over the wheel and control the car... in other words, if the body's real owner is not in the body, or should I say is 'Dead,' then the Krazoa, who is the passenger, can take over that body, manipulate the living cells of the body to speed the healing process so the body can be use, and control it like its own."  
  
Fox's lips trembled, yet no words came out.  
  
"Now," Diva continued, "the Krazoa are out to kill Fox and one more mortal Lylatian so the remaining two Lylatians can possess their bodies, or how the Krazoa called them 'Shells.'" She looked up to Fox, and her tone become grave, "Fox, I know this is all hard to believe, but you must accept the truth-your friends are dead, repossessed by the Krazoa, and now they're out there to kill you to take your body."  
  
There was a moment of silence. Diva and Starr sat there, waiting for the StarFox Leader to respond for five whole minutes. Perhaps Fox was thinking about the events that happened.  
  
Finally, the mammal looked up to the two birds. His eyes showed slight anger, the same way in his tone of voice. "You're lying..."  
  
"Y-You.............. You don't believe me?" Diva muttered.  
  
"Of course, I don't," Fox said as he crossed his arms. "Your story is too far-fetched to believe."  
  
"C'mon, Fox, why would I joke about this?" Diva yelled. "I'm talking serious here, the Krazoa disguised as your friends are out there to kill you!"  
  
"I've heard stuff like that all the time..." Fox muttered.  
  
"Yeah, in the movies!"  
  
"I'm going back," Fox said turning. "Thanks for the... entertaining yet morbid story, Die-vah."  
  
"It's DIVA to you, Mister!!!!!!!" she shot back.  
  
Fox whistled as he walked further into the forests. "C'mon, Tricky, let's go!"  
  
Tricky sighed then turned to look at Starr then Diva. He shook his head, "Sorry, guys... I have to go."  
  
As Tricky ran to follow Fox, Diva stepped forward, but before she would run to catch up with the fox and dinosaur, a voice called out from behind. "Don't, Serena..."  
  
"What do you mean by 'Don't'? You don't want Fox to learn the even harder way, do you?"  
  
"Let us handle this, Diva," another voice spoke.  
  
Starr turned to the tree behind them. The three shadows with halos over their heads stepped out. The little boy whispered, "Uncles..."  
  
"Stay here and watch Starr, Diva," the third shadow spoke. "We'll handle this. Besides, there is someone we'll have to pick up at EarthWalker Palace. Don't expect us to be back too soon, though. Good bye." And with that, all three of the shadows vanished, figures, halos, and all.  
  
Diva sighed sadly, shaking her head. She turned around to where Fox and Tricky left then cupped her beak to shout out one last message. "Their eyes, Fox! Look into their eyes! You'll see what I'm talking about!"  
  
***  
  
"There they are!" Tricky pointed to Fox. By the trees near the entrance to ThornTail Hollow are the tired StarFox Team and Krystal, panting hard as if they've been running the whole day.  
  
The red fox ran to their sides, glad to see them, but his gladness turned to worry and anxiety when he saw them heavily wounded. "Guys... what happened?"  
  
Tears streamed from Krystal's eyes and sobs rose from her throat as she ran to Fox and embraced him. Fox gasped as some of her blood dripped from her wounds to his shirt. "Oh, Fox," she choked. "I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid... afraid of what?"  
  
"There was this falcon lady," Slippy told Fox as he panted for breath. "She came last night and attacked us..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Peppy ran to Fox and placed his hands on his shoulder. Fox noticed that his gray hands were stained with blood. "My boy... she was trying to kill you!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"She came in armed with only a tasekkon," Falco warned. "I have no idea how she'll be able to kill anyone with it, except to bash your head and crush your skull or strangle you."  
  
Fox stuttered.  
  
Krystal hugged Fox closer, her arms completely around him. Fox was so close he can feel her sweet breath and her heart beating inside her bosom. "Oh, Fox... we chased that woman away... thank God you're safe..."  
  
This... this... Fox began to think, *uncensored* images dancing in his head. He shook them off by shaking his head, shuddering almost violently. This.... he thought, this isn't like her.......... Fox immediately pushed the vixen away and looked into her eyes, glaring. "Krystal... what's with you..."  
  
Wait... something's wrong..............  
  
As Fox's orbs gazed deeply into hers, he noticed a slight difference. In the anatomy eye, there is the iris (the colored part), the pupil (the black dot that reacts to light and actually "sees"), and the white (the rest of the eye). Normally pupils are black. Krystal's was purple. The rest of her eye was normal, but the pupils of her eyes were purple, making it look eerie but unnoticeable at first glance.  
  
Krystal muttered, "What is it, Fox?"  
  
Fox turned to his Team, who were standing there, staring. Good. Fox walked to Peppy first and looked into his aging scarlet eyes. His pupils were also purple. The fox turned to Slippy next. His pupils were purple too. Falco also had purple pupils when Fox looked into his eyes. Fox trembled. Normally if one would have discolored pupils he'd be blind... and these guys aren't blind...  
  
"Your... eyes..." Fox whispered.  
  
All of the sudden blood splattered over Falco's shirt, neck, and face. Fox gasped. What happened? He trembled again, his blood turning cold and hands becoming sweaty. He felt blood tricking on his clothes as well, but much more blood... in fact, he was drenched. Much of it dripped on the grassy floor, making a puddle. Fox slowly reached his own chest, his fingers shaking weakly. He could feel... cold... hard... stiff... the stiffness of Krystal's sharp staff. Fox looked down. The spear's end was through in between his chest and shoulder, literally through... a quarter of the staff was impaled through his body. Using only his eyes and not turning his head, Fox glanced at Krystal, who held the staff. She had a stern look on her face, her eyes glaring boldly. Why didn't Fox feel the weapon go through his body? Is it because it happened so suddenly and his chest became numb? Only for a moment. Fox finally felt his wound throbbing, stinging sharply in pain... He could really feel the blood flowing then dripping into a puddle. Fox's knees and legs gave out, and slowly he squatted then leaned forward, standing on only the balls of his feet.  
  
"It hurts, does it?" Krystal said, the voice somehow slightly echoing like a deity. "That's the pain only mortals can feel... mortals with a body..."  
  
Fox panted, his breathing becoming shallow. "You.......... that woman......... she was telling the truth..."  
  
"Sad to say," Peppy said, "that woman was truly wretched... to defy the authority of the Krazoa.... the Krazoa that needs your strong shell more than you do."  
  
Fox's eyes swelled with tears, the water dripping down his face then to the blood puddle... tears of both shock and pain.  
  
"Falco?" Krystal spoke. The blue bird stepped forward with a SharpClaw ax he found in the forest held in his hands. Krystal then turned her attention to Fox, "Hold still. If you move, your death will be slow and ever more painful."  
  
Fox sobbed as he closed his eyes, waiting for that ax to reach his neck...  
  
  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
  
  
Dun-dun-DUNNNN! Now that I've finished Chapter 5, what do you think? Please review and let me know! 


	6. Part I, Chapter 6: Invisible

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update again! Okay. I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr. Please R+R. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
*** Chapter 16: "Invisible"  
  
THWACK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Wait....." Fox whispered as he breathed what he thought was his last. "That's not the sound an ax makes when it severs flesh..."  
  
Fox couldn't believe his eyes once they opened. Falco was lying on the ground, the ax dropped onto the ground with him. A large shiner was made over both his raptorial eyes, stars flying around his head as he lay there, dazed and definitely confused.  
  
"Who's there?!" Peppy shouted, taking out a SharpClaw Mace from his overcoat, Slippy doing the same with a sword. "Show yourself!"  
  
Fox shook when he heard a large crack sound out as Peppy fell backwards to the ground, his nose cracking and blood gushing out as if something slugged him on the face... but there was nothing. Slippy grunted as his face flushed read and spit flew as he flinched as if the wind kicked him in the gut, then fell back as if an uppercut was thrown on his chin. Both Peppy and Slippy lay on the ground, as dazed as their feathered comrade.  
  
The fox shuddered as his world became hazy. His head felt like spinning, and he felt like he was going to topple. Krystal released the staff as she screeched, lifting in the air. Fox looked back. The blue vixen's feet were off the ground, and it looked like an invisible opponent was clutching her by the throat. The vulpine lost his balance on his squatting, and he nearly fell sideways when he felt a hand lift him back up. Fox looked to where he felt the hand. Nothing. Was the wind holding him up? Fox was too much in pain to even think about it.  
  
"Don't worry..." the soft, gentle voice of a woman spoke... it sounded like Krystal... but Krystal was hanging in the air... who could that be...  
  
Fox screamed bloody hell as he felt the staff pull from his body quickly yet smoothly, more crimson flying, adding to the already shed blood. He immediately fell down on his puddle, his world going black again since the crashing of the Great Fox as he watched his Team run...  
  
***  
  
"Mama! He's awake!" Fox heard Starr yell as soon as he awakened. He did not open his eye immediately, however. He decided to just lay there and let his ears hear his surroundings. Birds singing. Flies buzzing. Water flowing. The soft voices of Diva and Starr conversing. Fox wanted to open his eyes, but even they felt heavy after a long sleep. Yet how did Starr know Fox was awake? Probably because of the mournful moaning of a leader who lost his team to mutiny.  
  
Fox can still feel the sharp pain on his chest and shoulder. He survived? Fox didn't think so. Yet he can thank God for watching over him, that he has decided to stretch his hand to the young leader who's life is in peril. Yet why didn't He let live his closest friends? Only God Himself knows... it is not Fox's right to ask... someday, he'll know.  
  
The young vulpine Lylatian could feel the coolness of a damp rag carefully placed on his weary head. "See, Fox?" Diva whispered in his twitching ear. "I warned you about them..."  
  
"How..." Fox choked as teardrops fell from his closed eyes. "Why...?"  
  
"The Krazoa... they just want shells to experience life, how outsiders of Dinosaur Planet live... that could explain why they chose your Team instead of dead dinosaurs... plus they need to rebuild the Krazoa Palace."  
  
"Them..."  
  
"Why not? Your friends are incredibly smart and strong... plus, they associated with the Great Fox McCloud who reunited them in the Krazoa Palace."  
  
"Krazoa..."  
  
"Now they're out to kill you too, plus one more guy... and I'm afraid I know who that'll be."  
  
Fox stopped murmuring. Starr sat by his mother, asking her as he tugged on her skirt. "Who, Mama? If they kill Fox, who will the sixth Krazoa try to take?"  
  
Diva gazed into her son's eyes sadly. Starr shook, receiving the hint his mother gave him.  
  
"Starr, watch over Fox for now," she told her son as she stood up. "I'll be back to get him some more water."  
  
This sounded all too familiar to Fox. He opened his eyes and quickly sat up then shouted, "Watch out for that-!"  
  
His warning came in too late. Diva already fell off a ten foot cliff and knocked her out.  
  
Starr turned to Fox, "Wait, how did you-"  
  
"If I know your mother," Fox sighed, "something like that would guarantee to happen..."  
  
***  
  
During the bloody fight of Fox and his Team, Tricky did his usual hide-and- wait-until-everything-stops routine whenever his hero would battle. When the screaming and blood shedding stopped, Tricky stepped out of the bushes where he hid.  
  
All he saw where puddles of blood and abandoned weapons. Tricky flustered, looking in all directions of his furry companion. "Fox? FOX!!!!!"  
  
"He's with Serena... don't worry, Tricky. He'll be fine," a gentle voice that sounded like it belonged to an aging man spoke to Tricky.  
  
Again the EarthWalker prince looked in all directions. Nothing. Nothing but trees, shrubs, bushes, grass, leaves, birds, bees, and so on, but that was it. Tricky shivered and whimpered, then cried out, "WHO ARE YOU????? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH FOX?????"  
  
"We saved him, you little brat!" another voice called out, speaking like a New York gangster. "If you want to look for him, look for Diva! Gawddammit, if it weren't for us, Fox would have met the same fate we had!"  
  
"The same fate..."  
  
"That reminds me," a third voice spoke, a rather high-pitched, sort of squeaky voice. "How come you refer Diva by her real name, Peppy?"  
  
The first voice answered, "Because it sounds prettier, Slippy. Besides, I have no idea why Falco called her Diva in the first place-"  
  
"Because she struts her stuff all the time back in Zoness!" the second voice shouted. "Gawd, she gets on my nerves like a little sister!"  
  
Tricky whispered nervously to himself, "Peppy... Slippy... Falco?"  
  
The young dinosaur felt a hand touch his shoulder. Tricky faced where he felt the hand, but he saw nothing... as if the hand was invisible. Yet he recognized the feeling of the small, furry hand. "Krystal?"  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, Tricky..." Krystal's voice spoke. "We'll make sure the Krazoa will never lay a finger on him ever..."  
  
***  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Starr?" Fox asked the little boy as he recovered from his fatal wound days later, watching him draw a picture on a rock with a black clay crayon.  
  
Starr smiled, "Sure."  
  
Fox began his question, "How long have you been on Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
"All my life," the child said as he picked up a yellow crayon.  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Dead serious!" the little boy responded while coloring a part of his drawing yellow.  
  
"You can't be... how old are you again?"  
  
"Nine."  
  
"So you've been here for the entire nine years of your life?"  
  
"You'd better believe it, fuzzball!"  
  
'Oy, that's what your mother called me...' Fox thought as he shuddered. He continued his conversation, "And your mother... how long as she been in here?"  
  
"Nine years."  
  
"Nine years?" Fox repeated. "Did she have you here on Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
Starr remained quiet for the next five minutes as he used blue and red crayons to continue his coloring.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I... dunno..."  
  
"Really, huh?" Fox paused, as if trying to think of another question to ask. "Were you-?"  
  
"You said you wanted to ask ONE question!"  
  
"Okay, fine," Fox sighed, knowing he shouldn't argue with a kid. "May I ask a series of questions?"  
  
"Depends!" Starr dropped his red and blue crayons and moved on to the green. "What's on your mind, McCloud-san?"  
  
"Were you guys the only... um... outsiders here on Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
"My papa was here for seven years."  
  
"Really? Seven? Where is your father now?"  
  
"Burning in hell!"  
  
'Is he really a nine-year-old kid?' Fox shuddered as he pondered. He sighed and continued, "I take it you... don't like your father-"  
  
"He dirtied Mama."  
  
"What?"  
  
Starr glared daggers into Fox's eyes. "You heard me. He dirtied Mama."  
  
Does he mean what it sounds like? No... it couldn't.... "Who told you that?"  
  
"No one. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"Do you even know what that means- OW!!! OW!! OW!!!"  
  
Before Fox would even finish off, he felt the crayons thrown at his head like bullets from a machine gun. Fox flinched and held his head, then started barking at the little boy, "Geez, kid, WHAT IS YOUR PRO-"  
  
Fox's barking was cut off by the sobbing from Starr's crying. Was it something Fox said that hurt the little boy?  
  
Starr wiped his tears then kicked Fox in the shins, causing the vulpine to hop around in pain. He screamed out as he cried, "MY PAPA RAPED MY MAMA, AND THAT'S WHY I WAS BORN HERE ON DINOSAUR PLANET!!!!!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW????!!!!"  
  
Fox fell and sat on his rear, then shot back at the wailing boy, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, kiddo, do you even understand what you've just said???"  
  
"I'll tell you what I've understood!" Starr said as he walked to the fallen fox. "That blue vixen..."  
  
"Krystal?"  
  
"Yeah, that warrior-vixen babe, Krystal... be honest, Fox, how far did you go with her? Did ya actually get to see her naked or what? What? C'mon, tell me, are he boobs all foine and her @$$, is it-"  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY A NINE-YEAR-OLD KID???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Despite Starr and Fox's bickering (hey, put that together, what do you get?), Diva sat quietly on a tree branch far away where they rested. Even though she was at a safe distance from their squabbling, she could hear their topic of *unintended* choice. She sighed sorrowfully then looked up to the sky with gloomy eyes, horrible memories returning her mind... memories that she wished she'd either forget or die... but she has a son who needs her... a son who was born from lust and greed...  
  
***  
  
((Told from Diva's POV))  
  
I grew up in the streets of Kosaku City, Zoness. There, I met Falco Lombardi. He was the one who gave me the nickname 'Diva'. From then on, I was known as Diva Jenson instead of Serena Jenson... not that I disliked the name 'Diva,' though. I didn't meet Falco until a year before he joined the StarFox Team. Until then, we were mortal enemies. I earned my nickname because that hotheaded bird thought I was always strutting my stuff. Sheesh! He should talk!  
  
We met each other in the streets at least once every day... and at least once every day we'd get into a fight. I never knew why we would fight in the first place, except I remember this-I hate him, and he hates me. I still don't know why he hates me, but then again, I don't know why I hate him. I'll bet he feels the same way too.  
  
Yet despite of our hate, we never let anyone battle against us. I remember one time I was being mugged by a bunch of thieves. Falco fought them off. I recall yelling at him, 'Why did you do that, you punk! I could have fought them off myself!' He yelled back at me, 'Sure, like you would.' Days later, I returned the favor when a bunch of drunks involved him in a knife fight. I didn't know why I helped him in the first place, but I guess it was because of the mortality of my heart that I assisted an enemy. Perhaps from that one time that blue-feathered b@$t@rd helped me it showed he too also has some good in him...  
  
Then... one day... it... happened...  
  
It happened when both Falco and I were nineteen years old. I was walking casually in the streets when a golden eagle and a red-tailed hawk attacked me. They were much stronger and faster than me, and I couldn't fight them even with all the strength I had. They eventually overcame me. I wondered why they didn't kill me, though, they beat me badly, almost crushing my skull and breaking every bone in my body. I had money, but they didn't take it. I had jewelry, but they didn't take it either. Why didn't they steal my money and jewelry?  
  
What they really had in mind was not stealing my money or my jewelry, but what they were really aiming for is stealing my virginity. The eagle didn't have any interest me, so he only held me down and stripped me. And the hawk... he... he...... it was so horrible, so frightening... the screams... the cries... the voices of the hawk and eagle... those demonic eyes... his lustful glare... the curses... the pleadings, the tears... I was emotionally and physically scarred, I wanted to die... I'd rather die than be sullied!  
  
When the hawk was finished doing his thing, Falco came in. He fought them, but he only managed to chase them away. When they were gone, it was too late. I couldn't move... I couldn't breathe... I couldn't blink or speak... I couldn't do anything but just lie there and stare.  
  
For the next several weeks, I stayed in Falco's friend Katt's house. There, Katt gave me companionship that came from a fellow woman, probably because she knew that if I came across another man I'd either lash out or go crazy. But then, Falco did come to comfort me. I guess from there we finally befriended each other. For those several weeks I looked up to him like my big brother. He and Katt gave me food. Shelter. Of course, at the first few days I didn't eat or sleep... I just lay there, dazed. I couldn't think but only recall every single moment of the violation. Katt and Falco understood. They gave me shoulders to cry on. I gave it all out. I cried out a river that could flood the entire planet. Yet they never abandoned me. I owed them everything, everything I had. But I had nothing to give them but my utterance of my thanks.  
  
It was not until after those several weeks when I laid my and the hawk's egg.  
  
Of course, I was afraid, at first. I couldn't believe it, I was knocked up! I was terribly confused of what to do, whether to abandon the egg, leave it in an orphanage, or simply smash it in abortion. But no, I couldn't... I dunno, I guess it was an automatic feeling that I wanted to keep my egg, probably because I was being a mother for the very first time. I couldn't get rid of my child, my child born of hate... even before Starr hatched I grew to love him.  
  
After Falco left for the StarFox Team and Katt for Zonessian Alliance, I no longer engaged into fights. I had an egg waiting to hatch, and I cannot take it out of my sight.  
  
And then... he... that hawk... came again.  
  
He wanted me. He wanted to mess me up again. I remember those words he uttered out when he ran into people in search of me: 'Where's my woman?' Of course, he didn't know my name, but he knew my body... he knew it moment he saw it. I ran.  
  
I finally fought off the golden eagle accomplice and drove behind his ship. I didn't know how to fly it at the time, but it was the only way. I had to run away to someplace distant. I thought of escaping to Macbeth, so I jet off with my egg and headed straight to that planet. Boy, that was the biggest mistake I ever did. Why? That hawk followed me closely (and why not? I was using his friend's ship!). He literally chased me half-way across the galaxy, using up his friend's fuel. I had to make an emergency landing, but I was already too far away from the other planets.  
  
That's when I landed in Dinosaur Planet.  
  
Because of the lack of experience I had in piloting, I made a crash landing, therefore completely destroying the ship. I survived, of course, and so did my egg. Days passed, and I haven't encountered that hawk ever since. I was relieved. I thought he'd never find me here on Dinosaur Planet.  
  
It was rough adjusting to live with the dinosaurs at first. I had to grow accustom to their ways of life, but before long, it became a pretty comfortable and carefree way of life, and pretty soon I felt I was in paradise. My son even hatched a week later, and I named him Starr. I dunno, at that time I've heard of the StarFox Team's great deeds of Lylat, and I guess because of Falco's company during my time of need I decided to name my son after the entire Team (why didn't I name him after that blue boy? Maybe I still hated him a little back then...). For seven years Starr grew up to be a strong, smart, and healthy boy, educated and a fantastic warrior. I felt as if I was raising what could be Dinosaur Planet's future hero.  
  
My nightmare came true again when I encountered the hawk in Starr's seventh birthday. I thought I'd never meet him again, but it turns out he's been hiding in Dinosaur Planet all these years. I thought I might have to force myself into falling in love with him, marrying him, and letting him father our child. I was wrong. He wanted only me. My body. He was full of lust, yet also full of seething hatred. He kidnapped me in the party and violated me again in Cape Claw. That's when Starr came in hopes to rescue me, but he had front row seats of witnessing his mother's violation.  
  
I guess it was of the boy's spirit and youthful courage that caused him to throw his spear at his own father... of course, at that time Starr didn't know that the man who was 'dirtying' his mother was his own father. For some reason, Starr chased away the hawk, running after him for hours. I lay there in Cape Claw for those few hours before I got up to look for them. Sure enough, I found Starr and his father, but at a most traumatic position. A RedEye was feasting on the body of the hawk as Starr was kneeling by the pool of his papa's blood.  
  
Two years later, Starr brought up everything he saw on his seventh birthday. I didn't know what I should do, so I just told him. Told him everything that happened. Now he knows... and I wished I never, ever told him what happened to his mother.  
  
***  
  
((3rd Person Omniscient))  
  
That night, Fox decided to walk around the forest after a day from arguing with Starr. He felt sorry and upset for the boy. He shouldn't have talked. It was painful enough already for the boy to go through his stranding on Dinosaur Planet.  
  
Fox found a patch of grass underneath the starry sky and lay there. He felt the coolness of the grass intertwine with his fur as he laid, his foxy eyes gazing at the stars. As he watched every little star twinkle and sparkle, memories of his late father came to mind... how he showed him the stars and what it meant to be a hero. Fox admired his father for so long even after his tragic death when Pigma Dengar betrayed the StarFox Team. Whenever he was out there, fighting in a war, battling against his opponent, laying out a battle strategy plan, or simply hanging out with his Team, he would think of James McCloud. It is truly a tragedy to see that a little boy name Starr would develop a seething hatred towards his dead father.  
  
Suddenly he heard the voices of Diva and Starr. It was Diva who spoke first, whispering to her child, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, Mama. I just had a rough day."  
  
"Oh, really?" Soft kisses were heard, and Fox smiled, knowing that only Starr's mother would be the one to comfort him.  
  
Fox could hear movement stirring, and he assumed that it was Diva putting Starr to bed and laying a blanket over him. He then heard the boy, "Mama, can you sing me that one song?"  
  
Which song?"  
  
"The one you loved when you were still in Zoness."  
  
'She was from Zoness???' Fox thought to himself.  
  
"All right, son, but I'll have to do it quietly," Diva said. "Fox might be asleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Fox's ears twitched then lay back when he heard Diva starting to sing softly and beautifully to her son. Some lullaby. In fact, it isn't even a lullaby. It was a song composed by Edwin McCain and very well a tad bit of an old song, but it was a good one. A beautiful one, in fact. The perfect one to hear from a mother who's son was born from hate yet raised with love.  
  
~*~ Lying here with you  
  
Listening to the rain  
  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
  
I found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Looking in your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are is everything to me  
  
These are the moments  
  
I know heaven must exist  
  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
  
I have all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
Every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I have's come true  
  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
  
Here with you here with me  
  
~*~  
  
Fox sighed again, his eyes feeling heavy with sleepiness. What a song to sing to one's child. A song of appreciation... that's a song that should be sung from a mother to a child, the appreciation of a child born to that mother despite the chaos and trauma.  
  
***  
  
"Fox! Where are you?" Tricky screamed out amidst the quietness of the forest.  
  
The voice of Falco hushed the yelling dino. "Be quiet, foo! People could be sleeping!"  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"Rest now, Tricky," Peppy said, patting the prince's back. "You'll see him soon enough. Now get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."  
  
Tricky decided to just give in and lay down. As his eyes gazed into the sky, he noticed three stars disappearing and three darks ones "shining" in their place.  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
  
  
Voila! Now that I've finished Chapter 6, what do you think? Please review and let me know! 


	7. Part I, Chapter 7: Uniting of Forces

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update again! Okay. I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr. Please R+R. Thank you. ~~ Imagen ~~  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: "Uniting of Forces"  
  
"Oh dear... oh my..." Diva whispered as she stroked her son to sleep. The three stars... the ruby, emerald, and sapphire... they've disappeared. And what's worse... another set of three stars... am aquamarine, an amethyst, and a jasper... their brightness are beginning to diminish. The woman's heart paced as she watched the glistening rays of the three other stars starting to dim. She especially gazed upon the aquamarine, knowing what it represents. "Please... don't.... fall..."  
  
Too late. The aquamarine star completely lost its brightness, the twinkling becoming more than a speck of white before wholly disappearing. In its place, a dark spot appeared, darker than the night sky itself.  
  
"Oh, no..." the young woman muttered, shuddering. The aquamarine star has already fallen, and the amethyst star seemed to be next to fall. "This... does not bide well."  
  
***  
  
Fox never noticed the falling stars. Instead, he was asleep, dreaming about them even before they were ever thought to have fallen.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Papa," a small, three-year-old Fox McCloud whispered to his father's ear, "What's that up there?"  
  
"Those are stars," James said with a smile as he lifted his son to his shoulders, setting him there.  
  
"What's stars?"  
  
"They're... um..." McCloud-san tried to come up with the best explanation he could give to a tiny child. "You see, they're giant balls of heat and lava that are compressed together. At a distance, though, they look really small, so all they do is sparkle and shine and act as natural night lights of the night sky."  
  
"But isn't the moon the big night light?"  
  
"Yes," James said as he squeezed little Fox's hand. "But sometimes the moon goes away, and then what happens? It gets dark. But the stars keep it from getting too dark. That's why they're there. Even one star cannot shine on its own. That's why there's so many."  
  
Fox's eyes sparkled as he gazed into the stars. Yes, indeed, the light was beautiful. Their twinkling light was astonishing and breathtaking, their rays reaching out into the galaxy then vanishing in the infinite vastness. The little boy reached out to "touch" the stars, his hand covering the brightest star, the golden one that outshone three other of the brighter stars, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire. He gripped it, the twinkling disappearing in his grip. Fox closed his eyes then brought his closed fist to his chest, then reopened both his eyes and hand. Nothing.  
  
James chuckled. "One day, Fox... you will be among the stars."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, you will fly higher than the stars. You can see them all that you like, and you can reach them and feel its brilliance."  
  
"When, Papa? When?"  
  
McCloud grinned at his son. What he meant by being among the stars was that one day Fox would fly along with him as a StarFox Mercenary Pilot. "When you grow up... you can join me and my Team."  
  
"Team... are you really like the stars?"  
  
"To shine together to bring light? Not exactly, Fox... not exactly... but if you think about it... yes. One cannot shine without the other to give light. That's why you have a Team. You work together for the benefit of others. Just like the stars."  
  
***  
  
Before he would do anything for the day, Starr placed on around his head a sweatband made of hemp. He painted his face with clay then looked into the stream. Once again, he had that forest native look. And he liked it.  
  
Starr approached a large boulder with a pile of rocks on top of it and some leaves, berries, and fruits. He took the fruits and squeezed the juice out of them, pouring them in a bowl-shaped stone, then placed the berries and leaves into the juice. He mashed them together into a paste with a cleaned out rock, mixing them thoroughly. He checked once in a while to see if he crushed the seeds then took out the husks. He did this for fifteen minutes, making the paste as smooth as possible.  
  
The little boy then slid down the boulder and strolled across the woods until he approached the sleeping Fox. He smiled when he noticed his peaceful face. He must be dreaming something nice.  
  
Suddenly sinister cackling was heard in the air. Starr looked in all directions and spotted a Flying Creature diving in towards the young bird. The boy ducked, the Creature just barely missing. It headed towards the snoozing vulpine the started clawing him on the face, making him bleed.  
  
Fox woke up in a start and started to panic, confused since all of this is happening so fast after just waking up. Starr grabbed the spear off his back and threw it at the Creature with great accuracy, the monster vanishing from the air as soon as the obsidian spear head skewered through its flesh.  
  
Fox panted, "Whoa... good job, Starr!"  
  
"Nah, it's no problem, Fox. Just target practice," he said as he approached the dazed fox and sat down.  
  
The fox placed his hand on his face. He could feel the scratches the Flying Creature gave him. "Stupid @$$ creature... attacking while I'm sleeping! Ow!"  
  
"Careful. You might get infected," the eyas said as he scooped up some of the paste. He gestured to Fox that he was about to apply it. Fox set down his hand and leaned forward so the boy can apply the home-made cream.  
  
"What's that?" Fox asked. "Ointment?"  
  
"Yeah, made of berries, leaves, and fruits from the Cape Claw palm trees and bushes. They have oils that quicken the healing process for a while. I made some for that wound on your chest, but I guess I have to put some on your face from that Flying Creature."  
  
"Really? Who taught you how to make that?"  
  
"My mama."  
  
Fox smiled. Starr gestured to Fox to take off his shirt so he can apply the ointment on his chest, back, and shoulder. The vulpine nodded then slipped off his vest then his green shirt, allowing the boy to apply the cream.  
  
"How long will it be until I heal completely?" Fox decided to ask.  
  
"If you leave the wound to heal and not touch it and stuff, it'll take about three more days. That wound is pretty deep. Don't expect it to heal so soon."  
  
Fox chuckled. "So, Starr, um... where's your mother?"  
  
"Out to hunt for food. She'll come back with some fish in due time."  
  
"Are you not scared when she's not around?"  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
Starr sighed. "Mama needs me. If I leave her, she'll be lonely. And so will I. And I don't want that."  
  
"I see..." Fox thought about the song Diva sang to her son. "I heard her sing last night."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She has a nice voice. She could really be a diva, no pun intended."  
  
Both Starr and Fox laughed. Fox continued, "So, Starr, can you answer this question? I hope it's not offensive or anything..."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Do you ever wish to get off of Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
Starr paused. He looked up to the sunny sky, puffy white clouds floating across the blanket of light blue. "Sometimes."  
  
"What would you like to be when you grow up?"  
  
Starr smiled. "To be a mercenary. Just like you!"  
  
"A... a mercenary?"  
  
"I wanna help people across the galaxy! I wanna fight bad guys, save people's life, prevent them from suffering... maybe even prevent suffering like what my mama went through."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Even when I grow up, get married and have my own kids, I would never abandon my mama. I'm not gonna leave her in some resting home; rather, she can stay with me. I know it's embarrassing, but I don't want mama to be all alone."  
  
Fox grinned. "My... how noble. Maybe you SHOULD be a mercenary. You've got the heart of one."  
  
"When you do go back to Lylat," Starr asked as he tugged Fox's arm. "will you take me and mama with you? I want to know what the outside world is like!"  
  
Fox shuddered. 'Geez, he thought, that's what the Krazoa want. That's why they've taken my friend's dead bodies... and going home... will I ever go home?'  
  
***  
  
"There he is!" Krystal's voice sounded out from atop a cliff at Cape Claw. At distance, in the forests where many trees and bushes grew, a fox and an eyas were chatting. "There's Fox!"  
  
"I see him!" Tricky exclaimed. He smiled, a menacing grin suddenly appearing on his scaly face.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Slippy chuckled. "What's in your mind, Tricky?"  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
***  
  
Before Fox would begin to ask another question, an apple fell on his head. Fox flinched and rubbed his head as he looked up. Sky. All sky. Fox wasn't even under a tree. "Where did that apple come from? Did you throw that, Starr?"  
  
"ME???" Starr squeaked. "I was in front of you! I couldn't have thrown that apple even if I had one!"  
  
"Then wha- OW!!!" Another one fell on his head. Fox looked in all directions. Nothing but trees, shrubbery, and earth. "All right, Diva, that's not funny! Cut that out- OW!!!" And another apple fell on his head. Three apples. Yet Fox was not standing under a tree, and if felt as if the apple came from above. The vulpine looked up into the sky. Falling like a dropped bomb, a fourth apple fell, only on Fox's face. Fox slapped his hands on his forehead and yelped and fell, in pain and definitely confused.  
  
Starr's eyes widened. "Where did those apples come from???"  
  
"Don't look at me!!!!!!!!" Before Fox would even think of where the fruit came from, a whole shower of apples fell all over the fox, yet not on Starr or anything else. Pretty soon, Fox found himself buried in a pile of red, deciduous apples.  
  
The vulpine dug himself out and gasped for breath. Starr laughed, pointing to Fox as if making him a laughingstock. "Ha ha ha! Loser!"  
  
"Oh, shaddup!" Fox yelled as he threw an apple on Starr's head. Before that apple would hit the lad's face, it stopped in midair and floated. Fox gaped, "HUH???" He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Before he would have his eyes on the apple again, it shot back into his nose, ricocheting into the trees before hitting him on the back on the head.  
  
Starr stared and looked around then started laughing. Fox was too dazed to even ask what he's laughing at.  
  
By the time he came to, the apples were gone. It seemed he was only out like light for a few minutes. He moaned, "Where did those apples go?"  
  
"Right there," Starr said, pointing up.  
  
Fox looked up. The apples were floating again, all of them several yards above his head in a cloud of fruit. This hinted Fox to run, shielding his head.  
  
Yet even as he ran, the apples followed him, as if the wind was carrying them in its delicate yet strong hands. It quickly threw them, each of them well aiming for Fox's head, back, rear, and tail. Ultimately the fox stopped running, but the apples didn't stop shooting. They ricocheted on his forehead, nose, shoulders, chest, and stomach like missiles, not knocking him but bruising him instead. By the time a few well-aimed apples were shot on Fox's crotch the young vulpine moaned and flinched, falling to his knees before falling.  
  
Starr shook his head and approached Fox as the apples floated and stopped shooting, "Wow... how are you gonna have pups with Krystal now?"  
  
"STARR!!! You have a sick mind!"  
  
"And so do your friends," Starr said as he kicked Fox's side lightly. He called out to the air, "Okay, you guys! You can stop now!"  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"My aunt and uncles. They brought you here after the fake Krystal skewered you."  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
It sat atop of the rubble. Red, menacing eyes that glared banefully across the wreckage. Teeth as sharp as swords were bared in that sinister smile. His scales as green as flawless emeralds shone in the burning sun. His armor, plated with red and gold, also shone, his one hand on a dagger that shed much blood and his other but prosthesis of two sharp claws. On his head was a large helmet, with two horns on it as sharp as the Devil's himself, with a heart to match. An evil heart that thirsted for blood. Death. And revenge.  
  
His plan was infallible. Indomitable. Nothing can reverse it. How can it be? The arson was perfect. The curiosity of the Krazoa came in no better time. And the death of the majority of the StarFox Team and the Cerenian vixen... ah. All is sweet. As sweet as the revenge from the man who killed him.  
  
That man.... who took away his dictatorship and tyranny as hopeful ruler of Dinosaur Planet.  
  
As he strolled in the debris of the once beautiful architecture of the Krazoa Palace, now destroyed by the angry flames of arson, he thought about how time was crawling ever so slowly. What is taking those Krazoa so long? Have they not taken their shells already? All he has heard is that by far only four have found those shells. Nothing else. The other two are weakening. Have they not killed that... that... man... that "hero" of Lylat? The specter clenched his only fist fiercely as he thought about it. That fox, that rather short, furry, impatient, money-grubbing fuzz ball with ears and a tail... why isn't he dead yet? Why haven't the Krazoa used the bodies and memories of his dear old "friends" and destroyed him? Why hasn't he suffered? Why hasn't his blood been shed? The apparition growled as he picked up a rock from the earth and clenched it, his fury crushing the stone and turning it into dust. Oh, how he pines for the bloodshed of the StarFox Leader, his screaming from suffering and moaning from dying are but music to his dead ears.  
  
As he released the dust in his hands, he feels the piercing gaze from a set of two, sinister eyes. The armored ghost opened his hand and expelled the rest of the crushed stone then drew out his blade. "Who are you?" he roared, his booming voice shaking the earth, the birds in the sky shrieking in horror then fleeing in terror of the demon below them.  
  
The owner of the two eyes stepped out slowly then bowed humbly. He spoke with utmost regard, "I am merely a man who awaits your service, milord."  
  
"Be gone!" the apparition barked like an enraged wolf, ready to rip to shreds his helpless prey. "Away from here, stranger! I speak to no one."  
  
"But my lord," the second being groaned with humility. He stepped out further to the deceased tyrant, revealing that he, too, is a shade who has been deceased for ever so long. He continued to plead, "I am only here to ask to serve you as your servant."  
  
"Spare me your lies. I have been tricked once. It will not happen again."  
  
"Oh, but sir, my lord, I do not intend to trick you. What I seek will be found in my service to you, and doing it will satisfy both of us if you give me a chance," the second spirit said as he bowed to the ground, falling on his knees first then placing his hands on the earth, his face hiding in the darkness of his own shade.  
  
The armored specter snarled. "What is it you want? '  
  
"Those Krazoa... only four has taken their shells. Originally their plan was merely to experience life outside of Dinosaur Planet, yet since you've destroyed their palace, their plans have changed, and they must rebuild their home. You, however, did this for your own purpose, and that is to seek revenge. I only ask to help you get that revenge."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"I can deliver to you the death of Fox McCloud. In return, one of the Krazoa can take his shell. However, one last Krazoa would be left. Yet can the Krazoa take the body of a dinosaur?"  
  
"You speak of ignorance. I have taken a spirit of the Krazoa. Upon releasing it I also released my soul and caused my body to decease and die thirsting for revenge."  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand."  
  
"And?"  
  
The second shade stood up, but he kept his face hidden. "I know a good shell for the last Krazoa."  
  
"Do you?" the armored ghost asked, almost sounding as if interested. He approached a piece of stone walls and sat on it. "What... shell... do you speak of?"  
  
"Have you heard of the one who goes by the name of Serena Jenson?"  
  
The first spirit thought for a while. "Ah, yes... the one woman who came to Dinosaur Planet and was stranded here and bore her child of violation. Her?"  
  
"Yes. You may not know it, but despite her appalling clumsiness, she is rather a remarkable warrior, one with extraordinary martial art skills and mastery of the tasekkon. She'd make an excellent shell for the sixth Krazoa."  
  
The armored ghost's sinister eyes widened. "Oh?"  
  
"And in return," the second shade continued, "all I ask is the woman's soul."  
  
"Her soul? Why would you want her soul?"  
  
"As you can already see, my lord, I, too, have no body of my own, for it was devoured by a ravening RedEye. I have sullied both her body and her soul and impregnated her, causing the birth of that wretched child, yet even without my body I still lust for her. If I don't have a body, then I must have her soul. The body can be given to the Krazoa as a shell. All I want is her soul."  
  
The powerful specter cackled. He stood up, a large, menacing grin on his face. "I like your plan. All right. We have a deal. Grant me the death of McCloud and Jenson, and you can take her soul as yours. All of it. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"That is all I want, yes."  
  
"I must have your name."  
  
The shadow looked up to his lord, revealing the face of a red-tailed hawk. "My name is Kuro Youkai. And I am forever at your service, my lord."  
  
((To be continued...))  
  
Dum...... da DUM dum........... DUUUUMMM! Now that I've finished Chapter 7, what do you think? Please review and let me know! 


	8. Part I, Chapter 8: Enter Kuro Youkai

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. Thank you. ~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: "Enter Kuro Youkai"  
  
Fox stared blankly at Starr as he lay on the ground, he hands over his apple-wounded manhood. "Uncles... aunt..." His dazed eyes examined his surroundings. "I don't see anyone or anything!"  
  
"Of course, you don't. They're ghosts."  
  
"G-G....G-Ghosts?...." Fox shuddered, then struggled to laugh it off. "W- What are you talking about, Starr? There's no such thing as ghosts!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Starr looked up. "Aunty?" One of the apples lifted from the ground all by itself and was thrown on Fox's head. "Then can you explain that?" Starr said.  
  
Fox's face fell on the forest floor in a splat. He looked back at Starr and muttered, "Change in wind directions?"  
  
"It's us, you moron!" Falco's voice yelled in the empty space of the forest.  
  
Peppy's voice also spoke. "Long time no see, Fox!"  
  
Fox shook. "Wha... Who... Who's there? Who are you???"  
  
"It's us, Fox!" Slippy's ghost said as he poked Fox on the shoulder. "Don't you remember your own Team?"  
  
Fox screamed as soon as Slippy's finger touched his shoulder, crawling up then staggering to his feet. "T-Team..."  
  
"The StarFox Team! Us! Me, Slippy! And Peppy and Falco!"  
  
"Mah... my Team is dead..."  
  
"You're right, Fox," Krystal said as she placed her invisible hand on her friend's shoulder. "And so am I."  
  
"K-Krystal????????"  
  
Starr chuckled. "You seemed surprised to see them, Uncle Fox..."  
  
"See WHAT???"  
  
"Your friends! As ghosts!"  
  
"G-Ghosts? GHOSTS?"  
  
"C'mon, Fox..." Peppy chuckled. "Don't ya miss us?..."  
  
"Ah.... ah.... GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Fox screamed as he held his head and ran.  
  
The StarFox Team stared as Starr clicked his tongue, "Don't worry, guys. It'll take time."  
  
***  
  
Fox ran a few good miles when he decided to stop by a river. Sitting on a rock, he leaned on his palms and moaned. He was confused, his world spinning like a child's toy top. First, his Great Fox came crashing on Dinosaur Planet, killing his Team and nearly killing him. Then the Krazoa Palace burned down and killed Krystal. Then they come back to kill him. Then he gets rescued by Diva and Starr's uncles only to find out about the plans of the Krazoa, followed by meeting with his late friends' ghosts. What is going on?  
  
As he sat there, he noticed the sitting Diva on the corner of his eye. As he watched her he noticed her sad eyes gazing on the spear, with no fish caught.  
  
Fox stood up and approached the sitting woman. "Diva? Why haven't you caught any fish yet?"  
  
"What?" Diva gasped when she heard Fox's voice, turning her head to face him.  
  
Fox scratched his head. "We've been waiting for you for I don't know how long. What were you doing?"  
  
"Just... thinking...." she said with that melancholy tone returning to her voice.  
  
"Um, Diva... are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine.... Can I ask you something, Fox?"  
  
"Hmmm? What is it?"  
  
Diva gazed upon the sky as it dimmed when the clouds covered the shining sun. "If something ever happens to me... will you take care of Starr and make sure he returns home to Lylat?"  
  
"Huh? W-What?... What are you saying, Diva-"  
  
"Will you, Fox?"  
  
Fox scratched his head again. What she's saying is somehow stirring up anxiety towards the fox. "Um, sure, of course I will! Don't worry, Diva- san, I'll take care of Starr."  
  
"Good." Diva turned around and pointed to a bucket a short distance, "There, the fish is over there. Go ahead and take it to Starr. He'll cook it for you."  
  
"He can cook?"  
  
"Of course! He can take care of himself... but I'm asking you to watch over him when something happens to me because he is still a child, and I don't want anything to happen to him."  
  
"Oh... uh... okay," Fox muttered as he walked towards the bucket and took the handle, lifting it from the ground. The bucket was filled with water and three small swimming fish. It was obvious Diva caught these by hand rather than by spear... but if she can fish without a spear, why does she have it in the first place?  
  
As he walked back to where Starr was, thoughts swam in his mind. I have a bad feeling, he thought, something terrible is going to happen...  
  
***  
  
"Can I see that picture you're drawing, Starr-chan?" Falco asked.  
  
The young boy grinned as he stepped aside from the rock. The picture showed a stick figure portrait of the entire StarFox Team and Krystal, with halos over the deceased.  
  
Falco smirked. "It's cool. I like it."  
  
"Can you draw, Falco-chan?"  
  
Falco nodded as he held out his invisible hand as a gesture for asking for a crayon. Starr picked up a black crayon and placed it on his elder's palm. Unlike Fox, Starr can see his ghastly "uncles and aunt." His mother could too, but not Fox or Tricky.  
  
Slippy and Peppy walked by when they noticed their comrade sketching a picture of Starr. It was a very well-drawn picture, sketchy, but well- drawn. It had all of the proportions, shadows, lighting, and even the wrinkles of Starr's clothing and every single strand of down and developing feather. The frog and rabbit watched, gaping. They've never seen anything so GOOD!  
  
"Wow," Slippy muttered as he placed his hand on his feathered friend's shoulder. Falco shook it off, but the frog continued his praise, "That's really good!"  
  
Falco murmured his thanks dryly. He turned to the gazing Starr, his amethystine eyes admiring his fellow falcon's work. The blue tiercel asked, "Like it?"  
  
"Like it?" Starr repeated. "I LOVE IT!!!"  
  
"Thanks, cuz' if ya don't, then I'm gonna erase that ugly face of yours."  
  
"Falco-chan!"  
  
"I'm just kidding!"  
  
Starr laughed, then looked up to the tall tiercel. "Falco-chan, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot, kiddo."  
  
"Will you be my new papa?"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT???" Falco screamed as he fell back. Slippy and Peppy laughed.  
  
Starr watched the blue falcon fall. "Why not? You're so cool, and so unlike my real papa! Plus, you're in love with my mama, right? You'd make a great papa!"  
  
"Eh-eh-eh-In love????"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Falco shook his head and staggered to his feet. "I-I'm not love with your mom! No way!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Falco!" Slippy said nudging Falco. "Just do it!"  
  
Falco shuddered. "Do what?"  
  
"Be Starr's new dad!" Peppy said smiling. "To be honest, I think you and Diva make a wonderful couple."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???????!!!!!!"  
  
Slippy concurred, "Yeah! Why don't you dump Katt and go for Diva?"  
  
"Number one: How can I dump Katt if we never go out? (I don't even LIKE her!) Number two: Why in the world would I go for a macho chick like Diva? Number three: I'd make a terrible husband and father! Number four: How can I marry a girl if I'm DEAD?????!!!"  
  
Starr nodded, "Good point."  
  
***  
  
Diva sat there as Fox trekked back to her son. Her spear and tasekkon were ready in her hands, ready to slash, club, and clobber. She knows something is coming. She can feel it. It's coming all right. Something bad. Something evil. Wicked. Sinister. Baneful. Malicious. There are more synonyms for the word "evil," but all of them put together would not match the malevolence of what is coming.  
  
She can feel it. It's in her spine. She has that tingling feeling on her spine, her feathers ruffling as it approaches.  
  
She's ready for it. And this time, it won't get her again.  
  
***  
  
"Gosh, this is heavy..." Fox thought aloud as he carried the water and fish- filled bucket through the forest. He began to wonder why Diva would fill the bucket with water before putting in the fish.  
  
But his thoughts were not fully on the fish, but mainly on the falcon woman herself. Something's wrong, he can sense it. The way she spoke to him, that expression on her face, carrying a spear around when its purpose wasn't to catch fish... all this was fishy itself (no pun intended). If he doesn't go back there, something will happen, he just know it...  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Fox screamed as he flung the bucket in the air. The water splashed everywhere, spilling every drop of H2O and fish. The vulpine fell to his knees as the forest floor absorbed the water, the fish flip-flopping on the grass.  
  
The bucket kept flying until it landed atop a small dinosaur's head. Tricky laughed as he stood away Fox then leaped by his side, the bucket still on his head, "Fox, wassup?"  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, YA WALKING LEATHER BAG!!!!!!!!" Fox hollered as he grabbed a stick and smacked the bucket multiple times, making clanging noises and dizzying the little EarthWalker prince.  
  
Tricky wobbled about then shook off the bucket. He laughed nervously, "Hah! I scared ya good!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Fox sarcastically "laughed" as he gathered up the fish and placed them in the newly emptied bucket. He held it lightly with a loose grip, feeling its weight. It's a whole lighter now, since Diva only caught three small fish.  
  
Before Fox would continue his journey back to Starr, a piercing scream penetrated the stillness in the air. Tricky recognized that scream. "It's Diva!"  
  
"I knew it!" Fox gasped as he turned to race back to the falcon woman, blindly still carrying the bucket of fish with him.  
  
***  
  
Diva shook as she stood by the riverbank with spear and tasekkon in her hands. Could it be true? She knew it! That strange feeling... it was true... Diva knew it is coming. "He", actually, not "it". That hawk, that hawk man who violated her... twice... he has returned.  
  
But there was a halo over his head... that couldn't mean that he's...  
  
The hawk smiled that familiar grin that Diva has always known. He smirked as he greeted, "Hello again, my dear... we meet again."  
  
"You... it can't be..."  
  
"Oh, but it is," he said as he stepped out of the shadows, bringing himself out into the daylight. He was almost see-through, translucent, in fact, with a halo over his head... just like all the other ghosts.  
  
"Wh-What do you want with me???"  
  
"You... just you..."  
  
"M-Me? But how? Why? You can't rape me anymore! You don't have a body!"  
  
"I don't need a body to own you, my dear."  
  
Suddenly the hawk vanished quickly in thin air then reappeared just inches away from the falcon, as if teleporting. Diva quickly reacted by flipping back then swinging her tasekkon on his head. The club only passed through like it was going through mist. Diva tried again with her spear, thrusting it through his chest. No good. Just like the tasekkon the spear only passed through him. Diva learned the hard way that one cannot fight a ghost.  
  
The hawk grabbed the woman's spear then flipped her backwards into the ground. Diva fell on her face, her beak digging into the riverbank's soft soil. She crawled then struggled to stagger back into her feet, but the hawk was much too quick. He teleported in front of her then struck by slapping her hard with the back of his hand, right on her pretty face. Diva fell again, right on her back. The ghost then dropped atop her, pinning her to the ground. The young woman struggled for freedom, kicking her feet and screaming, but the hawk kept her on the ground. There was nothing Diva could do but stay on the ground, not being able to move.  
  
The eyes of the hawk then started glowing. He stood from where he lay, but Diva was still pinned to the ground. It was if his hands were still around her wrists, even if there was nothing. She gasped, "How-"  
  
"By the power of lust that kept me roaming about in this miserable planet, I was able to achieve great powers to get what I want... you."  
  
"Ah....What..."  
  
The hawk grinned as he placed his filthy hands on Diva's thighs, quite close to her cunt, then slowly started to roll up her flowing skirt. "Plus... I have a master, my lord, who needs you as part of his plan... he's the one wants your body... but me... all I want... is just you... just you..."  
  
The red-tailed hawk felt a strong wind blow against him as a fish-filled bucket was thrown through him. It didn't move him, but it did catch his attention. He looked up and saw his two new nemeses-Fox McCloud and Prince Tricky. The ghost shouted at them, "You... how could you see me???"  
  
Tricky heard his voice, but still couldn't see the ghost. "We can't. But what we DID see you roll up Miss Diva's skirt!" He turned to Fox, "You moron! Do you really think throwing your breakfast will knock off an invisible GHOST???"  
  
"Hey, it's an automatic response, okay???"  
  
Tricky sneered, "Feh! When you're unarmed of your staff, you fight like a girl!"  
  
"See if your smart-@ss remarks works when you drown in the river, punk!" Fox barked as he kicked Tricky into the river. He watched the little dinosaur splash into the water then turned back to where Diva lay, assuming that ghost hawk was still there. "Who are you?"  
  
The hawk bowed, although he knows Fox won't be able to see him. "My name is Kuro Youkai. And I shall be the one to deliver your death to my lord, General Scales!"  
  
((to be continued...)) 


	9. Part I, Chapter 9: Troubles Deepen

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. Thank you. ~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Chapter 9: "Troubles Deepen"  
  
"Geh... G-General Scales???" Fox repeated. "But he's..."  
  
"Dead?" Kuro completed Fox's statement. He scoffed, "Duh, so am I! And that goes for your Team too..." he turned to Diva, who was still pinned down by his telekinesis. "And soon, my woman shall join them all."  
  
"Your WHAT???"  
  
Tricky swam back on the bank and coughed and spat out the water and fish that were in his mouth. He rubbed the big welt on his side then glared at Fox.  
  
Fox stood there, glaring at the empty space, thinking of what he should do. 'If I can't hit a ghost... he thought.... but another might be able to fight....' "Tricky!"  
  
"I'm not doing it!" Tricky complained.  
  
"Listen to me, ya little twerp! Go find the ghosts and get them!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Go find Peppy, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal! And hurry!"  
  
"WHY should I listen to YOU???"  
  
"Gawddammit, Tricky, JUST DO IT!!! Diva's life's in danger!"  
  
Tricky shuddered. Fox was right. Even if he cannot see this "Kuro Youkai," he knows he is still a threat. Tricky watched in horror as Kuro rolled Diva's skirt all the way up, showing her panties. Both their faces flushed red, but this was no time to be ogling at a woman's underwear. Fox rushed and grabbed Diva's wrists, and miraculously broke Kuro's spell, setting Diva free. He flapped back down her skirt and threw her on his shoulders, then started racing down the river. Fox yelled back, "Tricky! Hurry!"  
  
"Got it!" Tricky yelled back as he turned back into the forest.  
  
***  
  
"Put me down, Fox! I can run with my own two feet!" Diva screamed as she pounded Fox's back. Poor Fox toppled to the ground, dropping Diva and himself. The young woman rolled to her feet and started racing ahead, Fox following.  
  
The frustrated vulpine yelled back at the bird of prey, "Is that any way to thank me, b!tch?"  
  
"That's FALCON to you, buster! Ya got the wrong species!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look, I can take care of myself! Run and save yourself!"  
  
"Save myself? YOU'RE the one who's in danger!"  
  
After running for fifteen minutes, Diva and Fox halted for a breather. They both fell on the ground and panted, trying to catch their breath. Fox looked around, "Hey, where's that Kuro guy?"  
  
"Gone, thank God," Diva sighed in relief. "But I seriously doubt we'll see the last of him!"  
  
"Diva..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did he mean by 'my woman'?"  
  
Diva trembled. "He... Kuro... is Starr's father... the one who violated me back at Zoness..."  
  
"What?..."  
  
"He followed me all the way here to Dinosaur Planet. That's how I got stranded here, since both our ships had a crash landing, and neither of us is able to get back. He was killed when Starr chased him into a RedEye."  
  
"Then wha.... he's... Oh, gawd..."  
  
Diva looked up and sighed. A thought suddenly appeared in her head, and she shortly gasped and screamed at the same time. "Oh, my gawd..."  
  
"What now?" Fox mouthed.  
  
"Starr... oh, my gawd, Starr.... Fox, Kuro's after Starr!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Starr! Peppy! Slippy! Falco! Krystal!" Tricky called as loudly as he could as he made haste through the Cape Claw forests, leaping over streams, rocks, and logs and ducking over low branches and log bridges. He ran as fast as he could, his eyes and ears searching for the boy and the ghosts. Trees and boulders zipped by as the little EarthWalker prince dashed faster and faster, hurrying through the green and brown shrubbery of the forests like a cheetah chasing an impala across the savanna.  
  
Very soon he came across Starr's camp, where he sat by a colored boulder and a campfire, waiting for his Uncle Fox and mother to return. Even though Tricky cannot see them, Starr's "uncles and aunt," the StarFox Team and Krystal, sat around him, surprised to see the rushing EarthWalker.  
  
Slippy was the first to speak, "Prince Tricky? What's going on?"  
  
"I-It's Fox and Diva!" Tricky warned. "K-Kuro Youkai's after them!"  
  
"Kuro Youkai?" Starr repeated. "Who's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but whoever he is, he wants to... *gulp* sully your mom..."  
  
Starr gasped. "Wait... is he a red-tailed hawk?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know... but all I know is that he's just another ghost..."  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"Who is he, Starr?"  
  
Starr choked, "He's my papa-"  
  
"Ya got that right!" a voice spoke out of nowhere. Before the ghosts' eyes a dark, feathered hand gripped Starr's neck and lifted him in the air. The StarFox Team watched in horror as Kuro held his son in the air, his iron grip choking the poor boy.  
  
Falco recognized the red-tailed hawk right away. "You!"  
  
"Ah, you remember me... Falco, am I right?" Kuro said, chuckling as he tightened his grip around his son's neck. "Of course, you do. Hadn't you come in to protect your lover in time, this boy would have never been born!"  
  
"Diva's not my lover, for crying out loud! Put down that boy, you b@$t@rd!" the rash tiercel bellowed as he rushed in to roundhouse the rapist hawk.  
  
Kuro reacted quickly by leaping back before Falco's foot would touch his face, proving that ghosts can fight each other. He bounded atop of a tree branch, his hand still around Starr's neck. He called back, "If you want this boy alive, then come to Krazoa Palace with Fox McCloud and my woman!"  
  
Before anyone else would say anything back, Kuro vanished in thin air, with Starr still in his grasp.  
  
***  
  
The armored ghost, the one who haunted the Krazoa Palace and set it on fire to destroy it, strolled across the rubble. This ghost, known as General Scales when he used to live, waited for too long for the deaths promised by his new servant, but he was wise enough to know he should not be impatient. It takes time and caution to take on Fox McCloud and destroy him. He knew that. He did it before. Just approaching him and killing him in an instant is but a miracle. The death of Fox McCloud and that woman, Serena Jenson, would take time.  
  
The servant, Kuro, reappeared with his son still in his grasp, just right outside the wreckage. General Scales turned to face the hawk holding his fledgling in his hands. "What is this?" he bellowed.  
  
Kuro smiled as he held Starr in the air with his mind rather then with his hands. "Bait."  
  
"Is he not Jenson's son... and yours?"  
  
"Indeed he is, my lord. And Jenson's. She'll come after him. And Fox too. And then..."  
  
"I can kill him myself," Scales completed Kuro's statement. He bent down, his hand and claws and arms covering his face, then leaned back in harsh, exhilarated laughter. "I like the way you do things, Kuro! Surely you shall have your woman! And I shall have my revenge!"  
  
Scales stormed up to the floating Starr, who was crying like any child in danger would. The giant SharpClaw ghost held the boy by the collar with his only hand, putting his face right near his.  
  
Starr shouted at the dead dinosaur, "You're... You're General Scales!"  
  
"Ah, you can see me. Excellent, yes," Scales cackled. "How do you know of me?"  
  
"I lived here all my life, OF COURSE I know of you!"  
  
"What a rude child!" Scales growled as he threw the eyas on the ground. Starr yelped as he felt the impact of his forehead smacking the rubble, his head cracking almost completely open from the tyrant's strong throw.  
  
Starr held his wound and growled, his down ruffling from anger. "I swear, I'll kill you!" he screamed as he ran forward to attack him (musta forgotten he's dead). Scales laughed again as he tripped the child with his tail, letting him stumble and fall. He picked him up again then looked into his eye.  
  
He cackled, "Hah, young man! I love your spunk!"  
  
Starr spat in Scale's face. Of course, it went right through him and landed on a broken pillar. He cried, "My mama and Fox are gonna come for me and kick you @$$, you frickin b@$t@rd!"  
  
"Tut tut, such language, coming from a nine-year-old child!" Scales chuckled as he dropped Starr to the ground and placed his invisible (not to Starr) foot on his head. He began placing his weight on his foot, nearly crushing the boy's skull as he continued, "Of course they'll come for you. That's why we have you here, boy. Now if you don't cooperate, you'll be among us ghosts, just like me, your father, and your 'aunt and uncles'!"  
  
Starr heard Scales and Kuro laugh heartily, their victory only but a breath away. He felt the scaly foot on his head, his heavy weight crushing him. He may be a ghost, but only ghosts can touch other people, but people cannot touch them. That's their gift. But Starr didn't give up hope. He knows his mother and hero will come, even if they can't fight a ghost. But there is a way to fight him. There is...  
  
Kuro sat there and watched his son cry, the child's dying face satisfying the sadistic father. "All is sweet, my lord," he chuckled, Starr murmuring for his mother and Fox. "Soon they'll come. And you shall have your revenge."  
  
***  
  
Diva immediately fell to her knees in hysterical sobbing as soon as she arrived in the empty camp. Fox halted after much running to search about the camp. Only the dying campfire, the mats, the leafy canopy, and that colored rock were present in the camp. Nothing else. Poor Starr was absent.  
  
"Starr? STARR!!!" Tricky cried as he rushed around the camp. He crept under the mat, looked into logs, and even overturned several rocks to search for the boy.  
  
Fox felt tempted to kick the little dinosaur again. "Tricky, you idiot, that won't work!"  
  
"Helloooooooooooooooo! I'M DESPERATE HERE!!!"  
  
Fox shook his head. A thought then came to his head when he suddenly remembered something. "The ghosts..."  
  
"Starr's uncles and aunt!" Tricky ran to the weeping falcon mother, "Diva, where's-"  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Diva struggled to stand up, but her sorrow kept her down on the ground. Tricky and Fox assisted her to stand, giving her a hand and horn. Diva held her head back, her sharp beak in the air, "STARFOX!!!"  
  
"We're right here!" Krystal said as she appeared directly behind Diva. The poor woman nearly fainted from surprise.  
  
Of course, neither Fox nor Tricky could see the Cerenian vixen, but they could hear her voice. "Krystal! Where's-"  
  
"They're at Krazoa Palace Remains!" Slippy's voice spoke up. "We're sorry, Diva, we couldn't save him-"  
  
"Save your apologies for later!" Diva called back, already several feet away, running. "You guys are lucky you're already dead, 'cuz if you weren't, I'D KILL YOU MYSELF!!!"  
  
"'Day-um," Falco muttered.  
  
Fox thought he heard a crack. "What was that?"  
  
"Krystal just smacked Falco on the head," Peppy explained.  
  
Fox thought he could hear Falco's groaning. "Wha... she can hit him?"  
  
"A ghost can fight a ghost!" Falco grumbled, holding his head, somehow in pain even if he didn't have a body. "Ya didn't know that?"  
  
"You guys come with me! We'll need you!" Fox commanded as Tricky turn to dash after Diva.  
  
***  
  
"How much longer?" General Scales asked Kuro, his hostage, little Starr, inside a cage. The deceased tyrant created the cage himself with the bent metal from the Palace's remains.  
  
Kuro looked at the sky. The sun was high in the sky, but it was already past noon, and it was but forty-five degrees away from the horizon, another forty-five needed for sundown. "At sunset," Kuro informed his lord. "When the sun sets, they arrive."  
  
"And if they don't come?"  
  
"Well..." Kuro took a glance at his son, who was crying miserably in his cage. "We can kill the boy."  
  
"But......... isn't he your son-"  
  
"Jenson is not the only woman I have claimed. I have been a father of many in the past, but I made sure they and their mothers no longer exist. I shall see to it that Jenson and her son will join them all soon."  
  
***  
  
The flight to Krazoa Palace was but a long trek from Cape Claw to the WarpStone. The sun was patient to the journeying StarFox Team, taking baby steps across the sky to his bed, the horizon. As he made his own journey to the other side of the planet, the sun grabbed his most favorite paintbrush- the cloud, and painted his sky blue canvas to breath-taking colors of red, yellow and orange. He did this all too slowly and subtly, carefully painting the sky completely before he would let his sister moon take over, letting her use her clouds to paint the canvas sky with dark blue and speckles, which are the glistening stars.  
  
Neither Fox nor Diva nor Tricky nor even the deceased StarFox and Krystal stopped as they ran throughout the realm across Dinosaur Planet. They dodged monsters, ran through mazes, jumped off cliffs (Diva, of course, fell off them), swam through rivers, and climbed rocky walls, from Cape Claw to Lightfoot Village to ThornTail Hollow. As soon as Fox caught sight of the roaming ThornTails and the clueless Queen EarthWalker, the sun was just sitting at his bedside-the only light remaining was his yawning rays of brightness.  
  
Diva, who never ran this far all at once before, struggled to stay on her feet as she panted for breath. "Hurry, Fox... I don't know how much more time we have left..."  
  
***  
  
Starr gasped as the last of the sun set in the horizon, shaking in his cage. General Scales laughed, then stood over the small jail like a tall statue, "So, Starr, where is Fox and your mother now?"  
  
"They'll come! You'll see! They're just running late, that's all! After all, Cape Claw IS far from Krazoa Palace!"  
  
"Well, then consider me impatient. I've gotten tired of waiting." Scales turned to Kuro, who was sitting patiently at a partially fallen pillar. "Kuro, my good man, take care of this brat."  
  
"My pleasure," Kuro laughed as he slid off the pillar and approached Starr's cage. With his telekinesis he burst open the cage and lifted the boy by the neck in midair, the child's beak close his father's.  
  
Starr began crying again, "Papa, please..."  
  
"Papa? Strange. Coming from the same boy who led me to my death. Come to think of it, I was very much of a coward at the time, to run away from an armed child." Kuro laughed again, "Not so high and mighty without your spear, are you... son? Even if you did have your weapon, I will not run again from such a missed opportunity to kill you-"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Falco bellowed as he air kicked Kuro in the back of the neck. The hawk dropped the boy on the ground, his head smacking into a boulder hard and knocking him out. Scales's eyes widened, and then he stepped back behind a pillar once he noticed the arrival of the StarFox Team.  
  
Kuro yelled back as he leaped on his feet and rubbed his neck, "You idiot, you're already dead! Both of us are!"  
  
Falco looked around. "Um.............. HAH!!! I knew that! I was just testing you to know if you're facing a fellow ghost!"  
  
Kuro stared.  
  
Scales leaned back from the pillar and saw the StarFox Leader, Fox McCloud, dash in. The tyrant smirked as he drawn his sword and walked quietly to Fox, like a shadow creeping behind the man, knowing that such a moronic fox cannot see a him. He held the blade up, ready to stab the vulpine in the back. Scales can already picture Fox's shed blood flowing through the Krazoa Palace rubble like a river, the taste and smell of victory in the air. "Finally," Scales whispered under his breath, Fox unable to hear the ghost behind him. "Revenge shall be mine..."  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
~That's right folks, Fox's in danger in being killed again (ain't we all tired of that by now ^^;?)! Will Starr be rescued from the clutches of Kuro and Scales? Will the deceased StarFox defeat the ghastly menaces? Will Diva overcome her past to escape the man who violated her? And will Tricky's big fat welt heal? ~  
  
Tricky: HEY!!! That's not funny, Imagen!  
  
Imagen: Sorry! I know the plot seems to be straying away, but bear with me! I've been writing this ever since November, and now it's near to completion, but I'm submitting it to FF.net little by little, so, yeah! Review, please! ^^ 


	10. Part I, Chapter 10: Resurrecting Hopes

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. Sorry if the plot strays a bit, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. Please R&R. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Chapter 10: "Resurrecting Hopes"  
  
"FOX!!! BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
Fox quickly shot a glance as soon as he heard Diva's cries yet saw nothing. He did, however, feel a sudden chill on his spine, and he rolled out of the way, Scales blade only slashing down the skin of his back. It reopened Fox's wound, but thanks to Starr's homemade medicine only a small amount of blood was shed. He still cannot see Scales's ghost coming after him with his sword drawn, but he does know of an invisible evil out there to kill him. Fox rolled away and ducked under a pillar, then started running around the ruins as Scales chased him. The vulpine can hear the phantom's footsteps and his furious growls, which was the only way he can detect the ghost's presence.  
  
Only the falcon mother and son pair, Diva and Starr, can see all the ghosts, but Starr was unconscious, and Diva was trying to stay away as far from the wreckage as possible. She knows that Kuro was out there, and should he see her she'll encounter her worst nightmares for a third time.  
  
Kuro did see her, however, and he vanished from Falco's sight and reappeared in Diva's. Diva fell back in surprise, and Kuro reached out to pin her again when Falco quickly darted to him and kicked him down. The blue falcon noticed his comrades, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal watching in bloody horror as Falco fends off Diva and Fox runs from General Scales. He shouted, "You dolts! Go after Scales, he's after Fox to kill him!"  
  
Krystal may no longer have her staff (again), but she still has her empty- handed martial art skills. She and the rabbit and frog raced to the chasing SharpClaw and ambushed him, Krystal tripping him, Peppy roundhousing, and Slippy tackling. Scales let himself fall, and Krystal pinned him down like a wrestler. "Fox!" She shouted as she held up two fingers as a victory sign (even though Fox won't see it). "We got him!"  
  
Fox looked around, seeing only rubble, Starr, and Diva. "Really?"  
  
Scales only laughed, and even the StarFox Leader can hear it. The earth suddenly shook, and whatever's left standing toppled and collapsed, including Diva and Fox. Fox hit his head on the hard stone earth, opening his temple as he felt the ground quaking. He stumbled near Starr, who was still out cold. Fox's ears twitched when he heard cracking. "No... could it be...?"  
  
The earth quickly opened her mouth, a fissure gaping on the ground. Fox watched as fire spat and smoke rose from the abyss, the smell of brimstone and sulphur burning in his nostrils. "What is this?" he gasped. "Could it be... Hell?"  
  
"It is a good thing I had the gates of Jigoku opened... just in case," Scales cackled as a strange sound sounded out in Fox's ears... sounding like metal chains clanging together. The earth stopped shaking then suddenly thrashed and halted again as something was shot in the air. Steel chains from the flames of Jigoku darted like missiles into the sky then dived towards all the ghosts but Kuro, snaring them, wrapping around their arms, necks, and ankles. Peppy, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal struggled to pull them off, but not only were the chains heavy, it was also as if they were permanently glued to their souls. Fox cannot see the prisoners of the chains, but he could see the silhouettes of his late team formed by the traps. Whoever was at the other end of the chains then abruptly pulled them with massive strength, dragging the ghosts into the abyss. Both Fox and Diva watched in horror as the clumps of chains were hauled into the smoking chasm, Slippy going in first, then Peppy, then Falco then Krystal.  
  
Just like the chains pulling them in, the StarFox Team linked together to prevent any of them separating. Krystal took a death grip on the ledge of the fissure, tightly grasping the earth before she or the Team would fall into a burning demise.  
  
As Diva watched, she didn't notice Kuro closing in on her and pinning her down. Kuro glared into the falcon's eyes as he held her down with telekinesis. "I have had enough of this child's play," he said as he began rolling up her skirt once again. "Now it's down to business before I own you for eternity..."  
  
"FOX!!!" Krystal screamed. Fox can't see her, but with the sound of her voice and the clumps of chains around her invisible arm, the StarFox Leader could tell where his comrade is being in peril. He raced to where he could see the chains, but more began to shoot everywhere. Fox rolled, leaped, and dodged every one of them, holding his shoulder where his wound reopened.  
  
Krystal screamed back, "No, Fox! Don't come any closer!"  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"Just get Starr and Diva out of here!" Peppy hollered, his voice echoing in the chasm.  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Fox looked back. The little boy, Starr, was regaining consciousness, kneeling and leaning on the boulder he fell upon, rubbing his head. Directly behind him his mother thrashing violently as the hawk lay with her in the shadows, gripping her as he did his business. The vulpine was confused at what he saw at first, but it began to make sense when he saw the woman thrash about with her body shaking violently like the earth under them before.  
  
Starr had been witnessing it all this time. "No....... Mama... MAMA!!!"  
  
"Don't look!" Fox shouted as he ran and covered Starr's eyes. More chains flew towards them, and Fox saw to it that he had no choice. He wrapped one of his arms around Starr's shoulders, his other covering his eyes, then began to retreat from the chasm. Starr pulled the arm down as he watched Kuro hover his hand over his mother's chest.  
  
"Now to end it all," Kuro declared as he thrust his ghastly hand into Diva's chest. Fox was still running, everything happening so fast, but to Starr, it was as if everything was in slow motion. Kuro wrapped his wing around Diva's heart and began to crush it. The falcon woman felt her vital organ being compressed, every single feather around her heart, struggling to beat and pump the life through her veins. She began to sweat, and blood dripped down her beak, her eyes swelling and reddening. Kuro just kept crushing and crushing until he heard an imploding sound in his ears, the organ turning into crumbly mush. Starr witnessed it all. All of it. He watched his mother take one last look at her son, reaching out to him as he retreated with Fox before her hand became limp.  
  
Both Fox's arms were around Starr, but from what he watched and heard he wished he could cover his own eyes and ears from the horrors approaching him in all directions, crashing down on him all at once like an avalanche of fear, confusion, and sorrow.  
  
***  
  
Nighttime. Tricky waited far too long. He paced around the WarpStone, patiently waiting for Fox, Diva, and Starr to return. He looked up into the sky. The sun had set long time ago, and the moon already rose with her companions, the stars, accompanying her. Crickets chirped, scarabs scurried, the river plodded, and the wind whispered into the EarthWalker's ears. Tricky's feet finally gave up, and he sat on his rump on the closest boulder to him. The WarpStone noticed the exhausted dinosaur, and he sighed, also anxious about the StarFox's long absence.  
  
Finally the WarpStone felt them coming, and he held out his hand as green mist formed in his palm. Only Fox reappeared, with Starr being held in his arms.  
  
Tricky leaped for joy and ran to Fox to greet him. "Fox! You made it, and ya got Starr! Where's Diva?"  
  
Fox didn't speak, but instead held a moment of silence.  
  
Tricky's voice began to tremble, "Oh, no... Fox? What happened?"  
  
"I......... I couldn't save her......"  
  
Fox bent down to place Starr on the ground, but the young boy held the vulpine close. Fox could feel the warmth of the child's tears soak up on his shirt and the shuddering of the boy's shoulders. Tricky nuzzled the eyas, and Starr finally turned his head to let out his grief, bawling and sobbing out his cries. Fox, Tricky, and even the WarpStone began to sympathize with the little boy. Even Fox began to shed a tear.  
  
"Mama...." Starr choked out in between sobs. "Mama... Mama.... MAMA!!! MAMAAAAA!!!"  
  
Fox held the screaming boy closer, more teardrops falling. Tricky joined in the grieving by nuzzling closer to Starr, and even the WarpStone bent over to place his hands over the mourning child. Starr lost all he had. His mother gave him companionship no one else gave him in his entire nine years in his life, and he even vowed he'd protect her even as a grownup. Now she's gone.  
  
The sky looked down upon the child's sobs and lamented with him, the amethystine star falling like a teardrop from the silver moon.  
  
***  
  
Hours passed. Many hours passed. The false StarFox Team sat around in the forests right by LightFoot Village, waiting for the sun to rise. As soon as sister moon went to bed, her brother sun rose and yawned out his ray of golden light. The false StarFox sighed, glad and happy to live (in another's' bodies) for another day.  
  
Yet as they sat there, the two remaining Krazoa flew around them, angered as their beings weakened. The fifth Krazoa flew through all four of them and whispered as if afraid that someone may hear it, "You still.... have not given us our shells..."  
  
"Patience, brother," the Krazoa Peppy whispered back as he held up his palm. "We shall soon find you a good shell-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, silence, brothers," Krazoa Krystal hushed. "A stranger comes."  
  
In the shadows of the trees by the walls shielding LightFoot Village, a shady character drags a body out into the open. The one man who violated the stranded falcon woman greeted the Krazoa, who rested atop of the wall. Kuro Youkai smiled as he bowed and gave his salutations, "Greetings, my lords and lady Krazoa."  
  
All four of the shelled Krazoa suddenly stood up, the two floating ones hiding behind them. Krazoa Krystal armed herself with her staff, her brothers with a katana, a mace, and a tasekkon. "How do you know of us? Be you a spy on us Krazoa Spirits?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all, please forgive me. I only but have knowledge of the Spirits who tragically left the Palace when an evil spirit destroyed it with arson's fire."  
  
The Krazoa growled. Slippy stepped forward, his feet at the edge of the wall. "What do you come here for?"  
  
"I bring you a gift!" Kuro said with a humble bow, presenting the body of his late victim. "Please, take it."  
  
Krazoa Falco's eyes widened. "Isn't she the woman who ambushed us that one night...?"  
  
"She is indeed. My Lord Krazoa, the one who possesses the shell of the blue falcon, if you dig deep into his memory the shell possesses in his brain, you should see the history of this woman."  
  
Krazoa Falco lifted an eyebrow then turned to his brothers and sister. They nodded, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on his body's memory. Memories of war... bloodshed... pointless fighting and bickering, rash actions and regretful decisions... and at the same time, warm memories of love... happiness... and wonderful times of companionship and achievement... they've reached the Krazoa hidden in the tiercel's body. He dug deep into the memory and spotted the moment of time when he took in a falcon woman, who was impregnated by the same man who brought in her corpse, nine years ago. The Krazoa who possessed Falco's shell reopened his eyes and spoke to the hawk below him, "That woman... you sullied her nine years ago in the streets of...... Zoness, is it?"  
  
"Yes, indeed!" Kuro replied. "That is the planet where Miss Serena Jenson was born and raised. Now that you have shells, perhaps you would like to know what it is like to live there other than this wretched planet of the dinosaurs!"  
  
"Someday," Krazoa Slippy said. "However, we would like you to take back the word 'wretched,' for although we wish to see the life outside of Dinosaur Planet, this is still the planet we love and protect with all our being and spirit."  
  
"I see... just asking, what would you all do once you satisfy your curiosity towards Lylat?"  
  
Krazoa Peppy smiled. "It is simple... we return the bodies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sense that the true owners of these bodies are still present. If they make peace with us, we shall return these bodies without a fight. Because we have hurried the healing process from the shells' deaths, once we exit the ghosts can return with healthy bodies as if nothing ever happened."  
  
"I see....."  
  
The shelled Krazoa looked up to their free-floating brothers. "Would one of you like to take Miss Jenson as your shell?"  
  
"I would," the fifth said as it flew over Diva's body. Upon entering it, it remolded the crushed heart of the woman, enabling it to beat once again. Diva's eyes opened, and she began breathing again then sat up. The Krazoa looked at her hands then began to stand, observing the movement of the shell.  
  
"Well, my lord, or should I say my lady," Kuro started, "how does it feel?"  
  
"Swell."  
  
"Then, I must leave you for your own purposes. Farewell."  
  
Before Krazoa Diva would give Kuro her thanks the dark phantom vanished. Peppy sighed, the wisdom of the rabbit adding to his knowledge, "What does that man have to do with us? How does he know of our curiosity? Surely he really isn't some sort of spy..."  
  
Diva nodded. "Keep watch, my brothers and sister. It seems to me there is something behind all this... why would anyone just hand us a body just for our interest? Perhaps there something he wants in return...?"  
  
***  
  
It had been three days ever since the death of Starr Jenson's mother, Serena, or "Diva" as others known her. For those days Fox and Starr sojourned in the EarthWalker Palace, comforting the grieving boy. Fox join him in his lamenting, not only because Diva was a friend, but also because he too lost his mother at a young age and therefore sympathized the poor boy. Even Tricky ran to his mother and nuzzled closely to her, as in fear that he'll lose her. The Queen nuzzled back and lay close to Starr, embracing the child as he mourned.  
  
***  
  
On the third day, after breakfast, Fox ran back to the WarpStone. There, the giant slab of stone with arms and a loudmouth greeted him. "Aye, good morning, Fox!"  
  
"Good morning, WarpStone! Is it safe to return to the Krazoa Palace Ruins?"  
  
The WarpStone shook his head. "I'm afraid not! There is still great evil lurking in the remains."  
  
"Damn," Fox mumbled. "What do you think is going on?"  
  
"Well, what do YOU think?"  
  
"Other than a vengeance-obsessed ghost who is trying to kill me is roaming about, and a big chasm in the middle of the wreck is waiting to open for my untimely demise, I can't think of anything else."  
  
The WarpStone sighed. Fox continued, "Do... you know if my Team survived?"  
  
"Of course, they didn't!"  
  
"Not THAT kind of survived!"  
  
"............... Oh, you mean their spirits escaping Jigoku's chains?"  
  
"What exactly is Jigoku?" Fox asked. "I've heard of it somewhere..."  
  
"It's the Japanese Hell, the one that onis, gakis, yuureis, and demons dwell to feed upon the flesh of the dead. They say if a ghost who cannot find rest will not find it within a certain time, the gates of Jigoku will open and snatch them away to transform them into evil spirits."  
  
"But that's in Japan! THIS is Dinosaur Planet!"  
  
The WarpStone only shrugged. Fox sighed with frustration and sadness wedded together, falling to the dirt then sitting in puppy style. "Do you think Peppy, Slippy, Falco, and Krystal were snatched into Jigoku? I mean, they didn't find rest yet, assuming why they're still roaming about in Dinosaur Planet."  
  
"I doubt it's their time yet."  
  
"But the chains were still trying to capture them-"  
  
"They were too close to the opening! Somehow Scales was able to open it at his will!"  
  
"Scales...." There was a long pause, as if Fox was thinking about what he'll say next. "When is Scales's time? ... How was he able to open the gates? ... How will he be able to find rest? ..."  
  
"I can only answer one of your questions."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"How will he find rest? Simple. By your death he'll repose."  
  
"Geez, it's times like these I wonder if these guys know the meaning of 'Requiescat En Pace!'"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
The StarFox Leader stared blankly before he would answer the giant stone's question. "Rest in peace."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Fox jumped to his and pounded his fist. "There HAS to be a way to get rid of Scales's menace!"  
  
"Simple! Kill yourself!"  
  
"What kind of ally are you? I'm trying to find a way to stop him without the necessity of my death!"  
  
The WarpStone only shrugged. "I'm sorry, Fox, but this I cannot help you with!"  
  
Fox sighed again, holding his head and shaking it. "I think I'll go for a walk..."  
  
***  
  
Starr was done with his crying, but not with his mourning. As he took a stroll in the cliff sides of Cape Claw, memories of his dear mother came to his head. Her motherly kisses, her sweet embrace, the advice she gave, her gentle, tender care, her soothing lullabies.... They all danced in his head as he walked, the face of his lovely mother in the clouds. Starr sniveled and wiped his eye, then gazed back into the clouds as Diva's face vanished with the rest of the puffs of white, the child murmuring, "Mama..."  
  
Out of the bushes, all of the sudden, a little creature, the Bafomdad, leaped out of nowhere and hopped on Starr's head. Caught by surprise, Starr panicked and wobbled about, waving his arms madly to shoo the Bafomdad on his head. He blindly inched towards the edge of the cliff, his foot twisting then stumbling off. The boy caught on the ledge before he plummeted sixty feet into the rocky earth below him, but out of tragedy and lack of luck the edge crumbled, Starr dropping a long way down before falling on his head upon a boulder like an egg.  
  
***  
  
"Starr? Starr!" Tricky called as he ran about in Cape Claw. It was about noon, after Fox was done talking to the WarpStone and Starr falling off the cliff. Yet the Prince EarthWalker was unaware of either, and he was worried about the fox and falcon boy when he realized they've been gone for hours.  
  
Pretty soon the dinosaur reunited with the strolling fox. Fox noticed Tricky's worried eyes. "Tricky? What's wrong?"  
  
"Fox! Thank goodness, you're okay!" Tricky sighed in relief. "But where's Starr?"  
  
"Huh? Wasn't he with you?"  
  
"I thought he was with YOU!!!"  
  
"I'm right here, guys!" a voice called from a distance deep underneath where Fox and Tricky stood. Both ran to the edge and found the young boy, sitting next to a boulder dripping with blood.  
  
Fox and Tricky found a *safe* way down and ran to the sitting boy. "Starr? What happened?"  
  
"Well... ya know how my mama has problems with holes and cliffs, how she always fall down?"  
  
"Sadly, yes," Tricky replied.  
  
Fox raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're becoming just like your mom!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, not that falling off a cliff is a good thing, though!"  
  
"That boulder... is that where you fell upon?"  
  
"Yes." Starr turned to the puddle of blood, where tiny footsteps from the Bafomdad that bugged him hopped about. "There was a Bafomdad that came outta nowhere and startled me... I fell off the cliff... I thought I died the instant I fell, but then that Bafomdad.... Fox, you know what Bafomdads can do to you once you die, right?"  
  
"Um, they heal your wounds and restore life to you..." Fox looked up, as if trying to recall from his first adventure on Dinosaur Planet. "I remember now... I once held a Bafomdad bag that could hold up to ten Bafomdads... and every time I fell dead from a battle, fell off a cliff (not like your mom, mind you), drown, blah, blah, blah, one of those ten Bafomdads would come out and revive me before they vanish..."  
  
Starr looked back at the clouds. Although the image of his mother was no longer there, he felt as if she is still watching. "It's as if... Mama was guiding me... as if to tell me something..."  
  
"Tell you.... tell you what?"  
  
Starr smiled, the smile from a confident and bold boy. "Fox, I have a new mission to embark!"  
  
"A mission?"  
  
"And I will need your help!"  
  
"MY help???"  
  
"I'm gonna look for five Bafomdads for Mama and your friends... and you're going to help me!"  
  
"It won't be that easy, Starr...." a voice, low and melancholy yet beautiful, spoke as a shadow stepped out. Starr, Fox, and Tricky stepped back as a woman who looked like Starr's mother stepped forward.  
  
"M-Mama?" Starr muttered.  
  
"Not quite," the woman said. "But I have come here to tell you of your new quest, Starr."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Fox stepped close to the Diva look-alike and gazed into her eyes. Purple pupils. "Are you a Krazoa in Diva's body?"  
  
"That's quite right, Fox. A mysterious man offered me this shell to possess. A red-tailed hawk, if I may add."  
  
"Papa..." Starr murmured as he clenched two fists.  
  
The Krazoa Diva continued, "You can't just get any Bafomdad to revive your dead comrades. They've been dead for over twenty-four hours, long enough to actually have the bodies rot and decompose. In order to revive corpses that have been dead for a very long time, you'll need a special Bafomdad to do so."  
  
"Really?" Tricky questioned. "What kind of Bafomdads?"  
  
"They are known as Golden Bafomdads, and they're as rare as jewels. I know where nine exist, one that roams about by itself and the other eight dwelling upon the eight dinosaur tribes. However, getting just five won't be any easier."  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ END OF PART I ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
((YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Part I is complete! Now that Fox, Tricky, and Starr are taught of a method of reviving the late StarFox Team and Krystal and Diva, how long will it be until they are resurrected? Will General Scales find peace? What will be of Diva now that she too is dead? And the StarFox ghosts........... What has happened to them? How much longer can Fox survive in this world of ghosts? And how much will Starr survive now that his mother is dead?))  
  
Fox: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!! (Turns to Imagen) You are freakin' constantly putting me in danger of being killed!  
  
Krazoa Diva: And the fact that she keeps killing off her characters...  
  
Krazoa Falco: What say we put her in that same position?  
  
(Everyone nods and take out their weapons, including General Scales and Kuro)  
  
Starr: DIE IMAGEN!!!!  
  
Imagen: (Runs) AAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! (Tries to find a place to hide) I'm sorry, okay?! I have to build up tension so I can get more readers! (Hides under a rock)  
  
(Everyone finds her, pulls her out and beats the living crap out of her)  
  
Fox: (Stomps on her head) That has NOTHING to do with killing us off!  
  
Imagen: *** @_@ *** Please review so I can continue on to Part II of "Falling Stars"! 


	11. Part II, Chapter 1: Golden Bafomdad

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. Sorry if the plot strays a bit, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. Please R&R. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 1: "Golden Bafomdad"  
  
"Wait a minute, time out, TIME OUT!" Fox barked as he held up a palm. "Okay, lemme get this straight... first, you wanted to kill me, now you wanted to help me? What kind of a sick twist is this?"  
  
"It is true," Krazoa Diva continued, "that we still need a shell for my last brother. However, if you have noticed the stars..." she paused and looked up. "One more star will fall."  
  
"What?"  
  
Krazoa Diva nodded. "I know who my brother will take, and that'll be the first one to die."  
  
Fox shuddered, thinking, 'Hope it isn't me...'  
  
"But why are you helping us gather the Bafomdads?" Tricky asked. "Do you even know what we'll do with them?"  
  
"I do, actually, but I will not tell you why. During the meantime, my brothers, sister, and I will keep a lookout on Scales and the red-tailed hawk." She turned around and started walking off. "Farewell, Fox McCloud. Until we meet again-"  
  
"WAIT!!! Watch out for the-"  
  
*THUD!!!*  
  
"Hole...."  
  
"Let me ask you a question," Krazoa Diva muffled, her face dug into the dirt inside the hole she fell into. "Did the original owner of the shell always fall like this? (This is the fifth time that happened to me today.)"  
  
"My condolences," Tricky said. Starr kicked him on the head, sending him flying several feet before he smacked into a tree.  
  
***  
  
"So what's our first stop?" Tricky asked Starr as they walked along the forests near LightFoot Village as he rubbed his third bruise.  
  
"Let's go to ThornTail Hollow," the little boy replied. "That's a good place to start-"  
  
"Hold it!" Fox interrupted. "Why don't we start at the LightFoot Tribe? They're the closest from here!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Who's in charge of this mission here, you or me?"  
  
Fox grumbled. The answer was that both of them were, yet Fox HAD to let some kid boss him around. No reward? A little kid as leader? How stupidly ironic is that???  
  
Starr sighed, "Fine! We'll check out the LightFeet! What should we do, ask the Chief if he has it?"  
  
"That's exactly what I thought we should do. Let's find out."  
  
***  
  
"Gooolden Bafombdaaaaaaaaaads?" the Chief repeated few of Fox's question.  
  
Fox nodded slowly. "Yessss, Golden Bafombdaaaads! Shiiiiny! Preeeetty!" Starr and Tricky laughed.  
  
Chief Lightfoot frowned. "Trying to make me look stoopid, right?"  
  
"Well, you're the one who's talking like that!" Starr pointed out.  
  
The Chief shook his head. "We had a Golden Bafomdad here once. We kept it in case we wanted to revive someone of great importance, but only for emergencies."  
  
"Well, this is kinda an emergency..."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I need it so I can revive my Mama and Fox's Team!"  
  
The only reply from the LightFeet was loud, haughty laughter.  
  
"Please!" Tricky pleaded. "If we don't get that Bafomdad, who knows what havoc General Scales will wreck once all six of the Krazoa take their shells!"  
  
As soon as the LightFeet heard the name "General Scales," they stopped laughing. The Chief LightFoot turned to his advisor, who whispered something in his ear. The Chief then hopped to his feet, off his chair, then walked to the fox, bird, and EarthWalker. "You convinced us. You can have the Bafomdad. We never seem to need it anyway."  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
"However, it was stolen from us three years ago from a gang of SharpClaw."  
  
Fox, Tricky, and Starr fell on their faces.  
  
"Then do you know where they are?" Starr asked.  
  
"They're somewhere in the gardens near Cape Claw. These SharpClaw are big and ruthless and lethal, and they take the Golden Bafomdad as if it was a precious jewel (and technically it is)."  
  
"Great..." Fox murmured.  
  
Tricky nudged Fox's leg. "C'mon, Fox, you can take them on!"  
  
"Yeah, but......... I don't have a weapon!"  
  
"Well," the Chief began. "There is a way you can get it without a fight. None of us tried it before (because all of us were too afraid.)"  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
***  
  
In the heart of the Cape Claw gardens, a huge band of SharpClaw heartily ate their lunch, Puk Puk Eggs and meat. They snarfed and gobbled up their food like there's no tomorrow, occasionally choking or gulping down their water. Right by the largest SharpClaw, a seven foot tall red SharpClaw with a Morning Star mace by his side, was a small cage. In that cage a little Bafomdad, golden-colored instead of red or brown, sat lonely, whimpering sadly. When the red SharpClaw became agitated from the Bafomdad, he picked up his Morning Star and smacked the cage off its stand. The cage rolled a bit, the Bafomdad screaming then finally hushed. The SharpClaw then resumed his lunch.  
  
"Hey, hey, check it out!" one of the smaller SharpClaw yelled out as he nudged his nearest comrade. Walking past him a woman walked by, a red vixen. She had crystal eyes and flowing red hair and fur, her tail long and bushy. She wore a pink dress with flowers on the hem of her skirt, making her look pretty.  
  
The red SharpClaw dropped his Puk Puk egg and wiped his mouth, then began approaching the vixen. The lady stepped back and giggled, then murmured under her breath, the voice of a male whispering, "Why do I have to cross- dress? Stupid LightFoot Tribe!!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, there, pretty lady..." the SharpClaws snorted as they surrounded the fox. The vulpine stepped back, shuddering and breaking into sweat.  
  
Behind a boulder where one of the SharpClaw sat, Tricky poked his head out slightly, enough to be seen and heard only by the fox. "Fox, calm down, like the SharpClaw will hurt a lady!"  
  
"Well, guess what?" the guised Fox whispered as he tried to strain his angry voice. "I'm NOT a lady! And getting hurt is NOT what I'm AFRAID of!!!"  
  
"Okay..." Tricky shrugged. "Just do it quick, okay?" After that, he slipped behind the boulder, out of Fox's sight.  
  
Fox sighed frustratingly. "Of all of us, why do I have to dress up like a girl? I mean, c'mon!" He grabbed some of the fabric on his top and pulled it gently. "Pink is NOT my color!" ((Q: Where did they get the pink dress? A: From Shabunga's store.... gee, I wonder why?...))  
  
"Quit your complaining!" Starr called from the trees. None of the SharpClaw could see nor hear him (they must be either blind or deaf).  
  
Fox shot back, "Complaining? I'm beyond complaining! Why do I have to demean myself and my manly-hood and cross-dress for these stupid SharpClaw???"  
  
"Because you're old enough to have fake tits! Now get that Golden Bafomdad!!!"  
  
"Pht! A nine-year-old kid? I don't think so! A really sick-minded kid, maybe," Fox mumbled to himself as the SharpClaw closed in on him.  
  
The Red SharpClaw slugged aside his lackeys and stood right in front of Fox, looking up and down, his filthy mind speaking aloud in his eyes. "Hey, sweet stuff, what brings you here among me and my men?"  
  
Fox faked a girlish giggle. "Oh, I've heard you had a very precious critter with you, a Golden Bafomdad!"  
  
"Oh, I see... You'd like to see it, yes?"  
  
"Tee hee, of course!"  
  
The Red SharpClaw walked back to the cage that imprisoned the little Golden Bafomdad. He picked it up and shook it a bit, then approached Fox and held it in front of him. Fox faked another giggle and reached out to grab it, but before his furry paws could even touch the cage the SharpClaw held it up, gripped it with one clawed hand and waved a finger with the other. "Ah- ah-aaaaaaaah..." he taunted. "If ya want to see this little critter ya gotta serve us first!"  
  
Fox stuttered, "S-S-Serve?"  
  
"Hey, c'mon, sweet buns! Pour us some water and chill with us!" some SharpClaw called back as they sat back down, throwing a pitcher at Fox's direction.  
  
Fox felt like crying as he caught the pitcher then started walking to the nearest river. "I'll never live this down..."  
  
***  
  
A few hours later after being hit on by the SharpClaw and getting slapped on the behind several times (poor Fox), Fox was lead to the Red SharpClaw's tent. Inside was a rug made of a SnowHorn's pelt, boxes full of the SharpClaw's belongings, and a bed. Fox gulped, "I was afraid of this..."  
  
The SharpClaw threw the Bafomdad's cage across the tent, smacking the canvas then falling to the ground. Fox could hear the frightened whimpering of the scared creature, and he ran to him, saying, "Oh, don't do that dear thing!"  
  
Before he would reach the cage the SharpClaw grabbed his arm then pulled him back to him, wrapping his arm around Fox. "Oh, don't worry, hot stuff, you'll get your hands on that Bafomdad... after I get mine on you!"  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"If you don't mind me being too forward... it's just that I haven't done this for quite a while..." the SharpClaw said as he swept Fox's feet off the floor then caught him and held him in his arms like a groom holding his bride. Fox felt like he wanted to scream and slap him silly (perhaps it's the dress?), but he knew that he should play along.  
  
The SharpClaw gently placed Fox on his bed, then the vulpine faked one more giggle, but a more nervous one. "Um, do you think this is all getting too fast?"  
  
"Not at all, my dear," the SharpClaw said sweetly as he placed his hands on Fox's top and began to snap it open.  
  
'Oh, no,' Fox thought. 'If he finds out that I'm really a guy, this could blow my cover! Plus the thought of a guy being all over my like a homo...... it's just.... just... just.... ugh... agh...'  
  
Fox began to finger beside the bed as the SharpClaw began unbuttoning his first two buttons. Fox whimpered, breaking into his sweat as he reached further and further. The SharpClaw was already four buttons down, close enough to see that Fox had two oranges under his shirt. Still, Fox panicked, and he blindly grabbed the SharpClaw's Morning Star mace and swung it in the air. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!" he cried in his masculine voice as he swung the weapon and bashed the spiked mace head on the dinosaur's. In one hit Fox knocked out the SharpClaw, and as he fell unconscious he screamed and ripped open Fox's shirt, the two oranges rolling out and revealing the flat chest of a male fox. Fox panted for breath and sighed in relief, then shoved aside the knocked out SharpClaw, his wig slipping off as he did.  
  
A few other SharpClaw heard their boss's scream, and they ran to the tent and caught the guised Fox, his disguise partly off. They screamed out in shock, "OH, MY GAWD, YOU'RE A MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAH!!! Too bad you never found out sooner, chumps!" Fox taunted as he swung the Morning Star and knocked out the other SharpClaw. As soon as their other comrades heard them falling into distress, they too ran to the tent. Fox quickly ran and caught hold of the Bafomdad's cage, right before tripping on the hem of the dress and ripping the rest off. Fox found himself running through the forest, wearing nothing but his polka-dotted boxers and a few spears thrown on his rear.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me the truth, Fox," Tricky began as he watched Fox returned the torn dress to Shabunga, who took it back with a frown. "What's more embarrassing? Running around in a dress or running around almost completely naked?"  
  
"Don't get me started, Tricky, or I'll add a fourth bruise on your side!" Fox threatened.  
  
***  
  
Up in the shadows, in the crown of the trees, hidden well in the lush, green leaves, an apparition sat there lazily. In his hands a little Golden Bafomdad slept peacefully.  
  
This specter was not like any other. He wasn't like the vengeful Scales or the malicious Kuro, yet he was not among those killed for the sakes of the Krazoas' beings. No, he did not even die there-- his body lay and rot in the toxic landscapes of Venom, where it remained for over ten years. How did he appear on Dinosaur Planet? He had no idea either. All he remembered was that he was accompanying his loved ones in a ship before it crashed, leaving his son the only survivor.  
  
But why didn't he use the Bafomdad to revive himself and reunite with his son? He thought of that long time ago, but he decided to wait. Perhaps this Golden Bafomdad was meant for something else... something far more important than himself...  
  
The ghost was there when Fox ran about in his disguise and also when he ran about in the forest dodging spears while scampering about in his underwear. He saw the whole thing with his two eyes, two soft, gentle blue eyes hidden behind a pair of eyeglasses he wore almost his entire life before he died. The ghost sighed with sadness and disappointment, stroking the Bafomdad like a pet as he muttered, "The Great Fox McCloud, cross-dressing then running about naked... what was he THINKING???"  
  
***  
  
"Well, there's one Bafomdad down, four to go," Fox said as he released the little Bafomdad from its cage. The Golden critter hopped out and stretched, happy to have its first breath of fresh air in years. After Fox placed the cage down it hopped on his lap and gave it a soft kiss on the muzzle. Fox smiled nervously and patted the Bafomdad on the head before Shabunga snatched it with a bag. "HEY!!!" Fox barked. "What was THAT for? I just released the poor thing!"  
  
"If you just let it free and that's it," Shabunga said as he wiggled a finger at Fox's face, "it'll just run away! A hundred scarabs for this Golden Bafomdad bag!"  
  
"A HUNDRED SCARABS??? That's a rip-off! A bag is normally twenty! That's WAY more than half!"  
  
"Well, it does hold Golden Bafomdads... and they're WAY rarer than regular Bafomdads!"  
  
"I'll pay, don't worry, Fox," Queen EarthWalker said gently as she pulled out her wallet and paid Shabunga. "He's right about Bafomdad's running away. Especially this one, since he was caged for a very long time."  
  
"I dunno," Tricky said as he watched the little Bafomdad hopped out of the bad and around Fox gleefully. "This one doesn't seem to want to go anywhere."  
  
"Really?" Starr bent down to the Golden Bafomdad, "Would you like to stay here with us?"  
  
The little critter nodded its head, then kissed Starr gently.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice giggled. "Oh, how cute! Let's name him!"  
  
More spoke. "How about 'Hoppy'?"  
  
"I dunno, it's sounds stupid, Slippy!"  
  
"You think everything is stupid, Falco!"  
  
Fox could hear the voices, but once again he cannot see his own Team. "Krystal? Slippy? Falco? Peppy?"  
  
"It's us!" Peppy said as he lightly punched Fox on the shoulder.  
  
"H-How did you guys survive?"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"I mean after-survive!!!"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Fox laughed nervously. "You know, as in after-life? After-live, after- survive? Get it?........ oh, forget it."  
  
Krystal sighed. "It was not our time yet to depart this world. Those chains may have grabbed us and pulled us in, but we escaped. If it was truly our time then the chains and pulling would be stronger. You know us, Fox. We can survive.... even if we didn't..."  
  
"I'm so glad you guys made it..."  
  
Falco and Slippy poked Fox in the back of the neck. "Hey, Fox... we were there?"  
  
"There..."  
  
"When you disguised yourself as a lady!"  
  
"Oh, gawd, NO!!!!!!"  
  
"Man, it was so hilarious!!!" Krystal laughed. "Gawd, Fox, I've never seen you look anymore more stupid!!!"  
  
Pretty soon, Fox was surrounded with hearty laughter. Fox sighed, slumping on a rock. "Great, now I'm a laughing stock in this whole group..." He felt as if he wanted someone to shoot him or throw a grenade at himself.  
  
The Queen EarthWalker lightly tapped Fox on the back, trying to get the poor fox's attention. "Fox, I know where the EarthWalker Tribe's Golden Bafomdad is, although it's not with us."  
  
"Oh, no........... DON'T TELL ME IT'S-"  
  
"Stolen? No."  
  
"Uh.......... I knew that!"  
  
"It's in the well near here, but I must warn you..."  
((to be continued...))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((WHOOPS!!! Yes, I know, this story is in the horror section, but right now it doesn't really seem horrific, does it?))  
  
Falco: More like humorous to me! (Rolls around laughing)  
  
Fox: SHADDUP!!! (Turns to Imagen and holds a boulder over his head) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, IMAGEN???!!! FIRST THE KRAZOA ARE AFTER ME, I'VE BEEN NEARLY KILLED, I HAVE TO HAVE SOME LITTLE KID BOSS ME AROUND, NOW YOU'RE GONNA HUMILIATE ME???!!!  
  
Imagen: If I want to make the story interesting, why not? ^_^  
  
*WHAM!!!* (Fox slams the boulder on Imagen's head)  
  
Falco: Hey, don't do that! She might not finish this story! I don't wanna stay dead!  
  
Imagen: *** @_@ *** Please review so I can continue on Part II of "Falling Stars"! 


	12. Part II, Chapter 2: Haughty Problems

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. Sorry if the plot strays a bit, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. Please R&R. Thank you.  
  
~Imagen~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 2: "Haughty Problems"  
  
"... ever since you left, the well became infested with Red GrubTubs. There are so many in there it's literally a forest of Red GrubTubs."  
  
"Great," Fox mumbled. "I hate those things..."  
  
"And that's not all," the Queen continued. "Some of the GrubTubs have grown bigger the past year. Plus with the vast number of the fungus, breathing in the spore gas could do more than just hurt you."  
  
Fox could imagine himself running through spore gas, breathing in some spores, and having several grow in his lungs. He shuddered at the thought of it, "Brrrr..."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Starr said as he stood while holding Hoppy the Golden Bafomdad (as Slippy called him) in his arms like a pet or a teddy bear. "Why don't the ghosts go?"  
  
"US???" Slippy gulped.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, you're already dead! Plus you can revive yourselves... if you want to-"  
  
"Of COURSE we do!" Falco said as he looked around for the well. "Let's go, guys!"  
  
"Wait!" the Queen halted the late StarFox Team before they began walking to the Well.  
  
Falco moaned, "What now?"  
  
"I suggest you just hold on to the Bafomdad. Don't use it just yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
For the first time in their entire lives (or should I say "afterlives"), Peppy and Slippy saw that Falco was actually intimidated.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, when the Queen said this place was infested with Red GrubTubs, she was not joking," Krystal commented as she slid down the ladder, her sharp vixen eyes fixed on the floors and walls of the well around her. Surrounding her and her fellow ghosts was a literal forest of Red GrubTubs, growing everywhere rapidly, on each inch of the floor, wall, and corner. Perhaps "forest" wasn't the right word, rather, the correct one would be 'sea', for there was hardly a place in the well to give footing. Krystal was shocked to see the variety of sizes of the Red GrubTubs, from those as small as thumbtacks to those as large as palm trees. Now she understood how dangerous these fungus could be, knowing how they often shake off spores into a passerby whenever someone walks near them.  
  
"Whoa... this place..." Slippy muttered as he leaned forward over the edge as Peppy began sliding down the ladder. However, he leaned too far, and the poor frog ended up falling off the platform, landing headfirst on Peppy's face then causing both to fall. Falco sighed then took his turn on sliding down the ladder, purposely sliding into the fallen rabbit and frog and landing on them.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"My bad," Falco said dryly.  
  
Krystal approached the nearest GrubTub, which was average sized-- her size. She lightly poked the cap, and the fungus responded by violently shaking, releasing a smoke of spores into the air. More came out than usual, probably due to the dampness of the well. The spores filled up half the entire room of the bottom of the well before dissipating, the spores landing into the ground and atop some other GrubTubs.  
  
Slippy watched the whole spectacular. "Wow, no way anyway could avoid that. It's a good thing we're already dead."  
  
"What about the Bafomdad?" Falco started. "I mean, with a place so infested with Red CrudTuds-"  
  
"GrubTubs!" Everyone else corrected him.  
  
"Whatever! With a place so infested will Red GrubTubs, how can a Bafomdad survive in a place like this?"  
  
Krystal took a glance at Peppy. "He's right."  
  
Peppy grumbled. "Then why did the Queen EarthWalker tell us there's a Golden Bafomdad here?"  
  
"Let's search here first before we jump into conclusions," Slippy said before he hopped atop one of the GrubTubs to begin the search. As soon as he landed atop it, the GrubTub began to shake violently, throwing Slippy into a hole in the ground.  
  
"SLIPPY!!!"  
  
"OOF!!! OUCH!!! ACK!!! OW!!! WAH!!! EEP!!! AWK!!! WAK!!! ARGH!!! AGH!!! OOK!!! WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!" *THUD!*  
  
The other ghosts ran by the mouth of the hole and peered in. "Um, Slippy..... are you all right?"  
  
"I'm...... okay! *koff* How can I get hurt if I don't have a body?"  
  
Krystal, Falco, and Peppy took quickly glances at each other, and that's that. They had no explanation for what happened to Slippy.  
  
Slippy, who landed headfirst in the pit, dropped to his rear then stood up. He looked up to the light where his friends looked down then examined the walls. Unlike the rest of the well, this place was pretty dry, with not even one GrubTub growing, not Red, not even Blue or White. All that was in there was rocks, dirt, and a sleeping Golden Bafomdad.  
  
Hrm......  
  
"GUYS!!! I found the Golden Bafomdad!"  
  
"Great! Bring it in!" Falco called back.  
  
The little critter awoke from Slippy and Falco's shouting, but it didn't move from its spot, rather, it only twitched its many ears. Slippy didn't see it awakening, and he quietly approached the laying Bafomdad quietly and slowly, with arms out to pick it up. Before the frog would get his amphibian fingers on the furry creature, the Bafomdad hopped up and leaped on Slippy's head. Somehow, with its ability to contact with the dead (it's going to need to since its job is to revive the dead), it didn't go through the ghost's head and stomped on it like a living head. Slippy toppled forward and fell on his face, his hat falling off. The Bafomdad hopped to the hat and put it on, the hat too big to fit on its head and instead covering its entire body. Still, the furry creature could see through the tiny holes of the material, and the Bafomdad hopped on the rocks of the hole and climbed to the light.  
  
Krystal's eyes popped when she saw the moving hat. "WHOA, WHAT THE-"  
  
*BONK!!!* Without warning, the hatted Bafomdad leaped out of the hole and onto Krystal's head. Krystal fell back as the Bafomdad leaped on a Red GrubTub.  
  
"MY HAT!!!" Slippy screamed from inside the hole. "THAT BAFOMDAD STOLE MY HAT!!!"  
  
"I got it!" Falco called as he climbed the GrubTub and struggled to reach for the Bafomdad. Before he let his wing feathers touch it, the critter hopped onto the next GrubTub. Falco climbed onto the cap of the GrubTub, and right before it would shake he leaped onto the next, right by the escaping Bafomdad. The creature continuing leaping onto the caps of other GrubTubs, and Falco followed it until he fell off an already shaking mushroom.  
  
Peppy shook his head and approached Falco with a sigh. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Peppy closed his eyes, as if concentrating. When he reopened them, he ran right into a Red GrubTub. Instead of smacking into it, he went right through it like smoke, reappearing in the other side of where he came from then ghosting through more and more mushrooms like any other ghost would.  
  
"Uh...." Falco shouted, "I KNEW THAT!!!"  
  
Peppy ghosted through many mushrooms, chasing the Bafomdad as it hopped atop the GrubTubs like hopscotch. They chased in circles, running around the ladder's area until finally the hat fell. Peppy dived in and grabbed the hat, feeling it moving inside. The rabbit plucked it from the ground and snatched the hat off-- revealing a small Red GrubTub. The mushroom then shook spores all over Peppy, covering him in spore-filled smoke.  
  
"There it is!" Krystal shouted as soon as she caught sight of the Bafomdad hopping up the ladder.  
  
Slippy snatched back the hat and snapped it on his head as soon as he got out of the hole and caught up with Peppy. Everyone soon ran to the ladder and began to climb it, first Krystal, then Falco then Peppy and Slippy. Krystal watched the Bafomdad as she climbed, noticing that it was climbing very slowly because of its small size.  
  
Suddenly Krystal lost her footing, and her foot slid off and stepped on Falco's face. Falco growled, "Hey, watch it!"  
  
"You watch it, chap! And don't look up my skirt or else I'll pound your feathered face!"  
  
Now that she mentioned it, one of Falco's eyes was left uncovered, and he mistakenly looked up Krystal's loincloth, seeing ##### (why should I tell YOU?). He shut that one eye and whimpered as Krystal stepped off his face and continued climbing.  
  
The Bafomdad noticed how slowly its pursuers were climbing, and just to tease them it leaped off the step it was on and landed right on Krystal's face. Krystal lost her balance and grip on the ladder and fell on Falco, who fell of Peppy, who fell on Slippy, who fell into the sea of Red GrubTubs.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" *CRASH!!!*  
  
***  
  
"They sound like they're having fun..." Fox muttered to himself as he heard his companions scream inside the well. Tricky and Starr, who were playing with Hoppy, nodded in agreement.  
  
The GrubTub Well Golden Bafomdad hurriedly hopped out of the opening in the well and ran into Starr's arms. Starr was shocked to see a little Golden Bafomdad suddenly run to someone it doesn't even know, but he saw that it seemed frightened. Starr embraced the second Bafomdad and stroked its soft fur, "Hey, guy, what's the matter?"  
  
Suddenly all four of the ghosts crawled through the walls of the well, all of them furious. They're eyes were red with fire, glaring viciously at the second Golden Bafomdad. Hoppy hopped away, and the GrubTub Well Bafomdad dug deeper into Starr's arms.  
  
Fox could hear his Team's angry growling and panting. "Geez, guys, what is your problem?"  
  
"That f#ck-@$$ Golden Bafomdad, that's what's our gawddamn problem!!!" Falco spat angrily.  
  
"Hey! Wash your beak, fowl mouth!" the Queen EarthWalker barked.  
  
Falco made a face, knowing he wouldn't be seen, which was on the good side. He especially disliked the pun the Queen made.  
  
Starr held up the Golden Bafomdad in his arms. "What did you do?"  
  
The Golden Bafomdad became teary eyed and starting to cry. Starr didn't catch the fact that they were crocodile tears, though.  
  
Slippy pointed to the critter angrily. "It's faking it! It's only trying to look innocent!"  
  
The Bafomdad wailed.  
  
Starr glared at the ghosts. "Leave this Bafomdad alone! What did it do to you???"  
  
"A LOT!!!!!!!" all four yelled at the same time.  
  
"Just shut up, all of you! At least we have our second Bafomdad!" Fox scolded.  
  
Starr nodded a snotty agreement at the four ghosts. "That's right!" He lifted his beak in the air as he turned around then looked back at the little Golden Bafomdad, "Don't worry, little guy! I'll protect you."  
  
As Starr turned around to walk off, the Bafomdad stuck its tiny tongue out and blew raspberry. Right away, the late StarFox Team lunged at the Golden Bafomdad and beat the living crap out of it, having Starr in the line of fire.  
  
As soon as the smoke cleared, Tricky shook his head. "That thing HAD to have the last laugh... or tongue."  
  
"I think we'll name this one 'Haughty'."  
  
***  
  
General Scales ignored the activity behind the pillars where he leaned. He tried not to bother to even look or listen to what's going on... all he knew was that it was not his business. It was the deal he kept with Kuro, and as long as they have that deal, then they can cooperate nicely. The activity... disgusting, it truly is. Scales never knew there could be such activity done with ghosts, but now he knew. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the sinister laughter of Kuro, of rigorous movement on the rocky floors, and the agonizing sobbing of Serena. Agonizing, painful, and definitely sad. It was as if General Scales would have pity on the woman, but no, his cold, stone-hard heart felt no sympathy over the suffering victim of Kuro. He must keep his end of the bargain: he lets Kuro keep his woman, he receives his revenge from the man who killed him. As much as anyone knows, General Scales could care less of what would happen to Serena Jenson.  
  
Finally the giant SharpClaw growled with impatience and yelled from in front of the pillars, "Are you quite finished, Kuro? We have a deal!"  
  
"I have finished already, milord," Kuro said as he came to his General zipping his pants.  
  
Scales took a peek at Serena, who was lying on the floor half-naked. He shook his head, "You know, if what you are doing was happening when both of you were alive, that boy Starr would have many, many siblings."  
  
"But we're not alive, are we?" Kuro asked.  
  
Scales gave a cold look in the eye.  
  
Kuro shuddered a bit but kept a stern look on his feathered face. He grinned then bowed, and continued, "I have looked into the stars lately, my lord. I am sorry to say, but Fox will not be the next one to die. However, I still will ensure his death to you, sir. I will make sure you have your revenge and find rest, and I will not rest until that happens."  
  
General Scales nodded. "You know, I find your loyalty to my mission quite amazing. In fact, I have a feeling you want more than your woman..."  
  
"My woman is all I want, sir."  
  
"That is far too good to be true. Tell me the truth, Youkai, what more is it that you want?"  
  
Kuro looked back and grinned. "Well.... there was a revenge I was seeking-"  
  
"Speak of it, I beg you to."  
  
"There was a man who drove me away from my woman that one time I took possession over her the very first time. It was rumored that my woman had a lover, but I never knew who it was. I had a feeling it was that blue tiercel who fought many fights with her."  
  
General Scales raised his scaly eyebrows. "You mean that feathered companion of Fox McCloud."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"I do not recall... perhaps it is Falco Lombardi."  
  
Scales nodded. "What do you want from him?"  
  
"Just as you want revenge from the man who killed you, I want revenge from the one who already owned my woman. He is dead now, but not at rest. I want him to meet his fiery demise in Jigoku and burn for eternity."  
  
Diva yelled from behind the pillars, "You @$$holes! Falco's not my lover! I have a boyfriend, but it ain't Falco!"  
  
Kuro silenced as the crickets played their music. He then chuckled and mumbled under his breath, "She lies."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Scales asked Kuro.  
  
"The next time you have your encounter with Fox McCloud and his companions, please, make sure you take down especially that blue feathered bird brain. That is all I ask, my lord. Nothing else."  
  
"Hmmmmmm......"  
  
"And my son too."  
  
"Your SON???"  
  
"He IS the one who led me to my death."  
  
"Now your requests seem less trivial than simply owning a woman."  
  
Kuro nodded.  
  
Diva's eyes filled with tears as she continued the hawk and dinosaur's conversation. "Fine. Bring me the death of Fox McCloud and your assistance of achieving my revenge, and I will ensure the downfall of Falco Lombardi and your son."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I shall go now. Expect me to be long for quite some time, though, sir."  
  
"All right. Hurry up and take your time."  
  
"......................."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
Imagen: And that's the end of that chapter!  
  
Diva: When I am released from these shackles, I will...  
  
Imagen: Hey, who said you'd be freed?  
  
Diva: Damn!  
  
Falco: So now it's US who gets the torture treatment here!  
  
Fox: (Rolls on the floor laughing)  
  
Falco: (Kicks him all the way to Walled City) Welcome to the Falco Express!  
  
Fox: Wait! I didn't even buy a ticket! *CRASH!!!*  
  
Starr: (Sighs) How much longer will this take...?  
  
Imagen: (Claps hands together and bows) Pleeze, pleeze, I need those reviews so I can continue! Review, please??? 


	13. Part II, Chapter 3: Stealing From Shabun...

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. Sorry if the plot strays a bit, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. I've taken The Grammar King's suggestion to change the genre, but I'd rather keep it in the horror section because the story centers around ghosts, death, and Jigoku. I mean, c'mon, "The Frighteners" (a movie starring Michael J. Fox or someone) was a horror movie, but for most part is humorous ^^. So in other words, if I was to make a full genre, this story would be Horror/Action/Adventure/Humor/Angst (angst for things involving Diva, and no, I don't mean her falling into holes ;). Don't worry, Grammar King, the scary stuff will return soon, and the deaths of the StarFox Team will be taken more seriously, just wait a while. Please R&R. Thank you.  
  
~Imagen~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 3: "Stealing From Shabunga"  
  
Diva was forever pinned to the ground. She could not move at all, only breath and blink and talk. Iron rings from Jigoku pinned her close to the floor and literally glued her there, preventing her to escape in anyway. She cannot ghost through the rings. She will have to stay there forever and be a victim to Kuro as long as she remains in the afterlife. Even as a ghost she suffers like that of the living. Perhaps Jigoku is merely nothing compared to what she is going through now. Then again, it could be worse...  
  
The trapped woman shed tears of suffering and sadness down from her eyes, trickling down her face and unto the ground, making tiny pools of waters of agony. She sorrowfully gazed into the starry sky, the stars twinkling over her. Diva felt as if the sky was taking pity on her, crying along with her. She felt like the moon glanced at her and sighed forlornly, wanting to step down from the silver disk she sat on and release the bird who was once free. But no, they were only feelings. Feelings of freedom. But it'll never come. All hope was lost for her. She longed to be roaming happily in the forests of Cape Claw (falling into holes and off cliffs don't count), being with her son and dinosaur friends.  
  
Her son.......... Starr........ how is he?  
  
The sky sighed sadly as she brought the bad news to the pinned falcon woman, revealing a jasper-colored star losing its brightness, slowly fading.  
  
"Oh, no.... no... it can't be....." Diva's quiet crying turned to heavy sobs, wailing and bawling.  
  
General Scales, who was still nearby, listened to the woman's cries, had enough. He stormed to her and kicked her side, "Shaddup!"  
  
"Have pity on me, sir, please!" Diva begged.  
  
"Why should I? You are not my responsibility."  
  
Diva wept even louder as Scales abandoned the woman into miserable loneliness as he left for a stroll away from the Krazoa Palace.  
  
***  
  
There was someone who did have pity on the trapped woman. Yet he cannot go near the poor falcon. He cannot be seen, but he truly, deeply, wanted to comfort her. He could not stand the woman's position, being the object of rape and lust from a man who owned her soul. He too felt like crying alongside, feeling sympathy pains of the prisoner. It was quiet crying, however, yet only a few tears fell on his face. His heart ached, and he cannot stand it any longer. He quietly took off his glasses and wiped his tears, placed them back on, then picked up the Golden Bafomdad that sat beside him and approached the woman.  
  
He walked around her at a certain distance that neither Diva nor General Scales could see. He then approached her and sat upon a boulder near the top of her head. He sighed, fixed his glasses, then greeted the prisoner softly and gently, "Hello."  
  
Diva could not see him, for her neck was also pinned to the ground, disabling her from lifting her head. She only turned at an angle to look at the stranger. She could only see his knees and part of his face, plus a tail that swished like a waving leaf in the wind. She whispered, "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend. Don't worry."  
  
"A-A friend...?"  
  
"I didn't come to increase your sorrow, rather, to decrease it, and hopefully also to give you strength as you go through these hard times."  
  
"W-What's your name?"  
  
"Just call me 'Jim'."  
  
"You can see me?"  
  
"I'm also a ghost. Actually, I've been dead for nine years."  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
"The man who killed General Scales also killed me. In one way, I am against Scales's plan, in another, I am for it. For if the man who killed him never dies, then I can never rest. My son could have set rest for me nine years ago, but no, that man escaped the clutches of Jigoku. That's why General Scales was able to open the gates at will. He made a deal with death. The gods of the dead are calling for the man who killed us, and they have given Scales the power to open the gates of Jigoku so he can ensnare the man into a fiery demise. However, Scales is also misusing them, planning to take down other people as well, especially for a friend of yours and your son... and mine."  
  
"Your son.......... who is he?"  
  
"You already know him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jim" looked up and saw General Scales coming in at a distance. "I must depart now, Miss Jenson. Be strong. Your suffering will end soon, and you will be reunited with your son and go home."  
  
"Jim?"  
  
Before Scales would see him, Jim vanished from Diva's sight, the Golden Bafomdad left. The little furry creature whimpered then approached her. It leaned onto her and nuzzled her, then gave her a light kiss on the head.  
  
Jim's voice was heard, "Hope, let's go!"  
  
"Hope?" Diva repeated.  
  
"Yes, this little Golden Bafomdad's a girl. I named her Hope for a very good reason. You shall see soon enough, Miss Jenson, before the angels come and take me away," Jim said as Hope hopped away into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so we got the LightFoot's Golden Bafomdad, who is Hoppy here, and we also got the EarthWalker's Bafomdad, who's Haughty..." Starr stated. "So, what's next?"  
  
"How about the ThornTails?" Tricky suggested. "After all, we're already here at ThornTail Hollow."  
  
"Great idea, guys," Fox assented. "I'll ask one of those guys right now." The young vulpine stood up from under the tree and stretched, then approached the nearest ThornTail. "Hi."  
  
"Before you ask, we don't have it," the ThornTail grumbled.  
  
Fox realized that this was the same ThornTail that refused to talk and lead a revolt against Scales back in his first mission on Dinosaur Planet. "Wait a minute, you don't even know-"  
  
"What your looking for? Too late. Shabunga found him, he keeps him. The furry creature was once owned by a little ThornTail girl who named him Happy, but one day after playing 'Hide-and-seek', that guy Shabunga snatched him out of the bushes and held him captive in his store."  
  
"Oh, great......." Fox muttered.  
  
"Poor girl," Tricky said as he shook his head. "I'll bet that girl misses little Happy."  
  
"What's the deal with naming Bafomdads with stupid names starting with the letter 'H'?" Falco asked. "Hoppy? Haughty? Happy? What kind of names are those?"  
  
"Pet names, that's what they are!" Starr said as he wrapped a pink colored string around Hoppy's neck as a collar, with Haughty having dark green.  
  
Falco stared. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving Hoppy and Haughty collars!"  
  
"How can you tell the difference? They look absolutely the same without those collars!"  
  
The Golden Bafomdad with the green collar hopped on Falco's head and stomped on it several times, pounding Falco's face into the ground.  
  
Slippy snickered, "Well, at least we know what THAT one is!"  
  
"Oh, shaddup!"  
  
"Okay, guys, settle down!" Fox shouted as he began heading towards Shabunga's shop while looking into his wallet. He sighed, "Ten scarabs? I seriously doubt that'll be the price."  
  
"I'll help you, Fox," Tricky said as he ran after him. "Mom gave me a full wallet of two hundred scarabs! Even if that's not enough, I'll just ask my mom!"  
  
"Why doesn't she just tell him to hand it over for free?" Peppy asked.  
  
The Queen sighed. "Shabunga's not an EarthWalker, so he doesn't necessarily have to obey the rules here."  
  
"What is he, then?"  
  
"Beats me. A legless SharpClaw perhaps?"  
  
***  
  
As soon as Fox and Tricky entered Shabunga's shop, they caught the legless dinosaur in a far corner of the first room asleep. Tricky laughed, "Great! Now we can steal it!"  
  
"Tricky..."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine!"  
  
Fox entered the room where Shabunga kept miscellaneous items he found lying around in Dinosaur Planet. He searched up and down the shelves and tables, overlooking the bags, toys, books, etc., ignoring items he found quite useless. After searching throughout the entire room Fox sighed, "It's not here. Go look for it, Tricky."  
  
"Why me?" Tricky grumbled as he turned and ran off while Fox moved unto the next room.  
  
Tricky ran down to the Scarab Room then entered. After seeing that it was empty, he turned and became ready to run back when he tripped over a rock and rolled into the secret room covered by an illusion wall. He rolled into the giant boulder that lay right in the middle, where a cage and an imprisoned Golden Bafomdad sat on top of it.  
  
"Fox! Fox! I found it!" Tricky yelled. But Fox didn't respond, and the EarthWalker Prince assumed the vulpine never heard him, so he decided to get the little Bafomdad himself. He backed up and prepared to leap onto the boulder when Shabunga got to there first, appearing suddenly in midair then snatching away the cage. At once he disappeared with the Bafomdad, Tricky yelling out, "HEY!!!"  
  
Shabunga reappeared right behind Fox, who was peering into more of the dinosaur's shelves. In the corner of his foxy eye the vulpine caught sight of the sneaking giant lizard, and he quietly followed him for a few steps before pouncing on him. Shabunga was much quicker, however, and he managed to teleport behind the lunging fox. "Ah-ah-aaah! Too slow, furball!"  
  
Fox only pushed himself off the floor and dusted himself. He asked him, "All right, Shabunga-san, how much does that Golden Bafomdad cost?"  
  
"Nuttin!"  
  
"So it's free! Great!"  
  
"It's not free either, foxy boy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This little baby ain't fer sale," Shabunga said as he stroked the cage as if it was a cat. "Of all the things in this store, this one stays here forever! Once I die, I can use this precious to revive me the moment I breathe my last!"  
  
"Why don't you use a normal Bafomdad? They're more common than the Golden ones!"  
  
Shabunga gave Fox the lazy eye before he continued, "I've worked very hard to capture this baby! This one ain't fer sale, and that's final!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Worked very hard to capture that thing? I don't think so!" Tricky grumbled after he left the store fifteen minutes after arguing with Shabunga. "I mean, he stole the thing from that poor little girl! And he probably did it like taking a candy from a baby!"  
  
"So what are you going to do know?" Krystal's voice asked as she approached the prince and fox without them seeing her.  
  
"I know two wrongs don't make a right," Fox began. "But it seems like we have no choice."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have an idea, but we're going to have to wait until nightfall to place it in action..."  
  
***  
  
The cattails slapped each other as the wind blew in between them, the leaves thrashing about in unison. Scarabs, green, red, and gold, scurried about in between the tall blades of grass as the wind howled, the air rushing into freezing chilliness. The ThornTails that roamed about in the fields shivered in their sleep, many of them huddling closely together by their beacons, trying to get warmth. The smoke from BombFlowers faded, spores dashing quickly as the wind continued to blow. Even inside the EarthWalker Palace was there shaking and shivering in the cold, Fox fighting with Tricky over a small blanket as they leaned on the Queen like a pillow. Both were lying on her side like little babies playing tug-o-war with the tiny blanket, both of them too cold to give up the fight yet too sleepy to actually get up and fight for real. Starr, who was lying in between the fox and the dinosaur prince, felt lucky he didn't have to fight over the blanket. He didn't mind the fabric rubbing against him. It only made him warmer.  
  
Peppy and Krystal, who could hardly feel the cold, shook their heads as they sat by the wall across the room, watching Fox and Tricky war over a measly blanket. Yet they can only imagine how cold the air must be, since they no longer had bodies. They do, however, remember what it was like lying on the cold floor with only a tiny blanket to keep warmth, and the experiences were horrible.  
  
Krystal sighed, "You know, they could just go to Shabunga and buy a much larger, warmer blanket."  
  
"Not now, though," Peppy told her. "Shabunga's asleep... hopefully."  
  
The blue vixen sighed again. "What is TAKING them so long??? It wouldn't take Falco and Slippy a whole hour just to get that Golden Bafomdad, would it?"  
  
***  
  
Both Slippy and Falco wanted to do the whole thing as quickly as possible, but they knew that it might end disastrous, so slow and steady seemed to be the best way to go. However, both were quite the impatient types, so they tried to do it also very quickly... now if only there was a faster way to do it without waking Shabunga up...  
  
By the time nightfall came, several hours ago, Fox placed his plan into action. They would wait until Shabunga sleeps, then two of the ghosts would go and steal back the Golden Bafomdad. Sounds simple, right?  
  
Slippy and Falco thought so too... that was, before they found out Shabunga placed a high-tech security around the entire cage atop the boulder like it was some kind of museum display. And it ain't just any other security. Ropes, knives, axes, crossbows, anvils, security cameras, lasers, and steel balls were hung and set up everywhere around the little Bafomdad's cage, ensuring nobody, NOBODY gets that little Bafomdad.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT OVERGROWN LEATHER HANDBAG GET ALL THIS JUNK???!!!" Falco yelled.  
  
Slippy hushed the yelling tiercel as he smacked him on the back of the head. "Quiet, ya birdbrain!" he hissed.  
  
Falco noticed the laser shooting across the floor. "I assume that if we cross this laser, the trap will be unleashed."  
  
"We won't have to worry about detected. We're not even of organic material. But what we should worry is the Bafomdad."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Take a look," Slippy pointed the lasers surrounding the cage. "If we move the cage away from its spot even an inch, the traps will be unleashed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO??? With that many traps around the cage, it'll be killing the Bafomdad with us if we were still alive! Plus it'll be making a lot of noise, which will be waking up Shabunga!"  
  
Falco tilted his head slightly so his raptorial eyes could glance at the sleeping lizard at an angle. Shabunga sprawled all over the floor right next to the well, snoring loudly with his tongue hanging out like a vine over a wall. The blue tiercel made a face as he shook his head while Shabunga muttered sale prices in his sleep.  
  
"I have an idea," Slippy said as he nudged his comrade. "In the bushes just outside of this store, I saw a normal red Bafomdad hopping around. Get that, and we'll replace the Golden Bafomdad with the normal one. While you get it, I'll see if I can remove at least the laser traps and the cameras so we can open the cage without being detected."  
  
"Oh, sure, like I don't have enough Bafomdad problems already-"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Slippy rubbed his hands as Falco stormed out of the store, grumbling. The frog reached up to the security cameras and detached the wires from the cameras to the electricity. He then searched for the wiring for the lasers, which were inside a metal box against the wall. When Slippy opened it, he slowly clipped the wiring, the lasers disappearing as soon as he cut them in halves.  
  
It didn't take too long for Falco to get that normal Bafomdad. He found that little critter sleeping in the bushes, and he picked it up gently and softly before it would wake up. He tiptoed back into the store, but as he passed the snoring Shabunga, the little Bafomdad woke up. It squirmed and whimpered in Falco's arms, then tried to leap away, but the blue tiercel just tightened his arm around the creature and muffled it.  
  
Slippy shook his head when he saw the bird with the Bafomdad. "You could be gentler!"  
  
"I was, until that Shabunga b@$t@rd snored like a moose making his mating call!"  
  
Slippy sighed as he took the Bafomdad from Falco's arms and turned to the cage, only to find a lock. "It's locked."  
  
"NOW YOU TELL ME!!!"  
  
"SHHHH!!!"  
  
Falco looked back at the sleeping dinosaur. Around Shabunga's neck was a chain, with the key attached. Slippy stared at Falco for several minutes, giving the hotheaded bird his message. Falco grumbled, "I'll get it, lazy @$$."  
  
The bird quietly approached Shabunga, still sprawled across the floor. Falco bent down and slowly grasped the chain when Shabunga suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around the bird of prey's waist. He pulled him down and hugged him like a pillow then licked his feathery face. "Yo, baby..." Shabunga muttered in his sleep. "Where have ya been all my life?"  
  
Slippy chuckled, the red Bafomdad snickering with him. "Falco," Slippy whispered. "You can just ghost right through him!"  
  
"I was ABOUT to do that!" Falco growled as he passed through Shabunga's arms like the ghost he is. He grabbed the chain and snapped it in two, the key falling unto the floor. The tiercel picked it up, walked to Slippy, and held it right into his face. "There!" he barked. "Ya happy now?"  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" Slippy hissed back as he snatched the key and started walking to the cage. As he began unlocking it, he began to chuckle. "You know, I don't know what's funnier, Fox running around in a dress or you receiving some lovin' from Shabung-"  
  
"Just open the gawddamn cage!"  
  
Slippy quickly opened the cage and reached in for the sleeping Golden Bafomdad. The little critter stirred and turned its head and faced the frog, who looked at it with a gentle smile on his face. "Shhhhhhhh... don't worry, little guy. We'll help you." He opened his hand, gesturing the golden critter to hop onto it. The Golden Bafomdad stepped on it, and Slippy slowly took it out, then placed in the red Bafomdad. He quietly closed the cage and locked it. The red Bafomdad, too tired to even try to escape, just went back to sleep.  
  
Both Slippy and Falco sighed in relief. "Whew!"  
  
By the time Slippy turned around with Falco and Happy the Golden Bafomdad, he accidentally knocked the cage with the red Bafomdad inside off the boulder with his elbow, landing right on one of the ropes, snapping it and unleashing a loud, blaring siren.  
  
Falco glared at Slippy, "NOW you've done it!"  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
((Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUNNN!!! Now that chapter's finished, please review! ^^) 


	14. Part II, Chapter 4: Menacing Minds

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson and Kuro Youkai. The Bafomdad, Drip, is mine, but his name isn't, for he's named after the Sin of Lust, Drip, from David Hopkins's comic "Jack" () I warn you, it's a rated R web comic ^^;;;. Sorry if the plot strays a bit, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. I've taken The Grammar King's suggestion to change the genre, but I'd rather keep it in the horror section because the story centers around ghosts, death, and Jigoku. I mean, c'mon, "The Frighteners" (a movie starring Michael J. Fox or someone) was a horror movie, but for most part is humorous ^^. So in other words, if I was to make a full genre, this story would be Horror/Action/Adventure/Humor/Angst (angst for things involving Diva, and no, I don't mean her falling into holes ;). Don't worry, Grammar King, the scary stuff will return soon, and the deaths of the StarFox Team will be taken more seriously, just wait a while. Please R&R. Thank you.  
  
~Imagen~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 4: "Menacing Minds"  
  
"What? What? WHAT???" Shabunga gasped as he hopped up, looking in all directions as the sirens wailed. He didn't immediately run to the room where he held the Golden Bafomdad, and instead he pulled down a lever to trap whoever entered the room behind bars.  
  
Slippy grumbled. "Darn! I was hoping at least he would come here so the traps would be unleashed upon him!"  
  
"That moron is smarter than I thought," Falco muttered.  
  
Shabunga quickly teleported in front of the room. Inside, the traps were unleashed, the axes chopping, knives thrusting, crossbows shooting, anvils dropping, and steel balls swinging. Slippy, shielding Happy, ducked low and dodged every fire of the chaos, Happy whimpering. Falco leaned against the wall, enjoying himself as Slippy ran around like a fool. As soon as the confusion ended, Shabunga leaned in closer into the cell. All he saw were the traps and the cage and Golden Bafomdad, but nothing else. Not even the attempting thieves. He gasped with eyes wide open, "H-How did you escape?"  
  
"What do you think?" Falco blindly muttered. Slippy slapped his beak shut.  
  
Shabunga didn't see any of the two ghosts but only heard one of their voices, and fell back, frightened and freaked out. "W-Who's there?"  
  
Slippy stared. Falco smirked and whispered in Slippy's ear. "I have an idea. Give me that Bafomdad." Slippy glanced at Falco with a blank expression then handed the Bafomdad. Falco held up Happy like Rafiki did in "The Lion King" and deepened his voice to a booming, almost deity-like voice. "I AM A KAMI LORD OF JIGOKU, SPEAKING TO YOU, MORTAL, IN FORM OF A BAFOMDAD! HEAR ME ROAR!!!"  
  
'Oh, like he's gonna fall for that!' Slippy thought. He glanced back at Shabunga, who was shivering with fear. 'Good grief!' He thought in his head. 'Okay.... maybe he ISN'T as smart as we thought!'  
  
"Keep it up, Falco!" he whispered in Falco's ear.  
  
The blue tiercel nodded. "HEAR ME, LOWLY MORTAL!"  
  
"Your servant is listening!" Shabunga wailed, kneeling then bowed low, his head and palms touching the ground. Slippy gaped in disbelief.  
  
"I HAVE ASCENDED FROM THE FIERY DEPTHS TO THE EARTH TO GUIDE YOUR FELLOW MORTAL IN HIS JOURNEY, YET YOU CAGE ME LIKE AN ANIMAL AND TREAT ME LIKE A LOWLY PET! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT ONE OF YOUR GODS?!!!!!!"  
  
"No!!!!" Shabunga bawled. Slippy fell on his bottom, sitting down, his hat tilting on his face, still in disbelief.  
  
"NOW!!! RELEASE ME FROM THIS CELL OR I SHALL OPEN THE SEVEN GATES OF JIGOKU AND SNARE YOU WITH ITS CHAINS AND THROW YOU INTO THE FIERY PITS!!!"  
  
"YES, MY LORD!!!!" Shabunga cried as he scrambled to the wall where he kept the lever of the cell's bars. He pulled it back up, and the bars rose and hid in the doorway.  
  
Falco grinned as he lifted the Golden Bafomdad higher. He boomed, "NOW STEP ASIDE, MORTAL!!!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Shabunga muttered as he stepped aside. Like a god he is impersonating, Falco strutted past the subdued dinosaur, holding his head up high, his back straight, and steps march-like and precise. Slippy squeezed his hands over his mouth, trying to restrain a laugh.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe Shabunga actually fell for it!" Fox laughed as he petted Happy on the head the next morning. Happy nuzzled Fox's hand and purred like a content kitten before joining its fellow Golden Bafomdad Hoppy and Haughty.  
  
"Yeah!" Krystal agreed. She turned to Falco, "You did a pretty good imitating a Jigoku Kami, Falco. I'm pretty sure that Shabunga would never go near another Bafomdad!"  
  
"I was hoping he would convince him to make honest sales now, though," Fox said, sighing.  
  
Tricky piped in, "Why didn't you guys beat him up with the traps? It would be soooo cool!"  
  
Slippy chuckled. "As much as we hate it, we just let it slide. Besides, I think Shabunga went through more than he should have."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww.... you stink!"  
  
Peppy glanced at Happy playing with Hoppy and Haughty. "What about the little girl?"  
  
"You mean the former owner of Happy?" Falco said.  
  
The old rabbit nodded.  
  
Fox, who was sitting under a Dumbledang Tree, noticed the same ThornTail who told about the girl who lost her pet nearby. He got up and picked up Happy then approached the ThornTail, "Greetings!"  
  
"Greetings," he mumbled. He noticed the little golden creature in Fox's hands. "Ah, so you have Happy now, I see."  
  
"That's right. Do you know where the little girl is?"  
  
"She's not a little anymore. Shabunga stole the Bafomdad twenty years ago."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"She lives in a cave where the WarpStone dwells. You can meet her there."  
  
"Oh," Tricky started. "It's the same ThornTail whose eggs were in danger last year!"  
  
"Yeah!" Fox said nodding.  
  
***  
  
"Happy!" the female ThornTail cried happily as soon as Fox returned the Golden Bafomdad to its original owner. Happy leaped out of the vulpine's hands and hopped to his owner and nuzzled her, the ThornTail nuzzling back like a mother dinosaur to her child.  
  
Fox sighed, standing nearby and rolling his eyes and crossing his arms like an impatient child waiting in line at a candy store. He let by the sentimental reunion of master and pet, then grumbled, "Are you quite finished?"  
  
The ThornTail walked to Fox and licked him. Fox panicked, "HEY!!!"  
  
"Thank you so much for bringing him back to me, Mister Fox! I've lost Happy for so long ago, I just missed him so much. I thought I lost him forever!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... no problem," Fox mumbled as he washed himself by the river that surrounded the WarpStone.  
  
Tricky cleared his throat then began, "Um, Ma'am, we didn't... exactly come here to... um... well...."  
  
The ThornTail turned to Tricky. "What is it? What do you need?"  
  
"We need Happy to help us in our mission... so..."  
  
The mother ThornTail paused for several moments then uttered, "Oh........."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The ThornTail bent down to Happy, "Looks like these guys really need you, Happy. Go with them and help them. Don't give them any trouble now."  
  
Happy nodded.  
  
The ThornTail looked up to Fox, "Fox, please take care of Happy. Return him to me when your mission is done."  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Fox said as he wiped his face then picked up Happy. He turned around and started walking, "See ya, Mrs. ThornTail!"  
  
"Good bye, Fox! Safe journey!"  
  
***  
  
"GEEZ, IT'S SO DAMN COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starr and Tricky yelped in the SnowHorn Wastes, their voice echoing in the mountains.  
  
Krystal smacked them on the head. "Shaddup! You don't have to tell the world how you feel!"  
  
"It's a good thing we're already dead," Slippy commented. "Otherwise, I'd freeze in this temperature since I'm cold-blooded."  
  
"We didn't come here to complain about becoming Lylatian-flavored popsicles!" Peppy reminded his comrades. "We're here to find out where the SnowHorns keep their Golden Bafomdad."  
  
Fox was talking to Garunda Te about the location of the Golden Bafomdad. When he returned, he informed Starr and the late StarFox Team, "The SnowHorns don't keep a Golden Bafomdad."  
  
"That must mean it's a free critter," Falco grumbled. "Now we have to search for it?"  
  
"I guess so..." Slippy said, shrugging.  
  
***  
  
Three hours passed, and the entire troupe was already complaining about their search. "I wish there was a faster way to look," Fox moaned. He looked up and spoke, hoping that Slippy is listening. "Slippy, can you make a Bafomdad Radar or something?"  
  
"We won't have to!" Slippy shouted. "Look!"  
  
Hopping all alone on the little icebergs on the freezing cold stream, a Golden Bafomdad, shivering cold from the chilly atmosphere, attempted to cross the stream. It noticed the fox and falcon boy and their Bafomdads at the other side, and it hopped faster over the ice. It slipped off one and fell and began to drown, splashing about in the icy water.  
  
"I'll get it," Fox said as he picked up a stick from the ground and stuck it out near the Golden Bafomdad. The critter grabbed the stick with its teeth and pulled itself up, Fox then bringing him upon the snow.  
  
Starr ran to it and wrapped his arms around the freezing critter. "Hey, hey, it's all right! Don't worry little guy!"  
  
"That's great! We got our next Bafomdad. Now let's move to get the last one," Fox said as he turned to head out of the SnowHorn Wastes.  
  
The iced Bafomdad looked up to Hoppy, the pink-collared Golden Bafomdad standing right next to Starr. It hopped out of Starr's arms then trotted to Hoppy and started sniffing all over it.  
  
Slippy watched. "I think this one is a boy Bafomdad."  
  
"How do you know?" Krystal asked.  
  
"I examined the Bafomdads quite a while ago. Hoppy's a girl, and Haughty and Happy are boys."  
  
"So?"  
  
The Bafomdad continued sniffing Hoppy grinned weirdly. Hoppy began to look anxious. The male crept closer to Hoppy, continuously sniffing her, then finally licking her. Hoppy retreated and leaped into Starr's arms and dug deep into his embrace.  
  
"Oh, great," Fox grumbled. "If that thing ever gets near me and starts humping my leg, I'm gonna dump it back in the water!"  
  
"FOX!!!" Starr shot back.  
  
"So what are we gonna name this one now?" Falco asked. "'Horny?'"  
  
His question immediately resulted with the three other ghosts clobbering him into the water.  
  
The iced Bafomdad noticed the glistening StarFox badge on Tricky's head and on Fox's shirt. It hopped to Tricky and sniffed him, then leaped on his horned nose then snatched the badge away. Tricky was shocked, and he yelled at the critter, "Hey! Give it back!" He lunged at the Golden Bafomdad, but the furry creature was too quick, and it made a hasty retreat into the forest.  
  
"Great!" Fox moaned as he and his Team chased the Bafomdad into the forest.  
  
***  
  
"Any sign of him?" Tricky asked Fox after he and their friends searched for several hours.  
  
Krystal spoke. "Sorry, Tricky. We'll just get you another badge-"  
  
"I don't care! Fox gave me that badge when I helped him save Dinosaur Planet! That badge has sentimental value, man!"  
  
"We'll find that badge and Bafomdad soon enough, Tricky," Fox said as he stepped out of the bushes. "So far, I can't find that thief or the badge. That little guy must be hiding somewhere."  
  
"Well, find it soon! Please!" Tricky pleaded.  
  
***  
  
Before they knew it, Starr and the Bafomdads became lost. They have strayed far from the group, and now they're stranded in the middle of the icy forest.  
  
Starr was exhausted from their several-hour long search. His legs gave out, and he slumped and leaned against a dead tree. Hoppy and Happy whimpered and nuzzled the falcon boy, Haughty leaping on his head.  
  
"Sorry, guys," Star muttered. "I'm just so tired. I know it's not safe to fall asleep in an icy area, but I just can't keep going..." before he would finish, poor Starr fell asleep.  
  
Hoppy watched the snowflakes fall on the little boy. She became worried about the child freezing to death, and she started hopping around to find something to warm him up. Happy gathered twigs and made it into a heap, Haughty rubbing them together to make a small fire. Hoppy sighed in relief.  
  
*Snap!*  
  
The three Bafomdads spun around where they heard a twig snapped. A fellow Golden Bafomdad holding a shiny StarFox badge was climbing a steep snowy hill and hid behind the bushes. Hoppy and Haughty glanced back at Starr and motioned to Happy to stay with the sleeping boy as they follow the Bafomdad thief.  
  
Hoppy and Haughty stealthily followed the thief up the hill, dodging every rock and twig and hiding behind every boulder and bush. The thief hopped behind a tall, thorny bush, and Hoppy and Haughty caught up with it and looked to where he hid. Behind the thorny bush a pile of riches were heaped up, jewelry, precious stones, golden bars, scarabs, even the SnowHorn Artifact Fox retrieved to a gray SnowHorn at one time. Leaning on that pile like it was a bed was a ghastly red-tailed hawk, sleeping.  
  
Hoppy and Haughty shuddered in their stance, hiding deeper behind the thorny bush. The thief leaped to his master's lap, waking him up.  
  
The red-tailed hawk ghost woke up and smiled at the Bafomdad. "Hey, Drip," he greeted the Golden creature. "What have you got for me?"  
  
Drip dropped the StarFox badge in the hawk's palm. The bird of prey's raptorial eyes widened. "Oh?... so Fox McCloud is here..."  
  
***  
  
"That jasper star," the Krazoa Peppy muttered as he watched the night fall, the stars coming out of hiding and displaying their shining beauty. Only one, however, was almost not shining at all, fading out as if it was about to fall.  
  
"Oh, dear..." Krazoa Diva mumbled. The caring motherliness of its shell was coming out, and the false Diva shuddered as she embraced herself as if hugging a child, her eyes coming near tears. "No, no....... it can't be..."  
  
"We must let it happen, sister," the last Krazoa said as it hovered over the falcon's head. "When the next mortal dies, I shall take its shell. Then we can finally rejuvenate ourselves then rebuild the Krazoa Palace."  
  
"We must take caution," Krazoa Slippy said as he stood up from the boulder he sat upon. "I have a feeling an old 'friend' is there with Fox McCloud... and he'll be responsible for the death of our next shell, just as he was responsible for our sister's over there," he said as he held a hand to Diva.  
  
"Let us go," Diva said as she turned to leave.  
  
Krazoa Krystal held up a hand. "Wait, sister, be careful for the-"  
  
*THUD!!!*  
  
"-Hole..."  
  
Krazoa Falco chuckled. "Most unfortunate of you to take the shell of such a graceless woman," he smirked, the sarcastic side of his shell taking over.  
  
Krazoa Diva's hostile side came out also. "Say that again, brother, and I shall make sure you leave that wretched man's body with MY hands!"  
  
***  
  
Hoppy and Haughty felt helpless. This man, Kuro Youkai, the same man who violated, impregnated, then killed Starr's mother, was lying on a pile of riches with his Golden Bafomdad, Drip, and bringing news of the arrival of Fox McCloud. Both were too afraid to approach the red-tailed hawk; this man was truly evil.  
  
Kuro watched as Drip hopped up and down furiously. "What is it now?"  
  
Drip hopped to a pile of branches and grabbed one that had a slight appearance to a spear with his teeth. He then leaped around like a warrior, flapping his ears (since Bafomdads don't have arms) like wings, then throwing the spear like a javelin.  
  
Kuro took the hint. "Starr is here too... I see..." he smirked and stood up. "Lead the way, Drip."  
  
Hoppy and Haughty gazed at each other then nodded, quickly making up a plan. Hoppy turned around from behind the thorny bush then hurdled away as Haughty leaped out and approached Kuro. Hoppy fled to where Starr slept as Haughty stood up to the ghastly hawk.  
  
"Oh, ho, another one," Kuro said, smiling. "Finally. Another Golden Bafomdad. Now both my Master and I can be revived-"  
  
Before the hawk could finish, Haughty bounded on Kuro's head and stomped on it. Kuro fell down the other side of the hill where the Bafomdads came from and ghosted through a tree, Haughty smacking into it. Drip bounded after them then tackled Haughty then bit him. Kuro ignored both Bafomdads fighting as he scrambled around the hill to follow Hoppy.  
  
***  
  
Hoppy scurried into the dead forest and found Starr still sleeping by the little fire her friends Haughty and Happy made. Happy was snoozing in Starr's arms like a little teddy bear when his ears twitched from the sound of Hoppy's whimpering and leaping. He hopped out of Starr's arms without waking him and skipped to where he heard Hoppy's whimpers, peering through the dead bushes then finding the female Golden Bafomdad running to the small camp.  
  
Because of his great height and speed, Kuro eventually caught up with Hoppy and grabbed her. Hoppy screeched, kicked, and struggle, but she was no match for the much bigger Kuro. Happy watched helplessly as the hawk threw the Golden Bafomdad into the icy rapids nearby then stormed towards his son. Happy gulped and hid behind a rock, unable to help Starr as Kuro grabbed his child by the collar.  
  
Starr awoke from his father's waking. "Wha......... PAPA????"  
  
"Surprise, surprise, son. Miss me?"  
  
"Let me go!" Starr screamed as he kicked his father, but his foot only went through the ghost. Still, Starr shrieked and kicked. "Where's my mama? Where are you keeping her?"  
  
"With me. But don't worry, my son. You'll join her soon." Kuro then ghosted his hand into Starr's chest then gripped his heart.  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
((Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUNNN!!! Now that chapter's finished, please review! ;_;) 


	15. Part II, Chapter 5: Fallen

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson, Kuro Youkai, and his pet Golden Bafomdad and all the other ones as well. Sorry if the plot strays, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. Please review after reading. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 5: "Fallen"  
  
***  
  
"We'll spend the night here," Fox said as he opened his pack and pulled out a sleeping bag.  
  
Tricky grumbled, "But that Bafomdad's getting away-"  
  
"We'll find it soon, don't worry, Tricky!" Falco growled impatiently. "That Bafomdad won't run around forever!"  
  
"I know! So let's get that thing while it's asleep!"  
  
"I'm getting tired myself," Fox complained as he unzipped his sleeping bag and began to slip in. "If you wanna keep looking for that Golden Bafomdad thief, then be my guest! Just make sure you don't get lost!"  
  
"And speaking of getting lost," Krystal began. "Where's Starr?"  
  
"HUH???" While being covered almost completely by his bag, Fox leaped up to his feet, making him look like a worm standing up. "Oh, my gawd, where IS Starr?!!!"  
  
"Oh, that boy's gonna get busted!" Slippy moaned. "Starr? STARR!!!"  
  
"I'll go look for him!" Falco said as he ran ahead. Of course, Fox and Tricky cannot see him, but they could hear Falco's panting as he ran off.  
  
Fox struggled to get out of his sleeping bag and fell then crawled out. He scrambled on the snow, "Where did he go?"  
  
"He went west," Krystal informed.  
  
"Thanks, Krystal!" Fox thanked her. He began calling as soon as he began racing west, "Falco, wait up! I'm coming!"  
  
***  
  
'Damn, where are you, Starr?' Falco whispered to himself as he ran around through the forests, ghosting through the trees and rocks that stood in his way. He shouted out the boy's name over and over as he shot through the woods like a dart, diving through like a peregrine falcon shooting for its prey in top speed. Where did he run off to? All that ran through the tiercel's head was this: Once he finds that brat, he's gonna give the smacking of his life! What's IS he doing at a time like this?  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
"Do you always walk over twigs like that, Drip?" a voice asked at a distance. Falco recognized that voice. He hid behind a tree and waited for that shadowy hawk to walk out. He leaned his head out slightly so his falcon eye can see at an angle. When he looked he noticed a glisten through the thorny bushes. A Golden Bafomdad hopped around with a StarFox Badge pinned on his furry belly, a large bag floating high above him. To the eye of the living, the bag would be floating all by itself. To the eye of the dead and special ones of the living such as Starr, the bag was being held by Kuro.  
  
Yet even though Falco was hiding behind a tree, Kuro could sense the fellow bird of prey's presence. He stopped dead in his tracks, Drip also stopping, then teleported. He reappeared beside the blue tiercel, surprising him and making him fall back. Falco glanced at the bag being held by Kuro, and he pointed at it, demanding, "What's in that bag, Youkai?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Lombardi," Kuro answered, also referring Falco by his last name.  
  
Falco thought he heard the whimpering of Happy, Hoppy, and Haughty in the bag as it squirmed. "The Golden Bafomdads?"  
  
"That's right! I find them, I keep them!"  
  
"We got them first, b@$t@rd!"  
  
"Finders keepers!" Kuro taunted as he took off running. Falco reacted by kicking him down, but Kuro kept a firm grip on the bag and scrambled then continued racing. Somehow, instead of teleporting to escape, Kuro kept running. Drip followed him, then Falco. However, Falco didn't follow him all the way when Kuro did teleport after running several feet. The blue falcon wondered why he didn't do that in the first place.  
  
"Falco!" the tiercel heard a child's voice call at a distance. Turning at a distance, he saw the little boy Starr running to his distance. Falco sighed in relief when he saw the sight of the boy, alive and well. His sighing turning into disbelieving gaping when he watched Starr ghost through a boulder that was in his pathway.  
  
"Oh, gawd, no..." Falco choked as Starr ran into his arms, embracing him.  
  
Starr sobbed as he looked up to the grown-up. "Falco... he killed me.... the same way he killed my mama, save the raping!"  
  
"Starr...."  
  
"He's taking Hoppy, Happy, and Haughty to the Krazoa Palace Ruins! We have to get them back!"  
  
Falco shivered. Now that Starr is dead, what do they do? Instead of finding five Golden Bafomdads, now they have to find six! But completing the quest will not be possible if they don't retrieve the Golden Bafomdads. Falco couldn't think. All that raced through his mind was his disbelief of Starr's death. No. This can't be happening! He and the rest of the Team promised Starr's late mother Diva that they would take care of him. Now that promise is broken. The poor boy, only nine years old, is dead. Dead! What on Dinosaur Planet is happening here?  
  
Starr choked as he cried in Falco's arms. "Papa... he took them......... We have to get them back..."  
  
"Get on my back, Starr. I'll take you to Krazoa Palace," Falco said as he released Starr and turned around, bending down so Starr can climb on his back. "I'll try to get there unseen by the rest of the Team. They must NOT know this!"  
  
Starr nodded. He climbed on his friend's back and wrapped his arms around Falco's neck. Falco stood up as he took hold of Starr's legs, letting the child ride piggyback. If Falco just ran with Starr alongside, often times he'll have to wait for him, for the little boy was not as fast as the swift falcon. Riding piggyback may slow him a bit, but not as much; Falco is strong, and he can handle it. Plus, neither he nor Starr have bodies, so both didn't have to worry about getting tired. Falco started his race with a sprint, then ran long in the forests to the pathway to ThornTail Hollow then Krazoa Palace Ruins. Hopefully they'll get that bag before anyone else knows of Starr's death, the heist of the Golden Bafomdads, and the absence of Falco and Starr's ghosts. What Falco and Starr were going through was a race against time.  
  
***  
  
"That's right, @$$holes. Come here, to the Krazoa Palace," Kuro chuckled as he appeared by his woman's side. He dropped the bag then looked back. General Scales sat on a fallen pillar, his fists clenched and razor sharp teeth grinding. He's ready. And so is Kuro.  
  
"While waiting," Kuro continued as he lay over Diva, his filthy hands feeling her leg then up her skirt to get him started. "I think I'll keep myself busy until they come."  
  
"No..." Diva began to cry. "You're not-"  
  
"My Lord!" Kuro called back to General Scales. "Are the gates ready?"  
  
"They're ready to open," Scales grumbled.  
  
Kuro heard the tone in his master's voice. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It just so happens that of the two of us, you have been rewarded well when none of the jobs I've assigned you are complete! You promised me the death of Fox McCloud, yet he lives! HE LIVES!!!"  
  
"Relax, my lord. I promise, I'll grant you Fox's death. And then I'll assist you in getting your revenge from the one who killed you. Just as I have my tastes of revenge, I shall give you the cup to you for a sip."  
  
"Tell me... how does it taste?"  
  
"Sweet..." Kuro chuckled as he opened Diva's skirt and began his business. General Scales turned away, not wanting to watch. Yet because of his unwanting, he could see why Kuro even did such a thing at a time like this.  
  
***  
  
"STARR!!! STARR!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!" Fox shouted, his voice echoing in the snowy forests. Yet sadly, only his echoes were heard, aside from the running river water, calling birds, skittering insects, and chirping crickets. Other than those, the forest was completely.  
  
Thoughts ran into Fox's mind. As he dashed through the forests, his memories of one of his last conversations with Starr's mother, Serena "Diva", danced in his head.  
  
~~~  
  
"If something ever happens to me... will you take care of Starr and make sure he returns home to Lylat?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? W-What?... What are you saying, Diva-" Fox remembered saying.  
  
"Will you, Fox?"  
  
"Um, sure, of course I will! Don't worry, Miss Diva, I'll take care of Starr."  
  
~~~  
  
'What if something happened to him,' Fox began thinking. 'What if something happened to Starr? I'll never forgive myself-'  
  
*TRIP! SPLASH!*  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Fox screamed as he tripped over a strange object then fell into the river. He thrashed about in the icy waters, splashing about like he was a drowning maniac. He finally straightened up then swam back to the surface then back on land, shivering violently from the freezing water. He suddenly stopped shivering when he realized what he just tripped over was a rock. And beside the rock a hand of a nine-year-old falcon/hawk eyas laid dead. The rest of the body was not visible, since it was buried under the snow.  
  
***  
  
As Falco leaped off the laddered pillar, he began hearing the whimpering of the boy on his back. He grumbled and stopped running, then turned to look at Starr. Starr stopped his whining and looked at the grown falcon with moist eyes, "Why are you stopping?"  
  
"You were crying."  
  
"I was NOT!!!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Starr."  
  
Starr was speechless.  
  
Falco resumed his trekking, but instead of running he traveled by speed walking. "Look, Starr, don't worry. We'll get those Golden Bafomdads back, and you'll be revived. We might even find your mom, and we'll get her back too. It'll all work out."  
  
"Do you really think Papa's holding Mama there at the Krazoa Ruins?"  
  
"Why not? He so-called 'owns' her. And the Krazoa Palace Ruins are the most likely place he'll be keeping her. But she won't stay there for long, we'll get her back. You'll see your mom again, Starr. So stop crying."  
  
Starr sighed, his sad face becoming a more joyful one. He leaned his head on Falco's back as the tiercel continued on to the WarpStone. He began daydreaming. Daydreaming about what would happen once they their journey is complete. General Scales would be at rest. Kuro will be sent back to Jigoku, where he belongs. His mother and the late StarFox Team will be revived. And Starr and his mother would return home to Zoness. All will be well. And Falco and Diva will probably...  
  
Starr looked up back to Falco. "Falco?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"When you and Mama are revived, will you marry her?"  
  
"YOU ASKED ME THAT ALREADY! NO!!!"  
  
Starr sighed. "Why not? You too seem to be in love."  
  
"No, we're not! In fact, we hate each other, me and your mom! I hate her guts, and she hates mine!"  
  
"But why are you so nice to me and my mama?"  
  
Falco paused for a moment. "Even though I really hate your mom... it's not right for the worst to happen to her. When she was raped, I helped her. When she laid the egg you were in, my friend and I took care of her. And even here I'm gonna help her out. And as for you, you're her son. You were unplanned yet not unwanted child, and she loves you. That's why I take care of you too."  
  
"So it's like you love me and mama!"  
  
"Gah! No! It's not like that all!"  
  
"Then why do you still look after us?"  
  
"Like I said, it's not right to just abandon you. I....... I......."  
  
"Hmmm?" Starr hummed.  
  
"I........ kinda know what you're going through, Starr. I really do. I know what it's like... to feel abandoned.... lost...... confused...... and yet there are still people who care for you, despite the fact you're a jerk and everyone hates you. And you wonder why. Why? Why do people care for you and you still throw rocks at them? I hate your mom... yet I still look after her and you... both of you."  
  
Starr began thinking. 'What in the world did he mean by that? Does Falco really know what I'm going through? What are those people he's referring to?' The boy hugged Falco's neck a bit tighter. For some reason, he felt as if something really was happening between him, Falco, and Diva. It's not mutual, though. It's something else, but he just can't seem to pinpoint what it is exactly...  
  
It didn't matter. Starr smiled again, "You know, Falco, you're much better than my real papa."  
  
"Your real dad's a stupid @$$ jerk. Anyone's better than he is. Even Slippy."  
  
Starr laughed as Falco boarded the WarpStone's hand. "Yeah... that's true... hey, Falco, why don't I call you 'Papa' instead, and I'll call my dad by his name!"  
  
"STARR!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"No, no, no........... we've promised Diva we'd take of him!" Krystal sobbed as she fell on her knees, her hands covering her tear-filled eyes once she took sight of the child's body in Fox's arms.  
  
Everyone was caught up in tears, even Fox. Fox, who held Starr's body like a baby, held him close and nuzzled the boy's face by his, lamenting over the child's cold corpse. Because Starr just died about half an hour ago, his body was still whole and not rotting. However, the stink was starting to kick in, and Fox had to place the body back down.  
  
Slippy choked, "H-How did he die, Fox? Did he drown? Fall off a cliff?"  
  
"I don't know," Fox said as he examined Starr's body. "I don't see any injuries or wounds or anything!"  
  
Suddenly Peppy's ears twitched, and the ghost of the old rabbit quickly turned to the opposite direction he was originally facing. Directly behind him, a floating Krazoa Spirit hovered over the small party of Lylatian mortals, eyeing the icy body lying on the ice.  
  
Tricky ran in front of Starr's body and shielded it with his. "Oh, no, you don't, Krazoa! You are NOT taking Starr with you! We've lost enough people to you, and we are NOT going to lose this one to YOU!!!"  
  
"Do not be rash, young prince," the Krazoa said with a low, almost grieved tone of voice. "It is unfortunate enough for the lad to die of such a young age... that boy would have had a bright and beautiful future and grow up to be among the greatest men to have ever lived in Lylat. If I take the shell of the boy, I can revive it and take his ghost's place as the soul of the boy, and once I rejuvenate my being and rebuild the Krazoa Palace, then I can just return the shell to the original owner and let his life continue as if nothing has ever happened."  
  
"Yeah, sure, like I'll let THAT happen!" Tricky barked. "I know what you're gonna do! Once you take the body, you'll stay in there, even AFTER the Krazoa Palace is rebuilt! You wanna satisfy your curiosity of what it is to live as an outsider of Dinosaur Planet, and you'll take Starr's place in life to only experience it yourself!"  
  
The Krazoa Spirit just floated closer to Tricky. "That is true. All my brothers and I are curious of what is life like outside of Dinosaur Planet. But don't you think we also consider about the lives of the shells we have taken? That's why my first three brothers took only dead shells instead of killing live people then just take them. Falco Lombardi suffered from shock from the explosion of your ship, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad were impaling by metal through their bodies, yet all three died from the actual crashing of the Great Fox. We know because my brothers took their shells and looked deep into their memories. They can even relive the moments of death and re- experience the pain, the torment, the anguish of their lives and even their times of joy and happiness and comfort. Isn't that enough to know what life is like outside of Dinosaur Planet? To just simply look into the memories of those already dead and re-experience life of those outside of this planet? Yes, we could have just looked into the memory of the living, such as when we enter the bodies of ones such as Fox, but at this moment the soul, the very spirit of the owner of the living body is still creating memory for us to look into." The Krazoa hesitated then continued, "The boy Starr is but a mere child with a future ahead of him. I can keep his body active and rejuvenate myself then rebuild the Krazoa Palace while you can search for the Golden Bafomdads so you can successfully revive a body that has been dead for over twenty-four hours, even if it was active with another ghost possessing the shell. Then you can solve your problems, we can solve ours, and everyone will be happy."  
  
Tricky glanced at Fox. He turned back to the Krazoa, "You know... this IS Starr's body........ why don't you ask HIM???"  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind," the Krazoa said. "But I cannot ask him right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He and your friend Falco are chasing that red-tailed hawk ghost with the bag full of kidnapped Golden Bafomdads to the Krazoa Palace Ruins. If you want, I can go for a while and ask the boy's permission-"  
  
"What a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!" Fox interrupted. "Repeat what you've just said!" While he was demanding for a reiteration, Peppy, Krystal, and Slippy made a head start back to the Krazoa Palace.  
  
***  
  
"No... Mama..." Starr muttered as soon as he caught sight of his father violating his mother once more. He released his hold around Falco's neck and allowed himself to slide down, then dashed toward his father and leaped to give him a midair kick.  
  
Falco was too late to call him back. "WAIT!!! Starr, not yet-"  
  
Kuro saw Starr just moments before his son would kick his head he teleported just several feet away then used telekinesis to hold him in midair. Starr struggled to release himself from the hawk's grasp, but it was no use. Kuro smirked as he clothed his lower torso then grabbed his child's neck. "You know, my son, you are more of a nuisance than you really should be-"  
  
"Let them go!" Falco shouted as he took his turn to give a midair kick. His strike connected, and Kuro fell and rolled several feet as he dropped Starr unto the ground. Falco caught him before the ghost child would touch the earth.  
  
Kuro held his head. "My lord Scales, they've arrived! Now open the gates! Hurry!"  
  
Falco and Starr felt the earth shake once more. A large fissure was reformed on the closed floors, fire and brimstone flaring with incinerating heat. Diva was very close to the opening, and she began screaming in fear that the ground beneath her may crumble then fall and descend her into eternal darkness and torment.  
  
"Mama!" Starr called as he ran near the edge of the fissure, happy to see his mother again but frightful that she may fall.  
  
Falco immediately took knowledge of the trap Kuro set up especially for him and the boy. "No, Starr, come back-"  
  
Too late. The chains of Jigoku shot through the air then enwrapped themselves around Starr's small ghost. They began pulling him in, dragging the poor boy along the ground before actually taking him into the eternal abyss. Falco dived for the child and took hold of him, sliding with him for a few feet before standing up and pulling him back, playing tug-o-war with the chains. Still, more chains shot out and grabbed Falco, but the hotheaded bird resisted. Kuro gaped as he watched Falco pull Starr away farther and farther from the edge of the gate, fighting back the strong chains struggling to drag them in. More and more heavy chains glued themselves to Falco's ghost, and even though it slowed his pulling Falco still resisted the chains and continued to back away from the fissure.  
  
"Impossible!" Falco heard Scales roar. "How can he alone resist the chains of Jigoku???!!!!!!!"  
  
"Starr! Falco!" another voice was heard. Falco turned his head and looked. Standing at the grounds of the Palace a hundred feet away was Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal. At that very moment Falco let only a tiny bit of his guard down, and one more set of chains shot out and wrapped around Falco's ankles, binding them then pulling him. Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal watched in petrified horror as the chains lifted Falco and Starr high into the air, straight above the opening of the abyss for several seconds. Diva sobbed as she watched the last of her son and friend being pulled straight down, fast and suddenly, into the pits, Falco and Starr screaming bloody cries. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Only Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, Kuro, and Scales could see the two birds falling faster and deeper into the fiery hole, their screams echoing in the darkness then fading, their ghosts also fading as they descended into everlasting darkness before the gates closed, trapping them there forever.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! STARR!!! FALCO!!!" The other ghosts but Kuro and Scales shrieked. Fox only fell in his knees in shock.  
  
Scales turned to see the falling Fox. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?... Finally! I can kill two birds with one stone!... well actually, those two birds are being pulled down to Jigoku, while with this Fox I can kill with a stone..."  
  
***  
  
Even though they're being pulled further and further into the fiery depths, Falco kept close hold to Starr. He even tightened his embrace around the boy, holding him like he was his own child. He won't let go. Not even in an entire afterlife in forever torment.  
  
Both he and Starr felt the chains pull them further and faster. But how much longer will they go? Will they forever fall? This was not like some kind of free falling like one would do when sky diving. At least when one is sky diving he knows when it was time to release the parachute. Here, they don't have a parachute for themselves, nor do they have the knowledge when they will hit bottom. But once they do hit bottom, what will happen? Falco has heard many stories of what will happen to a soul once it reaches Jigoku. Some say that many Gaki, thin ghastly creatures of the undead, will come to attempt to end their everlasting suffering of endless hunger and thirst and gobble up their souls. Others say that the Kami of Jigoku will take them prisoner for a time then transform them into evil spirits, condemned to ruin and torment the living. All of these sound frightening, and Falco wanted not to know any of them, but they'll happen. At least one of them will.  
  
Falco began to hear more of Starr's crying despite the clanging of the chains. He shouted out, "Starr, stop it!"  
  
"You liar, Falco! You said everything will work out!"  
  
"It will!"  
  
"How do you know? We cannot be revived now! With us descending to Jigoku, we can no longer escape death and never revive!"  
  
Falco hesitated as he let himself and Starr fall several feet. "I don't know, but................ at least your mom isn't here! Fox can revive your mom, and she can have a happy life! Even if none of us will be there for her!"  
  
Starr saw the point. It was for the best, and even though they blew most of it, at least one thing will survive. Hopefully Fox will look after Diva now. Now it's up to Fox, and neither Starr nor Falco can help him now. They're trapped forever. At least Diva was free.  
  
Starr began to embrace Falco closer. "I'm scared..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm here."  
  
Those were the last words ever heard before sickening cracks silenced the chains, like the sound of eggs splattering on a stone floor. Then came the sound of growling demons.  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
((GASP!!! IS THAT IT???!!! Yup! That's the end of that chapter! ;_; Please review!)) 


	16. Part II, Chapter 6: The Worsening

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson, Kuro Youkai, and his pet Golden Bafomdad and all the other ones as well. Sorry if the plot strays, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. Please review after reading. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 6: "The Worsening"  
  
***  
  
"Behold, milord, the one nemesis you have struggled so hard to meet and kill. Fox McCloud!" Kuro boomed as he watched Fox faint.  
  
The other three ghosts knelt by Fox's side, frantic that their leader has lost his strength. Slippy grabbed the vulpine's shoulders and shook him violently, "Fox! Fox! Wake up! Don't do this to us!"  
  
Kuro sprang behind Slippy and grabbed his neck, strangling his fellow ghost then throwing him over at the edge of the still closing fissure, the baseball capped frog rolling off and grabbing the ledge. Scales did the same as he took hold of Peppy and Krystal, throwing them like a couple of rag dolls and into the hanging frog. More chains spat and grabbed hold of the lingering trio, and Peppy, hanging onto the ledge with Krystal and Slippy holding onto his legs, tightened his grip on the edge as they were being pulled down slowly. But Peppy will not release his grip.  
  
"Kuro! Finish them off! I'll take care of Fox!"  
  
The hawk smirked as he nodded to his master's command then headed out to the old rabbit. He placed his booted foot on Peppy's hand, twisting then crushing it. "Sorry, old man. You're just not worth our time."  
  
Before he would send the senior member of the StarFox into the fiery pits, a strong gush of wind suddenly blew into Kuro. The hawk quickly lost his balance and fell plat on his face, sliding and rolling several feet away. More chains spat out, reaching for Kuro rather than the StarFox ghosts, but he moved away and dodged every one of them and retreated, racing to his lord Scales. The same wind blew under Slippy and Krystal's feet, then lifted them with Peppy from the gates of Jigoku, the chains snapping off like a frail web of a spider. Peppy, Krystal, and Slippy heard both Kuro and Scales scream as if it was they who were falling into the pits, and they looked their way.  
  
"T-T-T" they heard Scales stutter. "Tenshis!"  
  
'Tenshis?' Krystal thought. 'As in angels?'  
  
The rings that held Diva down also snapped apart. The young falcon looked up. Dressed in feathered hagoromo robes was a glowing Lylatian, seeming to be that of a two-tailed cat known as a Nekomata ((that's right, Inu-Yasha fans! Two-tailed cats like Kirara are known as Nekomata!)). The Nekomata tenshi held Diva in her arms, carrying her away as she floated, defying the laws of gravity, having the appearance of the heavenly maiden Tennyo rather than a tenshi. She and the falcon glanced at the rabbit, vixen, and frog. The other tenshi, a nine-tailed Kitsune, carried off with the StarFox ghosts, darting in the air like the wind itself. The Nekomata Tenshi quickly followed.  
  
Scales, distracted from the sight of the angels, didn't notice Fox being carried away by a phantom. and a Golden Bafomdad quietly following.  
  
***  
  
"This is so cool!" Slippy shouted with glee as the two Tenshis carried the ghosts all the way in a dead forest in the SnowHorn Wastes. "I mean, look! We're being carried off by angels! Gorgeous, hot-looking women in feathered robes! Boy, will this be all over the-"  
  
Krystal smacked Slippy on the head. "These tenshis will NOT be articles of a tabloid!"  
  
"Hush now, ground dwellers," the Nekomata Tenshi said softly. "The Krazoa would like to speak to you soon."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?????"  
  
"Are you messengers of the Krazoa?" Peppy asked.  
  
"No, not the Krazoa. The Krazoa are fellow spirits who protect and keep together this planet. We are simply dwellers of heaven who are called down to by another ghost whose rest was taken away."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
***  
  
"Well, well, the gang's all here," Krystal said sarcastically as four out of five of the shell-possessed Krazoa approached the ghosts, the Krazoa Diva being missing. Following closely behind was the now walking and breathing Starr, whom the sixth Krazoa possessed. Tricky walked behind him.  
  
"What. happened?" Tricky asked.  
  
Krystal shook her head. "We were too late. The chains of Jigoku pulled Starr down. and Falco with him."  
  
Tricky shook then started to quietly sob. Slippy turned to the tenshis, "You CAN get them out. right?"  
  
Both tenshis shook their heads.  
  
"What? How can that be!" Peppy began to holler. "Izanami was able to escape Jigoku! How can Starr and Falco not?"  
  
"Ah, so you know of the Creation myth," the Kitsune Tenshi began. "Well, here's a reminder of how it went: Izanami was the mother of all creation and burned to death giving birth to the God of Fire ((ironic, ain't it?)). Therefore, she and her husband Izanagi are considered also to be gods, so they CAN get out of Jigoku. Your friends are mortals. Plus, if you remember how the myth went correctly, Izanami never DID come out of Jigoku. First of all, she went to Yomi, the Land of Darkness, or the Land of the Dead, but she never escaped that either. She was close, but no, she never made it out. Your feathered friends went down to Jigoku, where the unrested dead are pulled down to and are devoured into demons and become evil spirits. That's different from Yomi."  
  
"And." Tricky muttered.  
  
"In other words, your friends will never escape Jigoku. If Izanami can never escape Yomi, then what chance do your friends have from the crueler, eviler Jigoku?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"However. the birds, even though rough, brash, and hard-headed, they were not evil, and their hearts are purer, though not completely, than those who should be pulled down to Jigoku. When we were sent to rescue you, there were three of us, not two. Our third companion, a Tanuki (raccoon dog), flew down to Jigoku before the gates would close. Since she represents heaven, the flames and demons will not get near her, so she will see if she can get them out. However, she cannot open the gates on her own, so she might stay there forever unless Scales opens the gates again."  
  
"There's hope!" Slippy leaped for joy. "All we have to do is get Scales to open the gates!"  
  
The Nekomata Tenshi sighed. "We don't want to risk losing any more of you to Scales's trap. Believe us, he will open the gates again soon, just in a different way. However... when he does.. we might be too late."  
  
***  
  
While the ghosts were taken to SnowHorn Wastes, Fox was taken to the blossoming forests of CloudRunner Forests.  
  
Jim softly laid Fox on a bed of flowers then placed a warm burlap cloak on him. The fifth Krazoa, the one who possessed Diva, was nearby, soaking a rag with water. She wringed the water out then folded it and handed it to Jim, who placed it gently on Fox's forehead.  
  
"Fox. my son. you were strong. but now, look at you. At a time when your friend needed you fell ill. what kind of leader are you? I was proud of you before. but now. you were careless enough to let all your friends die. *Sigh* What am I going to do with you?"  
  
***  
  
"Disappointing... this truly is... we were so close..." Kuro sighed as he sat atop a boulder in the Krazoa Palace Ruins, watching the sun rise beautifully from its mountainous bed, his rays fingering in the sky for the new day.  
  
General Scales wasn't as calm nor was he in the mood for gazing at the dawn. In a fiery rampage he stormed and grabbed the hawk on the neck, his stony grip clamping on his feathery throat. Kuro felt the scaly fingers of his master's only hand clench his neck, squeezing all the air out of his ghostly throat. Of course, a ghost doesn't need to breathe... they're already dead. But their ghostly beings were similar in shape as in their physical bodies, plus assault can only be done to a spirit if inflicted by another. Kuro simply vanished in the General's hand, reappearing in the spot where he once held his rape victim captive.  
  
Scales snarled. "Now the next thing you're going to tell me is that you want your woman back!"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"We had a deal, Youkai! If I grant you your woman and the demise of your son and rival, then you will deliver me my revenge and the death of Fox McCloud! NONE of your side of the bargain is fulfilled, and I have done MY part!"  
  
"Yes, you're right, my lord. Therefore, all the more I should keep my end of the bargain. Just because Fox McCloud escaped does not mean that I will stop in my mission."  
  
"..."  
  
Kuro kneeled then bowed low to the ground, his face and hands on the rocky earth. "I have failed you, my lord. All I ask is for another chance to help you."  
  
Scales glared at the bowing hawk coldly. "What makes you think I can entrust you this time?"  
  
"If I fail again," Kuro began. "You can send me to Jigoku. Just like you, I have escaped the chains just to have revenge. If you sent me back surely the gods and demons will not take their eyes off me again."  
  
"Sounds fair," Scales murmured. As Kuro stood back up, the tall SharpClaw continued, "To be honest, of all the men I've hired, you're the only one who seems useful. Do me a favor, Kuro- don't fail me again. I don't want to send to Jigoku a valuable man such as yourself... valuable, yet twisted, bitter, and lethal. I like that. All my men before they're all stupid idiots. You're the only ones who seem to have a brain."  
  
Kuro nodded.  
  
"I have decided your next move. If you come across Fox McCloud, then kill him, but meanwhile-"  
  
"What do I do, my lord?" Kuro said as he approached Scales to listen carefully.  
  
The dinosaur turned to the hawk. "First, I want you to go the Moon Mountain Pass and enter the Volcano Force Point Temple..."  
  
***  
  
"Diva?" Slippy spoke, his voice echoing in the dead forest. If he could recall, not only he, Peppy, and Krystal were rescued from the Jigoku gates, but Diva was also, freed from her prison. But if she was freed, then where is she?  
  
"She's over here!" Krystal called out as she kneeled and leaned over on a boulder at the side of a steep precipice, pointing down. Tricky was asleep by the boulder, exhausted from the lack of night's sleep.  
  
Both Peppy and Slippy ran to her. "Don't tell me she fell off again!"  
  
"Nope! Not this time! She climbed down there."  
  
"WHAAAAAT???"  
  
Both the rabbit and the frog ran alongside the boulder to have a peek for themselves. Kneeling while leaning forward on the snow, sobbing her heart out and crying out to the world, was the falcon woman Diva, hugging an object very close to her undead heart. All three of the StarFox ghosts climbed down the cliff and quietly and slowly walked to the lamenting falcon, then leaned over to have a look at what she was embracing. In her arms, cradled like a baby, was a very small, worn out the spear.  
  
Krystal started. "That's... that's..."  
  
"That's Starr's spear!" Peppy finished.  
  
When she heard her fellow ghosts speak, the grieving woman turned her head. Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal gasped and stepped back when they saw her face. Diva's tear-brimmed eyes were not only crying with grief but also glaring coldly and hatefully, her beak trembling as if finding the words to shout out.  
  
'Oh, gawd,' Slippy thought. 'Boy, is she PISSED!!!'  
  
"You... let... him... die..."  
  
"Diva-" Peppy began, holding his palms up.  
  
Diva stood up, still holding her spear. "You... let... him... die..."  
  
"It wasn't our fault-" Slippy stuttered.  
  
"YOU LET MY SON DIE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All three of the other ghosts fell back in fright of the falcon's bellowing. They even scooted several feet backwards, but Diva, still sobbing and infuriated, stormed after them, clenching the spear as if it was her own weapon.  
  
All three were in terrified as if what they were facing was a voracious RedEye. "Please, Diva!"  
  
"You..."  
  
"Diva! Please!" They all screamed in fear, cowering as they curdled up, forgetting that all of them are ghosts and aren't suppose to be afraid of dying. "We're sorry! We should have watched Starr more closely! We tried, Diva, and we failed! Forgive us, please!"  
  
Peppy and Krystal's ears twitched when they heard the spear drop on the snow. All three of them looked up to see Diva's anger disappear. She fell on her knees and continued her sobbing, her shoulders heaving and a river forming from her eyes. She struggled to speak and managed to choke a few words. "You've... tried..."  
  
"Diva..."  
  
The mother dried her eyes. "Starr wasn't the only one. Falco went down too."  
  
"Yeah... we know..."  
  
She looked up to Peppy and Slippy as she wiped her eyes dry. "If Falco was there with him, then all of you should have been also." She heaved a sigh and picked up the spear.  
  
"Come to think of it," Krystal began. She faced her comrades, "Now that Falco's also down there, do you-"  
  
"NO!!!" Diva shouted. "Falco and I may have been adversaries and we hated each other, it doesn't mean I'm happy that he went down! He... helped me when I came to a time needed a friend the most... and he even took care of Starr like he was the father..."  
  
'More like an older brother if you ask me...' Slippy muttered under his breath. Peppy nudged him lightly.  
  
Krystal ignored the two and continued, "The Tenshis told us that they're going to try to free Starr and Falco."  
  
"I've heard. I was there," Diva explained. "However, what I am afraid is that they might be too late," she continued as she gently stroked the spearhead as if she was stroking the head of her child.  
  
***  
  
While the real Diva was accompanying the other ghosts, the false one, Krazoa Diva, was accompanying Fox.  
  
What she was surprised was that Jim was angry that Fox was ill rather than concerned. She asked, "What is it, James McCloud? Why are you forsaking your son at a time like this? It seems to me that he has fainted from lack of food, rest, and warmth when he spent all this time trying to find the Golden Bafomdads for his Team's revival. And because of this he has succumbed to illness. Should it not be you rather than me to look after him?"  
  
Jim, who was facing to the east where the sun rose, only sighed. "I AM concerned, Mistress Krazoa. In fact, I blame myself for my son to fall ill."  
  
"Why is it?"  
  
Jim turned around and faced the false falcon. "Fox wanted to be so much like me. But when I died while being captive in Venom by the hands of Andross, he tried so hard to never fall into such traps. So far, he escaped Scales and that one hawk's clutches. But now, because of his hard struggle to revive his friends, he has never thought about stopping to rest... now... he..."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, James," Krazoa Diva comforted. "Because you have left your son so early in his life, he just wanted to prevent anyone else he loves and cares for to die. But when he mistakenly fell into a trap while flying near Dinosaur Planet, he tragically lost his closest friends in Lylat, and as time passed by he lost even more. When he heard that he could revive them he will stop at nothing and even risk his life to ensure their resurrection. That's why he fell ill. That's why he still needs company to nurture him back to health. That's why you have to be here with him."  
  
James nodded. He got up and knelt by Fox's side and gently stroked the fur on his son's head. As he did, memories of the day he and his pup were together ran through his own head. Those days... they were over. He remembered the frustration whenever Fox would rebel, disobey, talk back, and storm away. He recalled the grief whenever Fox would run to him whenever he was beaten up, confused, broken, mourned, and apprehensive of life's realities. And best of all, he could even reminisce the days they laugh, had fun, play games, and expressed their love as a father and son pair. Yes. Those days were over. When he left home that day it marked the end of their bond. James McCloud left his son Fox to investigate the strange activities in Venom. There, he was captured and killed. That day James thought he could never see his son ever again. But when he came, destroyed the maniacal ape, then became wounded from the scientist's self- destruction, James could be seen his ghostly Arwing to guide him out alive. Now they're together again, but this time, James must not let Fox know he is still roaming about as an undead creature. He does not want to let his grown pup know that he is no longer at rest and that he should pour his heart out in saving his Team rather then mope around that his father is still a ghost.  
  
"By the way," Krazoa Diva began. "I was reported by your Tenshis of how you comforted my shell's original owner."  
  
The fox father nodded. "I couldn't help it. She was so lonely, and the fact that the hawk was tormenting her... Besides... I know what it's like to no longer be in your own child's life."  
  
Krazoa Diva nodded.  
  
Suddenly the earth beneath them began to rumble. James and Krazoa Diva gasped and took cover as the ground shook violently. Trees began to fall and the waters began to splash fiercely as the ground quaked, then peace was restored when the rumbling stopped.  
  
James glanced at Fox, who was still unconscious. Krazoa Diva grunted and stood up and began running. The older fox called back, "W-Where are you going?"  
  
"To get rid of Scales!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT???"  
  
Krazoa Diva looked back as she ran. "The Palace MUST be restored! If we remain in the shells too long... I... we.... that man is causing too much menace on this planet! While Fox and the entire StarFox Team are disabled, we the Krazoa will rid this ghost!"  
  
James knew it was too late to just call her back, so he just let her run. As he turned around to watch Fox he could hear the woman fall into another hole.  
  
The false Diva screamed on the top of her lungs. "WHY DID YOU NOT CAUTION ME???!!!"  
  
"What's the use?" James hollered. "You're just going to fall in anyway!"  
  
***  
  
In matter of moments, just outside the SnowHorn Wastes, all six of the shelled Krazoa arrived in a meeting. Each of them felt the violent rumbling of the planet- something is really amiss.  
  
"We must get rid of that ghostly menace from the ruins immediately!" Krazoa Peppy said as he pounded his fist on his palm. "If we are absent from the torn-down Shrines too long, the entire planet will fall apart once again!"  
  
"Fox McCloud is disastrously out of commission," Krazoa Diva reported. "He has unfortunately been in a very bad illness... influenza, I believe..."  
  
"That is no problem," the fake Slippy said. "If you give him plenty of rest and some time he'll be ready to help save our planet!"  
  
The Krystal shell shook her head. "But we don't have much time. If we don't hurry, General Scales will rip apart our dearly beloved planet. Now that Fox is down, only we are left to get rid of that SharpClaw until he recovers. We must leave immediately." As she turned to start marching to the ruins she turned to Krazoa Diva, "Oh, and by the way, watch out for holes and cliffs now, sister."  
  
"Sure, mock the clumsy one, why don't you?"  
  
***  
  
General Scales leaned on a boulder, waiting patiently for his henchman to finish his job. When he felt the rumbling, he was gladdened. Finally, something was done right with his side of the deal.  
  
Suddenly a strange feeling came chilling down his spirit spine. The SharpClaw phantom turned around and glimpsed at the horizon behind him. Approaching the Krazoa Palace Ruins were the six Krazoa, each and every one of them with shells of his enemy's late allies. Scales knew right away that they were the shelled Krazoa rather than the ghosts who keep pestering him. He could see the purple pupils of their eyes even seen a hundred feet away.  
  
Scales stood up straight and casually approached the entrance to the ruins, just a safe distance away from the Krazoa. He bowed, which was unusual, coming from a tyrant. "Good morning, Krazoa! I see you're all well!"  
  
"Don't make us laugh," Krazoa Krystal said coldly.  
  
The dinosaur chuckled quietly. "I see, you all remember me. Which one of you was the one I had inside my body before I died?"  
  
The Krazoa remained silent. Finally the one that possessed Starr's shell stepped forward. "It is I."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well... I'm kind of surprised you know have possessed the child Starr's body... you know now of his fate, right?"  
  
"Of course.... even though the spirit is separated from the body, I can feel his downfall in my bones."  
  
"Scales!" Krazoa Peppy shouted. "It's time YOU turn to the gates of Jigoku! We will not allow your malicious deeds to continue on this planet!"  
  
Scales scoffed as all six of the Krazoa pulled out their weapons, Krystal taking out her staff, Peppy a mace, Slippy an ax, Falco a katana, Diva her tasekkon, and Starr another spear. "I might have you know," Scales taunted, "that mortals' weapons cannot touch a spirit!"  
  
'He's right...' the Krazoa considered. 'Weapons cannot touch him... only another spirit can... maybe...'  
  
Krazoa Falco was the first to test his idea. He threw down his katana and rushed towards Scales, who pulled out his knife. Before he would thrust his blade into the blue bird, K. Falco flipped back and attempted a flying kick. The kick connected to the ghost's face, and Scales fell and slid across the rocky earth before ghosting through a pillar and breaking his sliding.  
  
"How....... how can that be?" Scales gasped in shock.  
  
"Perhaps..." K. Falco said smirking. "It is because of the fact these shells are not 'mortal' anymore. Technically, this is a spirit versus spirit fight."  
  
As the other Krazoa raced to the fallen tyrant, Scales recalled the very first part of his plan. Besides the death of Fox. Besides getting his revenge. Besides having Kuro go into the Force Point Temples. There was something that was devised even before any of these were put to mind. Something he has yet to complete and put to action after when he first heard of the Krazoa's whispers of curiosity of the outside world, when he crushed the Great Fox as it flew by Dinosaur Planet and sent it crashing into the earth, and when he burned down the Krazoa Palace and destroyed it...  
  
It was Scales's turn to smirk. He calmly stood up and dusted himself then stretched out his hand. "If you ARE technically 'spirits', then the chains should be able to grasp you," he said as he reopened the Jigoku gates, the fissure reopening. It was most unfortunate that all six of the Krazoa were standing OVER the fissure- they immediately fell in, the chains grasping them and pulling them down.  
  
None of them plunge too deep, however. After falling several hundred feet down, the chains stopped their jerking and slapped the shelled Krazoa on a wall of the earth. More chains sprout from the earth and wrapped around their wrists and ankles, pinning them to the wall. None of the Krazoa could escape- they were trapped, and they were very close to the actual gates. From there they could smell the fire, brimstone, burning of the flesh and blood and the foul odors of demons roaring and growling right below them.  
  
To their ears the only sounds they could hear other than the growling and roaring was Scales's laughter. "I remember why I had Fox's allies killed! When I burned down the Krazoa Palace, I wanted to ensure ALL of you have taken shells! And WHY? Well....... I have to do something to prevent you from coming back to rebuild it! I was thinking, maybe........ if only I can give them bodies...... and the only way to get out of it was to have themselves killed or exit the bodies themselves... but now that you're down there, there's no way you'll escape!" he taunted right before he would close the fissure for the last time until his final part of his revenge is fulfilled.  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
((MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Now that the chapter's finished, please review! ;_; )) 


	17. Part II, Chapter 7: Drifting Away

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson, Kuro Youkai, and his pet Golden Bafomdad and all the other ones as well. Sorry if the plot strays, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. I'm afraid updating this fic will be slower than ever... I'm updating at the point where hardly left has been written, so if you want this fic to be updated after this, please be patient. I have demands in life that keep me from the things I enjoy doing. ;_; Please review after reading. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 7: "Drifting Away"  
  
***  
  
Several days have passed. The StarFox ghosts roamed about aimlessly in the SnowHorn Wastes as if waiting for something to happen. Tricky moped around, wondering what happened to Fox. Meanwhile, the ghost of James watched over Fox, taking care of his sick son. Poor Fox was too faint to realize that a ghost was providing his needs, and James was glad of that. All Fox did was eat, drink, sleep, eat, drink, sleep. He didn't even think about who was helping him. All he did was focus on getting better so he can continue his journey.  
  
One day, while James was gathering fresh, clean, cold water from the lake as Fox slept the rest of his flu away, the Nekomata Tenshi approached the undead fox with saddened eyes. James asked, "Mistress Nekomata... what is it?"  
  
"I have tragic news, and I am terribly sorry I came too late. The Krazoa are trapped in the borders of the living and the dead worlds..."  
  
"You mean......... they were pulled into Jigoku??????"  
  
"Not quite. Only the borderline, like one would be at the beach as the borderline of the ocean. Right now all six of the Krazoa are pinned near the gates. Escape is impossible for them."  
  
"!@#!#!@$$ @% !$^!&!!##%!$! !@$!$ @$!@$%!# !!@%%#$!!@$@$!" James spat out an array of swear words, some not even the biggest potty-mouths in the galaxy would recognize. The Nekomata Tenshi has never seen anyone so mad or so upset.  
  
"That's it! We're doomed!" James concluded. "Fox is sick! The Krazoa are trapped! The StarFox Team is dead! The Golden Bafomdads are stolen! And now Dinosaur Planet will crumble again and maybe this time it'll explode! What's left? NOTHING!!!"  
  
"You're giving up that quickly, McCloud-san?" the tenshi asked.  
  
James sighed and sat on a rock. He took a glance at Fox, who was sleeping soundly. "If I was alive... I wouldn't. I couldn't, and I shouldn't. But I'm not the hero I used to be. Fox is now a greater leader than I ever was. If he was well he would think of something... but I don't know... what is left to do? Is there anyway we can do anything to stop General Scales?"  
  
The Tenshi paced around Fox, her crystal eyes watching him snooze. ".............. There is a way."  
  
"REALLY???"  
  
"Yes. The Krazoa themselves even know of this, but they never told anyone, not even Fox, because they were afraid it might be used against them. Only the living can do this, however, for if a spirit even comes near it, crossing over will be done quickly."  
  
"What is it???"  
  
"In the Walled City... there was a treasure chest with a spirit weapon inside."  
  
"A spirit weapon? What is it, a sword? A mace? A spear?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure... it's only a rumor."  
  
James face falls.  
  
"This spirit weapon can be used to exorcise ghosts and set them free from their undead curse. If a ghost seeking justice is struck with the weapon, the ghost will find rest and sleep peacefully in eternal bliss. If a ghost is filled with malice and blood-thirst, he will immediately be sent to Jigoku."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"That's right, James. Let's say Fox wields the weapon and strikes General Scales. It would be HE who would open the gates. The very moment the weapon touches the spirit's being, the gates would open, chains will fly out, and it will only be Scales who would be pulled down. No one else."  
  
"Oh, gawd............... there is hope...."  
  
"Of course, it is only a rumor."  
  
"Greeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaat..."  
  
"Rumor that it's in Walled City."  
  
James lifted an eyebrow. "Meaning..."  
  
"The location is a rumor. The existence of the weapon is as true as you being a cat."  
  
"I'm a fox!"  
  
"Oh......... I knew that..."  
  
James turned to glance at Fox again, who was mumbling something in his sleep. "Turn left, Slippy............. no......... Your other left.......... and Peppy.......... stop eating my apple pie...... that's mine....... go get your own...........ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz......"  
  
Both James and the tenshi were silent.  
  
The tenshi continued, "The chest has a lock, and the key is hidden not too far from it. I suggest you and the rest of the ghosts go search for the chest and the key, but don't open it- Let Fox do the opening."  
  
"But-"  
  
"While you're away, I'll be watching Fox from above and help him heal. By the time you find the chest and the key, Fox will be up and ready. I'll tell him to meet you wherever you are."  
  
James hesitated. He took a deep breath, thinking about what the tenshi suggested. Hope was nuzzling the older fox's leg, encouraging him. James smiled then looked back at the Nekomata, "Thank you for everything. Please take care of Fox. We'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
"Good. The ghosts are in the SnowHorn Wastes. My sister will prepare them," she said as she vanished.  
  
***  
  
While chaos fell deeper and deeper in Dinosaur Planet, beyond anyone's knowledge in that world, someone was watching the planet fall apart.  
  
A pilot in the Cornerian Army was watching the radars of the Lylat System when he noticed something disturbing about Dinosaur Planet. He tried not to panic, but eventually he broke into sweat and breathing shortly. "General Pepper, SIR!!!"  
  
"Calm down, rookie! At ease," the General of the Army reassured as he advanced to the recruit. "What is it?"  
  
"You have to take a look at this, sir!"  
  
'What???' General Pepper cannot believe his eyes. What seemed to be chunks of earth were floating about a crumbling planet at the edge of the galaxy, floating about like moons around a planet. "Oh, gawd... Dinosaur Planet is falling apart again! And this time it's not four large chunks, but....." he paused as he counted the visible debris. "Eight!"  
  
"E-Eight, sir???"  
  
"You'd better believe it! This is an emergency! Contact StarFox right now!"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that, sir," the rookie sighed. "We were just reported that the StarFox Team has died in a crash landing to Dinosaur Planet."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??????!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
James cannot believe his eyes. As he ran out of the CloudRunner regions, bits and pieces of the planet began to tear then separate, falling apart. Slowly, as the planet shook and rumbled, from pieces as small as basketballs to as large as a small country, ripped from the planet's body, free-floating up to space. James looked everywhere, left, right, in front, behind, down, and up. "Five giant chunks of the planet..." he counted. He felt there were more, and there was- he just couldn't see it.  
  
***  
  
Tricky was by the river in the SnowHorn Wastes, drinking water when he felt the rumbling of the planet and witnessed its falling apart. He was even standing on a rising piece of ground while he was drinking. His mouth left the river without him lifting his head, and when he realized the ground beneath him was lifting, he panicked and started screaming as it rose higher and higher.  
  
The Kitsune Tenshi heard the little EarthWalker's cries. "Shhhh, don't worry... I'm here," she said gently as she approached Tricky while holding a large burlap bag.  
  
Tricky didn't hesitate. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!"  
  
The Kitsune wrapped one of her nine tails around Tricky then leaped off the platform. She slowly fell, as the winds beneath them were gently breezing them up and provided a break on the fall. Tricky panicked and covered his eyes, too afraid to watch himself descend to the earth.  
  
Krystal noticed him in the sky. "Tricky???"  
  
"Don't worry," the Kitsune told her as she set the frightened dinosaur on the ground. "I got a hold of him before his piece of land left for space."  
  
"What's going on???!!!" Slippy shouted. "Why are pieces of the ground floating up???"  
  
"Can't you tell, Toad-san? The planet is falling apart."  
  
"AGAIN???!!!"  
  
"There's not much time until this planet will completely tear apart," the Kitsune began. "With the Krazoa at the borderline of Jigoku, I doubt there will be any way left to bring Dinosaur Planet together."  
  
"The Krazoa are WHAT???" Diva spat as she crawled out of another hole she fell in.  
  
Just then, before more chaos would break into the StarFox Team, the Nekomata Tenshi appeared like a mist in dry land. As soon as she took on her form, the ghosts jumped back in surprise.  
  
"What is it, sister?" the Kitsune asked.  
  
The Nekomata sighed. "Good news and bad news."  
  
"Let's hear the bad news first!" Slippy shouted.  
  
"Fox is ill with influenza."  
  
"HE HAS THE FLU???" Krystal screeched. "How could he be sick in a time like this???"  
  
"And as you already know, the planet is falling apart."  
  
"Tell us something we DON'T know!" Peppy remarked.  
  
"How is this, then, Hare-San? An old friend of yours will join you in your next mission, and that is to find this Spirit Weapon. It is heard it lies in Walled City, but you must find only its chest and key. Only Fox, who is of the living, can wield it and use it against spirits."  
  
"Meaning that he'll use it... for Scales, right?" Slippy questioned. The Tenshis nodded. The frog leaped. "WOOHOO!!!"  
  
"Who is this 'old friend'?" Peppy asked, a bit skeptical.  
  
"Do you remember me, Pep'?" a familiar voice spoke behind the old rabbit.  
  
Peppy spun around. "JAMES???!!!"  
  
James smiled gently. "It's been a while, pal."  
  
***  
  
Light-years away, beyond the floating debris of the planet, shooting by the stars and tearing through the darkness, two ships flew swiftly like diving peregrines at their prey. One of the two lead the other, the dark green and white one, sleek and sharp with knife-like wings, the ship known as a Cornerian Fighter. The other one was broad, painted with pink and white, it being dubbed the CatsPaw.  
  
"What a disaster," the pilot in the slender ship sighed as his heart sank. His eyes scanned the chaos through his black visor, almost tearing and wanting to turn away. He bowed his head, muttering sadly, "Fox... no wonder you were reported dead... how could you survive that...?" But then, he remembered what his close friend reported to him about his first adventure on Dinosaur Planet. There were survivors. Lots of them, in fact. Even though the planet was falling apart, the dwellers of Dinosaur Planet managed to survive despite the turmoil. There was hope. The pilot continued to murmur, leaning back on his seat. "No... you have to be alive... You can't be killed off that easily..."  
  
"Bill, are you talking to yourself again?!" a woman's voice yowled through her comlink.  
  
Bill Grey, a young greyhound and a best friend of Fox, jumped on his seat, surprised. "What the-"  
  
"I can hear you, ya know!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Katt. Did you have a good look at the planet?"  
  
"What planet?"  
  
"Are you even looking?"  
  
"I dunno! Am I?"  
  
Bill leaned to his side to have a peek at his comrade. Katt Monroe, a pink angora cat a bit older than he was slumping on her chair, her small feet on the controls and her hands playing with a cat's cradle. Bill groaned, guessing his ally placed her ship on auto-pilot. "KATT!!! Put that stupid string down and look at Dinosaur Planet!"  
  
"HOLY $#!+!" Katt screamed as soon as her amethystine eyes glimpsed at the crumbling planet. "What the hell happened to Dinosaur Planet? ...Or what's left of it..."  
  
"We have barely any time left, Katt," Bill told her. "We have to find Fox now or else-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Katt interrupted. "We're not actually going there... are we?"  
  
Bill boosted up his thrusters. "Believe it or not, kitty! Here we go!"  
  
Katt groaned.  
  
***  
  
No one was watching the sleeping Fox. No one. Not even the birds who flew around in the trees or the insects that crawled between the blades of grass. None of them even noticed the chunk of earth beneath the vulpine as it cracked and tore, floating up and defying gravity. Fox didn't feel the rumble at all. He didn't even feel the cold chill of air as the piece of earth flew higher and higher, departing from the crumbling Dinosaur Planet.  
  
***  
  
"James...... as in James McCloud?" Diva spattered.  
  
The old fox grinned at the speechless Krystal. "Krystal-san... what a pleasure to meet you. As you already know from your friends, I'm James McCloud, Fox's father."  
  
"H-Hello..." Krystal shook.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Peppy questioned. "I thought you were-"  
  
"Dead?" James looked around for a good tree to walk through, which was only a few feet from him. The vulpine proved to his lagomorphine wingman by walking through it like air. Peppy, despite his being without a body, nearly felt faint.  
  
Slippy gasped. "You ARE dead!"  
  
"For about over nine years, to be exact," James nodded. "Believe me, it's not fun being a ghost, but it does have its advantages."  
  
"How did you come here to Dinosaur Planet?" Krystal asked.  
  
"For those many years of being in the afterlife, I've remained by Fox's side in the Great Fox." He turned to Slippy and Peppy, "Do you two recall any 'strange noises' in the Great Fox over the past several years?"  
  
The frog and rabbit glanced at each other than turned to the fox. "THAT WAS YOU???!!!"  
  
James chuckled.  
  
Diva began to sadden. "Jim... you were James all along... Fox's father... Weren't you set at rest when Fox finally defeated Andross?"  
  
"No, unfortunately."  
  
"Then wha-"  
  
"Right now is not a good time to have a chat," the Tenshis reminded the ghosts. "You guys have to search for the Spirit Weapon, remember?"  
  
"Oh...................... we knew that!"  
  
***  
  
"Pretty, pretty SpellStones..." Kuro whispered as he gazed into the SpellStones' shimmering beauty as he sat by a temple pyramid in Walled City. Beside him was a bag squirming with Golden Bafomdads inside... plus one more, Drip, with the StarFox Badge still shining on his belly. He was snoring and snoozing while "guarding" the bag.  
  
"Lazy bum," Kuro muttered as he popped a snot bubble blowing from Drip's nose. As the bubble burst, he heard loud screeching in the air. He looked up, seeing two ships flying into Dinosaur Planet's atmosphere. "Ah, looks like we got company," he chuckled to himself as he yawned and stretched himself. "Seems like Fox will be getting some help... I wonder who those guys are..."  
  
"If you're here, then how can we put you to rest?" Kuro heard the high- pitched voice of Slippy yell across the field. Upon hearing the frog's voice he kicked his accomplice, waking him up, grabbing the bag and the Bafomdad then hiding by the side of the pyramid. He and Drip leaned to the side to witness the StarFox Team with a new (or old) leader guiding them.  
  
Kuro was surprised to see the elder McCloud. 'Fox?' he thought. 'No, it can't be... he's dead? YES!!! Now I don't have to- oh, wait! He looks older! And he's wearing glasses! Is he.... Darn! It's someone else! Looks like I have to keep an eye on him...'  
  
***  
  
"Whoa! Watch out!" Diva warned as a piece of earth rumbled under Peppy's feet. The old rabbit leaped off just in time before the large chunk of dirt rose and continued to rise until it was fifty feet in the air.  
  
"What's going on?" Slippy gasped. "That piece of ground..... it's fifty feet in the air... it hardly left the atmosphere..."  
  
"Yet it's floating like it's in space..." Peppy finished off.  
  
James nodded. "Gravity defying. I'm having a bad feeling about this..."  
  
Diva glared. "Don't we all?"  
  
"It's different! I have a feeling I know what's going on-"  
  
"Duh! The planet's falling apart!"  
  
"Not that!" The old fox sighed, "There's a reason why the planet's crumbling..."  
  
Krystal thought for a moment. "It's............. because the SpellStones are removed?"  
  
"Awwwwww!!! Not again!" Diva groaned. James, his patience finally running out, slapped his furry hand on the falcon's beak.  
  
Diva fought back by biting his hand. "OW!!!" James decided not to fight with the girl and simply shook his hand as he turned back to the group. "I've got a feeling Scales have those Stones. If we find that Spirit Weapon and give it to Fox, then we can get it back."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Peppy nodded, everyone else agreeing. Diva was spitting out the fur she bit off James's hand.  
  
***  
  
While the StarFox Team ran around Walled City like they were on a wild goose chase, Drip was left alone to play a little game of espionage.  
  
Kuro, who sat quietly in a tree, was also spying on the Team. 'A Spirit Weapon, eh?' he thought. A devious smirk appeared on his beak. 'Heh! They'll never find it. Even if they find the chest, there's no way they'll open it...' He stood up from the tree branch he sat on and vanished. In only a matter of seconds he reappeared behind Drip, who jumped in surprise. "You still have the key with you, right?" Kuro asked.  
  
Drip nodded and groaned, as if flinching.  
  
Kuro ignored the flinching. "Now to get that chest..."  
  
***  
  
Night fell. The search was for naught. When James saw Sister Moon return to the sky for her nightly stroll, he reassembled the StarFox Team. Everyone came and met at the gates... everyone, that is, except Diva.  
  
"Where's that Miss Serena?" James asked.  
  
"Diva?" Slippy sighed. "She probably fell into another hole again."  
  
"Or maybe the river," Peppy commented.  
  
"I didn't think she was THAT clumsy..." James muttered.  
  
An idea popped in Slippy's head. "I know!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why don't we have Diva look around for the chest?!"  
  
"If your plan was to have Diva fall in every hole in the Walled City, I doubt it'll work."  
  
"But it'll be effective!"  
  
James slapped his own face, exasperated. "Slippy, you're the most intelligent member of the Team, but I never thought you would make such a stupid plan like-"  
  
"GUYS!!!" Diva shouted on top of her lungs from inside a deep hole where a piece of land used to be before it crumbled then rose. "I think I found it! There's a chest in here, and it has a Krazoa picture painted on the lid!"  
  
James turned slowly where he heard Diva shout with his mouth agape, speechless. Slippy gave him the cocky "I-told-you-so" look. Krystal and Peppy laughed.  
  
"Now all we need is the key!" Krystal said. "Do you think we should keep having Diva fall in all the holes here in the city?"  
  
"Krystal....."  
  
"MY BADGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tricky screeched. Everyone turned to where they heard the EarthWalker prince screech and watched the dinosaur run across the field chasing a Golden Bafomdad with a StarFox badge pinned on his belly.  
  
"That Bafomdad thief..." Slippy murmured.  
  
Krystal began stepping back in upset. "Oh, gawd... that means..."  
  
"Kuro Youkai is nearby," James finished for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father? Father?"  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Father?"  
  
A three year old fox pup ran aimlessly in the piercing darkness, frightened and panicking. Tears fell from his eyes in fear, and ultimately the boy tripped and fell on his face. He sat up, sitting on his legs, his tail twitching. Little Fox rubbed his eyes, crying them out in pain and fear.  
  
"Papa...."  
  
"I'm right here, Fox."  
  
Fox looked up. Standing tall before him was his father, James McCloud, looking brave while wearing his StarFox uniform and shades. He always looked that cool.  
  
The little boy cried out in joy and jumped up, and with arms out and wide open little Fox ran to his father. "Papa!" But as soon as his arms would wrap around his parent, James vanished quickly in thin air. Fox watched him disappear, shocked and speechless. He fell on his knees again when he shed one more tear. "Papa..."  
  
"Fox... I'm sorry... but..."  
  
The young vulpine looked behind him. A rabbit about his father's age stood there with sad eyes, as if he was about to lament with him. "I am... incredibly sorry..."  
  
"Peppy?"  
  
"But... your father... is... not coming back..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry.... he's... dead..."  
  
"No!" Fox slapped his paws on the sides of his face, now a young teenager of fifteen. Sobs rose from his throat and a river flowed his grieving eyes as soon as he heard the lagomorphine's words. "No... it's not true... IT'S NOT TRUE!!! HE'S CAN'T BE DEAD!!! FATHER!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father..." Fox muttered in his sleep. He twisted and turned underneath his blanket, sweat dripping from his brow... he was having another one of those nightmares.  
  
***  
  
"Talk about gravity defying," Katt muttered as she and Bill dodged the floating debris all over Dinosaur Planet. They flew over the blossoming gardens of the CloudRunner forests, some of the flower petals blowing against their speeding aircraft. The waters were clears, the skies were blue... but this world is not as beautiful as one would think.  
  
Bill nodded in agreement. "Yeah... this definitely defies the law of gravity and physics... if only I stayed awake during those classes..." As he turned to face the opposite direction to where he leaned against the windshield of his cockpit, he caught something red and furry at the corner of his eye. "F........... FOX!!!"  
  
"FOX??? WHERE???!!!"  
  
"Right there! On top of one of the floating... rock- thingamasomethingabobajigger..." Bill slowly muttered on his comlink, unsure of what to call the floating piece of earth.  
  
***  
  
"The flu??? How could he get sick at a time like this???" Katt growled as she checked on Fox's condition. Bill was soaking his bandana with water then placed it on Fox's forehead. His original soaked cloth probably fell off when he was being carried about by the piece of earth.  
  
Bill smacked Katt on the arm. "Anyone can sick at anytime, you dolt! It's just that sometimes they get sick at the very worst times."  
  
Katt glared knives at the greyhound as she rubbed her arm when she began hearing Fox's moans. "Fox?"  
  
"Huh?" Bill glanced at his best friend. Fox was tossing and turning again in his sleep, mumbling and sweating hard. "I think he's having a nightmare!"  
  
"Then let's wake him up!" Katt grabbed Fox and gently began shaking him. "Fox? FOX!!! WAKE UP!!!" Her gentle shaking soon turned violent, and pretty soon it turned to strangling him, shaking his head, then grabbing his ankles and shaking him upside down.  
  
This immediately made Bill upset. "Katt! Knock it off!"  
  
"I'm trying to wake him up-"  
  
"Even if he's having a nightmare, a person sick with a flu should get some sleep! Now drop him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Drop him!"  
  
"If you said so!" Katt literally dropped Fox on his head. Bill, without delay, pummeled her on the head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Peppy... you're lying... Father's alive... he's alive and well... isn't he?"  
  
Peppy couldn't take it anymore. The boy has to accept the truth... even if he had to shove it in his face. "Fox, just accept the truth! Pigma betrayed us and turned us to Andross! I was able to escape, but your dad wasn't! Face it, Fox! Your father's gone, and he's not coming back!"  
  
"LIAR!!!" Fox lunged at Peppy, his furry hands wrapping around the injured rabbit's neck and choking him. Fox' closest friends... Bill and Slippy... grabbed his shoulders and arms and held him back, pulling him away from the wounded Peppy. But Fox was still struggling, kicking violently and screaming out cries and curses. "You liar! Liar! LIAR!!!"  
  
Peppy's shoulders began heaving. He turned his back, hiding his face. He then began crying. General Pepper, who was by his side, placed his hand on his shoulder, his eyes moistening from guilt of sending such a heroic man to his doom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Must be a really bad nightmare..." Bill muttered as he watched Fox toss and turn.  
  
Katt sighed and turned to her comrade. "Think we should bring him back to Corneria?"  
  
"Why not? He's very sick... if he stays here any longer, he might get even worse..." he said as he carefully lifted Fox's head, ready to pick him up to take him to his Cornerian Fighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I get the point!" Fox yelled out in anger and frustration, throwing his arms into the air. He frowned at Peppy, who was also frowning. "You don't have to lecture me, you old fart! Why do you keep nagging me every time we go into battle like a broken record?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to help!" the rabbit yelled back. "Every single time, you recklessly pull this turn and do this, and then what happens? You break a wing, a waste a bomb... do I have to tell you every single time how to-"  
  
The StarFox leader turned his back on the rabbit and faced Slippy. "And you! Do you even know what you're thinking when you flew into front? For crying out loud, your recklessness always get you trouble! And the fact you can't fly an Arwing very well....."  
  
"You don't have to press it, Fox! I get the point!"  
  
"Are you sure? Do I have to dig it into your thick skull to get you the point that you're not suppose to fly into enemy lines without my word?"  
  
Slippy grumbled as Fox turned to his last wingman. "And you! Especially you! You're the wildest member of the team, and you fly around strutting your stuff and giving away every sneak attack! I truly and especially despise your attitude in that last battle! As Commander of the StarFox Team, I'M the one who makes the orders!"  
  
Falco saluted with the usual sarcastic tone. "Yes, sir, Commander McCloud, sir! And as a wingman of the StarFox Team, I'm the one who ignores the orders."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Fox had it. He threw his arms once more in the air, his rage evident in his frustrated growls. He stormed into his room, slamming his door shut and locking it. He leaned on it then slid to the floor, then covered his face with his hands. 'Father... why? Why do I have to put up with this...? How were you able to put up with all this?' he thought. He placed his hands down and glanced at a framed photograph of young five-year-old Fox and his father at a carnival. He stood up and walked to his desk, where the photograph displayed its contents. He picked it up and gently laid his fingers on the part where his father was shown... where his father, smiling happily and holding him as a child closely with ice cream and balloons, was. 'I'm sorry, Father,' Fox thought. 'I'm not cut out as StarFox Leader. I can't do this...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Macbeth is probably the best place. It's the closest safe planet from Dinosaur Planet," Katt suggested as Bill with the still sleeping Fox flew alongside miles away from the crumbling planet.  
  
Bill looked back as one fifth of the planet separated from the core. "The closest... safest... yeah... let's go there. It's a good thing we got Fox out of there in time."  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
((EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! Now that the chapter's finished, please review! ;_; )) 


	18. Part II, Chapter 8: Crumbling Dreams

Author's Note: I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson, Kuro Youkai, and his pet Golden Bafomdad and all the other ones as well, along with those stoopid people trying to keep our poor hero away from Dinosaur Planet (except General Pepper). Sorry if the plot strays, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. I've been writing this fic ever since November, and it's near completion now, but that doesn't mean I'll update my fic every day because of school. I'm afraid updating this fic will be slower than ever... I'm updating at the point where hardly left has been written, so if you want this fic to be updated after this, please be patient. I have demands in life that keep me from the things I enjoy doing. ;_; Please review after reading. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 8: "Crumbling Dreams"  
  
***  
  
"Kuro? As in that hawk b@$t@rd?!" Krystal gasped as she shuddered in the crumbling earth in Walled City. "Oh, gawd, no..."  
  
"MY BADGE!!! Give it back, you thief!" Tricky screamed as he lunged at Drip, pouncing on him. As soon as his weight suddenly fell on the little Golden Bafomdad, he coughed up and spat a small, golden object, glistening with drool from the sun.  
  
James stared. "......................... A key......."  
  
"It's the key to the chest!" Peppy called out as he ran to pick up the key. He wiped it with a leaf and examined it. "Yeah. I think that's what it is."  
  
All was silent except for the blowing wind.  
  
Diva muttered, "That... was... quick..."  
  
((Diva points out of the computer screen. "Man, that was real cheap! I was expecting an arduous, tediously difficult journey of crossing the mountains, swimming the oceans, flying through the skies and pouring our hearts into this adventure of saving our beloved planet, regaining our lost lives and reuniting with our dearly friends!"  
  
A sweatdrop appears on the author's head. "Aren't you glad I've made your afterlives a lot easier?"  
  
Diva chuckled nervously. "Actually, yes!" ^_^  
  
Everyone face falls. James smacks Diva on the head with a harisen and shoves everyone in-character.  
  
A/N: Pretend this never happened.))  
  
Suddenly the wind began to blow violently, and Peppy felt something quickly strike him on the face, making him fall and drop the key. He was dazed for a moment, but he managed to stand back up and rub his face, just to see a red-tailed hawk standing on a tree branch with the key and Drip in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but I'm afraid you can't have this key. If you'd like to have it, though, you'll have to come for it in the Krazoa Palace Ruins," Kuro taunted as he tossed the key into the air. Peppy and Slippy raced to the tree where he stood when he vanished before their very eyes, the Golden Bafomdad and key disappearing with him.  
  
The rabbit and frog glanced at each other and Krystal when they turned to run. James called to them, "No! Don't! It could be a trap!"  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Slippy called back as soon as Peppy and Krystal began running. He turned to follow when James began running after them.  
  
"No, McCloud-san! Let them run!"  
  
"............. Into a trap?"  
  
"I know what he really wants......... I'll go after them."  
  
"WHAT???!!! Serena, no-"  
  
"Please! Kuro and Scales have my son and Falco! If we get those two to reopen the gates, we can allow the Tanuki Tennyo to pull them out!"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"You have the chest. Kuro has the key. We need to get it back from him if we need Fox to use the Spirit Weapon to fight Scales. All we can do now is work things out... besides, Fox is sick, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Then go back!"  
  
James was left speechless when Diva turned to follow Slippy. He had nothing to say. What could he say? Everything.......... it's falling apart. Just when something was going right for once, it just dropped like a bomb..... what could he say? Diva was right. All they can do now is to work things out. But what things? Get the key back, risk the last members of the Team of losing them to Jigoku, open the chest to the Spirit Weapon, and have Fox save the day again? Yeah.......... that could be it........ but it would not be easy.......  
  
Tricky's wailing interrupted James's thoughts. "MY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADGE!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut it, Tricky..........."  
  
***  
  
"We're nearing Macbeth now," Katt said into her comlink. "How's Fox?"  
  
Bill placed his gray paw on Fox's forehead. "Not too good... I think he's getting worse-"  
  
"It's because of the conditions of space," Katt concluded. "We have to get him into some kind of infirmary. Fortunately, I know just the place!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's that?" Fox whispered. Once again, he was in pitching darkness, with nothing to see, not even himself. Yet at a far distance, he could see something sparkling... a flame, perhaps? Fox started running to it, wanting to know what it was and satisfy his curiosity.  
  
His running was long. Very long. No matter how much further he raced to it, or how long his feet dashed in the darkness, he didn't seem to get any nearer to the light. His running seemed to extend to eternity, as if that bright light was moving away from him as he furthers to it. Soon, Fox grew exhausted, and he fell to his knees. The light stopped with him.  
  
"One day, Fox... you will be among the stars. You will fly higher than the stars. You can see them all that you like, and you can reach them and feel its brilliance."  
  
"When, Papa? When?"  
  
"When you grow up... you can join me and my Team."  
  
"Team... are you really like the stars?"  
  
"To shine together to bring light? Not exactly, Fox... not exactly... but if you think about it... yes. One cannot shine without the other to give light. That's why you have a Team. You work together for the benefit of others. Just like the stars."  
  
"Stars..." Fox muttered as the words of his father echoed in his mind. He bowed low, as if mourning, clutching his head and yelling out in the top of his lungs. "But my Team is dead! DEAD! This world is falling apart! MY world is falling apart! We're losing..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voices. People talking. Fox's ears twitched, his crystal blue eyes opening. People were around him. His people, anthros. There was a pinto mare and an armadillo woman, both in nurses' uniform. They were speaking softly to an elephant bull in doctor's uniform, discussing things to the nurses Fox cannot understand. Sitting on chairs nearby was Bill and Katt, chatting. Fox glanced at himself. He was lying on a mattress, covered in white sheets.  
  
"Mr. McCloud, you're finally awake!" the elephant doctor said happily. "You've been asleep for four days."  
  
"Four days....." Fox repeated. His shook his dizzy head, "W-Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Macbeth, Señor," the mare nurse said in a thick Spanish accent. "You were taken in by your friends, Commander Grey and Lieutenant Monroe. You've been really sick with influenza, so thank them from taking you away from that horrible place. You now feel better, no?"  
  
Fox's ears lay limp on the back of his head. "A little..." He looked up to the greyhound and pink cat, "Did you guys really take me away from Dinosaur Planet?"  
  
"Before it would crumble completely," Bill said smirking.  
  
Fox's eyes widened. "Crumble... completely?"  
  
Katt nodded. "Check out the news, Fox! Dinosaur Planet is literally crumbling into a mass of floating rock and earth! It may be more of a meteor field rather than a planet!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!! HOW???!!!"  
  
"There is some planet left, Señor McCloud," the armadillo comforted Fox. "Just little, though."  
  
"A little? As in how much? How big?"  
  
"About..." she turned to the mare and elephant. "A quarter left, no?"  
  
'Oh, no...' Fox thought, slumping and burying his face into his hands. 'I may be too late...'  
  
The doctor nodded to the nurses then faced Bill and Katt, "I'm afraid you two will have to leave-"  
  
"NO!!!" Fox barked. "I'd like to speak to with Com. Grey and Lt. Monroe alone!"  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
The doctor sighed, nodded to the nurses again, then turned to leave the room, the mare and armadillo following. The doctor returned a bit to close the door. Bill and Katt rose from their seats and approached Fox's bed, his face still buried in his hands.  
  
Bill leaned close to Fox's shoulders, his nose nearly sniffing his mussed fur and poking near his face. "Um................ Fox?"  
  
Before anyone would react, Fox rushed to Bill and seized his neck, his black paws strangling the dog. Fox's eyes were on fire, his ears laid back stiffly and his tail flexed and straight. Bill choked, gasping for air and for words to stay, but his friend's hands just closed in tighter and tighter around his throat, closing the windpipe almost completely. Katt stood there, staring as Fox shook him as he strangled him. The cat sighed, retracted a claw from her index finger and scratched her itching temple, then extracted the rest to slash Fox's face. The scratches were not deep, but they did manage to leave red stripes across the vulpine's face. This caused Fox to release Bill's face, making the greyhound fall to the floor and gasping for air.  
  
Katt ran to Bill's side. She yelled at the scratched fox, "Fox, what the hell is WRONG with you?!!!"  
  
Fox clutched his face for a moment before answering. "Why....... WHY did you take me?..."  
  
"You were sick!" Bill choked. "What, you want to stay in Dinosaur Planet and go down with it?"  
  
"If I have to, YES!!!"  
  
"Geez, Fox..." Bill coughed as he struggled to breathe. "Maybe you're not over your flu yet-"  
  
"I'm just fine!" Fox grumbled as he hopped off his bed. "I'm going back-"  
  
"WHAT??? WHY???" Katt yelled. "Dinosaur Planet's nearly completely destroyed! Forget about it! There's no hope for that world!"  
  
'Damn...' Fox had to think of a way to persuade the to allow him to go. "What about the dinosaurs? What will happen to them?"  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for them," Bill said as he shook his head. "We COULD fly to Dinosaur Planet and gather the surviving dinosaurs and give them a new home, but-"  
  
"That's not all what I'm talking about!" Fox slumped, trying to find something else to say. "......................... Peppy, Slippy, and Falco are still there-"  
  
"WHAT???!!!" It was Katt's turn to do some strangling, wrapping her small hands around Fox's neck. "They weren't there when we got there!!! Where's Falco???!!! Where's my hunk-o-rama hootchie-mama cuddly-bird???!!! Tell me!"  
  
"Katt!" Bill shouted as he pulled Katt away from Fox. "Now, now, kitty- Katt, we must not strangle a very ill sickie like a psycho, must we?"  
  
"Shut it, Bill!" Katt screeched as she scratched the dog's face. Bill screamed as soon as red stripes appeared on his face.  
  
Fox thought about what he said. 'I can't tell them the truth about what really happened to my Team. I mean, how could I tell Bill and Katt that Peppy, Slippy, and Falco were killed a long time ago when we crashed into Dinosaur Planet? How could I? There's no way...'  
  
"Well?" Bill asked. "Where IS your Team?"  
  
'.......................... They'll never find out.' "They're hiding somewhere on Dinosaur Planet. I'll go back and get them-"  
  
"No, you're not!"  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"Katt and I will find them! You stay here. You're still sick!"  
  
"No, I'm not! I'm over... my... flu... now..." Fox suddenly grew tired from the yelling and strangling and fell asleep, flopping backwards on his bed and snoring.  
  
Bill and Katt stared. "Told you so."  
  
***  
  
Hours passed. Fox reawakened with the Macbethan sun setting softly in the dusty mountains. The lights in his room were dimmed, a tray of hospital food setting on a desk nearby. The young vulpine sat up and yawned, shaking his head, his dizziness faded but not completely gone. Fox noticed the stillness in his room, with absolutely no one inside but him and no sound ringing in his ears except for his breathing. He cannot even hear any conversing outside his door, nor did any light shine under it. Fox felt alone. Very alone.  
  
'Blech... hospital food...' Fox thought as he leaned to his side and reached for his tray. He frowned as he scanned a bagel, butter, jam, rice, and red fruit juice, all of it cold and bland. But he hasn't eaten for days, so Fox reluctantly began eating his food, spreading the tasteless butter on the insipid bagel and biting it with the flavorless, soggy rice, leaving only the juice out. He had no choice. He has to gather up strength so he could go back to Dinosaur Planet and save what is left of it.  
  
As soon as he finished his meal, Fox got up from his bed and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the cold doorknob and turned it. Locked. The fox began knocking on the door, the knocking echoing in the emptiness. Nothing. Fox's knocking turned to rapping, and very soon the rapping turned furious. Soon enough an orca wearing security uniform unlocked the door and opening it, his red eyes glaring at the fox. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have to go out!"  
  
"You're Fox McCloud, aren't you?"  
  
"I can sign autographs later-"  
  
"Look, sir, I'm sorry, but I was given strict orders from Commander Grey to not allow you to leave your room."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Fox flung his arms in the air angrily. "For crying out loud, it's JUST a flu! I'm over it now!"  
  
"Maybe. However, because you just left yourself out in open sick while Dinosaur Planet was falling apart, Commander Grey and Lieutenant Monroe refuse to allow you to return there."  
  
"Who died and made them boss? Let me go!"  
  
The orca, without another word to say, simply slammed the door on Fox's face, causing the young canine to fall back, the security guard locking it. Fox rubbed his nose and ran back to the door, slamming his fists on it and striking it, yelling, "Let me out! Let me out!" After yelling for five minutes, however, he quickly became tired and barked angrily at the guard, "You'll regret this!"  
  
Fox leaned on the door and slid to the floor (hey, that rhymes! ^^), feeling a bit exhausted. He sighed and pulled his knees up and leaned on them, his arms wrapping around his head as if crying. Fox sat there for several minutes, thinking. He thought, and thought, and thought. What can he do? He thought about escaping through the window. Fox stood up and walked to it and looked outside. Boy, he was WAY high up. Eight stories high, to be exact. At first, Fox was thinking of jumping out or climbing out by using his blankets as a rope, but now those were out of the question. Now he'll have to think of another way out.  
  
The young vulpine looked at a chair that sat by the window. On it was a basket with Fox's own clothes, washed. The fox looked at himself. He was wearing hospital clothes. Fox looked into his basket and found his white vest, green pants and shirt, red bandanna, everything. Even the gauntlet that Slippy made for him for communication linking, maps, radar, tracking, translating, and even a SharpClaw disguise button. Fox turned back to his food tray. His red fruit juice was still sitting there, waiting for him.  
  
Hmmmmmm.........  
  
***  
  
"GRRROOOOAAAAAAAARRR!!! MUAARRRR!!!! RAAAOOORRRAROOOROOR!!!!"  
  
Noises suddenly rang out in Fox's room. The orca security guard, along with three of his comrades, was nearby, hearing what sounded like furious roaring in the mercenary's bedroom. All four of the guards ran to his door and unlocked then swung it open. Fox's room was a mess, the window shattered, the bed upturned, debris everywhere, and a lone SharpClaw, standing there roaring madly. His mouth and claws was stained with crimson, laying on his feet the Lylatian hero's hospital clothing, also stained with red.  
  
"WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL???!!!" the orca gasped. The SharpClaw roared as if he was a velociraptor and leaped towards the guards, landing right on one of them. The guards, too frightened to fight off the dinosaur, fled in terror, abandoning their fainted comrade.  
  
The SharpClaw stopped roaring and wiped his hands and mouth, then pressed his arm. The skin and armor of the dinosaur faded away, revealing the sly fox underneath the disguise. Fox McCloud chuckled and placed his arms akimbo, shaking his head. 'That was WAY too easy...' he thought. He looked down on the security guard on whom he stood on, who was a jackal. Perfect. His uniform seemed like it would fit Fox.  
  
***  
  
The nurses and doctors scattered throughout the halls in the hospital as Fox walked by them casually, disguised as a security guard. He had the identification card turned backwards so he wouldn't be mistaken for the jackal he spooked. Hopefully he could keep this disguise long enough to escape the hospital.  
  
Fox felt as if his lucky star was shining on him, for he successfully walked out the hospital doors without being caught. He hid in the bushes and stripped off the uniform, his own mercenary clothing underneath it (must be hot). He snuck through the parking lot and ran to the pavement, then looked around. A taxicab was just driving by. Fox held a paw as a signal for the taxi driver to drive at his direction. The yellow cab stopped right in front of the vulpine. Fox immediately hopped in, sliding into the back seat.  
  
"Where to, mate?" the driver, a kangaroo speaking in Strine, asked.  
  
Fox sighed, relieved that the driver didn't recognize him. "To the Macbethan Army Base, please."  
  
"Ay, that's fifty miles from 'ere! Plus it's quite dangerous there' at this time o' da day. Why in da world do ya need to go 'dere anyway?"  
  
'Looks like I have no choice,' Fox thought. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
The driver turned to glance at Fox. "'Ey! You're Fox McCloud!"  
  
"Yeah... that's right!"  
  
"Well, how do ya do, mate? Mi-name's Sandy Hoppa!"  
  
"Yeah........ hey, Sandy-san."  
  
"How may I help you, sir?"  
  
"How about driving me to the Base?"  
  
"Oh..... right..." Sandy began shifting into gear. Before Fox would put on a seatbelt, the kangaroo began speeding away forward, pinning poor Fox to his seat.  
  
The vulpine tried to get a grip on the front seat before him. "HEY!!! Slow down, will ya?"  
  
"Ya really need to get to the Base, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"Hold tight!" Sandy placed his foot deeper into the pedal. Fox shook in his seat, still not wearing his seatbelt.  
  
The kangaroo soon reached a right turn. Sandy quickly spun the steering wheel, the tires of the cab screeching as the car turned quickly. Fox rolled into the left side of the cab, rolling then ramming his head on the window. He rolled again forward when the driver reached a left turn. When Sandy approached the edge of a hill he began speeding downward, causing Fox to fall into the floor. The cab then reached the foot of another hill, and as soon as the front hit into the foot, Fox, who was just getting up, bonked his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Feelin' okay, sir?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Don't worry! Just half an hour more!"  
  
***  
  
In due time, that yellow taxicab reached the Macbethan Army Base. The driver sped up to the front and parked suddenly, nearly sliding. Men and women who were nearby stared as Fox wobbled out the door, injured and dizzy, tumbling to the ground. The people gaped as Fox kissed the ground. "What the hell is he doing?" a woman asked her husband. The husband only shook his head and shrugged.  
  
Fox struggled to get to his feet and leaned on the car door. "Okay........ how much?"  
  
"It's for free, mate! Just driving the great Fox McCloud to his work is a reward itself!"  
  
'Good, because if you're ask for payment then I'm gonna stuff the money down your throat!' Fox thought, not daring to say it aloud.  
  
Storming through the crowd was a familiar face to Fox. An aging bloodhound in red Army General's uniform approached Fox, angry yet confused eyes glaring at him. "Fox?"  
  
"Nergeral Repper! How rea ouy indoig?" Fox mumbled nonsense out of his jumbled mouth before he collapsed.  
  
"Should we take him in, General Pepper, sir?" one of the men requested.  
  
General Pepper sighed. "Why not?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Fox! Fox! Wake up!"  
  
Fox's ears twitched when he heard someone calling his name. His head, while still lying down, felt as if it was spinning like a top. The young vulpine moaned as he heaved his shoulders, as if trying to get up, but he remained lying down, his ears lying back on his head.  
  
"Fox! Yo, Fox!"  
  
"What....." Fox grumbled as he opened his eyes. He saw that he was upon rubble, rocks, crumbled walls, and fallen pillars strewn across the earth he laid, dark clouds across the grey sky. The vulpine shuddered as he felt extreme warmth near him, and he sat up and turned to look. A fissure was opened in the middle of the rubble, with six figures sitting on rocks right by it. Fox rubbed his eyes and gazed back at the fissure. Fire spat from the chasm, chains everywhere at the mouth. On the rocks, the six figures gazed sadly at Fox, all of them covered with chains and haloes floating over their heads. Fox realized immediately it was his late Team and the two birds Diva and Starr.  
  
"Why...?" Fox mumbled out, his mumbling then turning into shouting. "Why?! Why are you-"  
  
"Covered in chains?" Slippy finished off, looking at the chains that wrapped around his arms and shoulders. "Well, Fox... you know..."  
  
"Know, know what?"  
  
"It's time for us to go."  
  
"To............... to go? Go where?"  
  
"To the next life," Peppy answered him.  
  
Fox shook. "The... next life... why? Why now? I said I'll get those Golden Bafomdads and... is it... too late?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Fox," Krystal sighed sadly.  
  
Fox shook his head, grasping it and kneeling. "No...... no you can't go....... not now..... NOT NOW!!!"  
  
"Hey, c'mon, Fox," Krystal said as he stood up from the rock he sat on and began approaching him. "You're not gonna cry now, are ya?"  
  
The young vulpine hesitated. "............... It's... just... it's just not fair! They gave me such a short time! How long has it been since we crashed into Dinosaur Planet.... a few weeks? There were ghosts that roamed on the earth for thousands of years and they were never pulled down!"  
  
"Because their business was unfinished-"  
  
"And yours aren't?!" Fox paused again as he hung his head as if trying to hide his face. "Those chains... I... I guess I can let you go... but why to Jigoku? What have you done? You don't deserve this! None of you do!" Fox held his head up again, and it was evident tears were forming into his eyes. He choked as he struggled to keep face, "Not you, Krystal... not you, you were pure-hearted and good..."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
He turned to the rest of his Team. "And you guys... you, Peppy, even though you made some bad choices, you still would do the right thing... you too, Slippy, especially... even Falco, I admit, he may be a hotheaded punk, but he's not evil or anything... and even you two birds, Diva and Starr, you don't deserve to go down too... but why...... why Jigoku? Why not Heaven?! What did you do to be pulled down to the pits of Hell than be ascended to Heaven?!"  
  
"Fox, calm down!" Falco held his palms up. "I mean, why are you asking us? It's not like we want to burn forever or anything! You're right, we don't deserve this... but... the time's come. There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
Sobs began to rise from Fox's throat.  
  
Krystal placed her hands on the red vulpine's shoulders. "Fox... even if we're gone... you can handle anything alone..."  
  
"W-What are you saying?"  
  
"We're saying that there are people out there who need you more than we do... much more... like Dinosaur Planet!" Slippy said.  
  
Fox's sobbing faded. "D-Dinosaur..."  
  
"It's falling apart, but there's hope!"  
  
"What... hope..."  
  
"In Walled City," Peppy began, "there's a chest with something that will help you put it back together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Before Fox would say anything else, the chains became taut. The fox watched in horror as all six of his deceased companions were dragged then pulled into the fissure. Fox ran after them, calling out their names and his hand reaching out, but they were to no prevail. All six of them were pulled into the chasm, dragged into the inferno and burning sulfur. Fox fell to his knees as the fissure closed. His last tear was shed.  
  
"Walled City...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*SPLASH!!!*  
  
"What the hell?!" Fox screamed as he felt sudden cold touch his body. The StarFox Leader shot up, looking in all directions. He looked at himself, seeing he was drenched with icy cold water. Looking at his side he could see a certain bloodhound in red Army General's uniform holding a newly emptied plastic bucket.  
  
"G-General Pepper? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What, you don't remember that I was here the whole time?" the General said as he placed the bucket down. "You wobbled out of that taxicab and fainted in the parking lot. We found you there and brought you here. You were out like light for two days!"  
  
"Geez, I've been sleeping a lot lately," Fox moaned as he shook his head. "And those dreams..."  
  
"It's mostly because you're still sick. From that much sleeping, however, you should be completely healthy now."  
  
"Sick... how did you-"  
  
"Bill and Katt told me."  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"Don't worry," General Pepper said as he sat on the mattress where Fox lay. "I won't send you back to the hospital. For one, you're already well. Second of all, I think you've been trapped in there for too long already."  
  
"Thank you, sir..."  
  
The General stood from the mattress and turned to walk off when Fox did the same. The top dog turned back to him and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Dinosaur Planet!"  
  
"No."  
  
Fox glared at him. "Oh, so now YOU'RE gonna trap me here to!"  
  
"It's not that! It's just that I care for your safety. Your Team is already dead, and I don't want the same for you."  
  
"Oh, no.... you..."  
  
"Found out? Bill and Katt did too. They were speaking to some of the surviving dinosaurs with Slippy's translating device when they reported me their deaths. Let's see... Peppy, Slippy, and Falco died when you crashed into Dinosaur Planet, am I correct?"  
  
Fox was silent for a whole minute. "Y-Yes, sir..............."  
  
"Tragedy, indeed. Now, I'm just curious-"  
  
"Curious?! Of their death?!"  
  
"Yes. Fox, how did you crash into Dinosaur Planet? According to some of the dinosaurs, you were light-years away from the Planet when you came crashing down and that you were no where near the atmosphere, so it's not possible for you to be pulled in. I know you're not stupid enough to just fly into there or anything."  
  
Fox was silent again. General Pepper was right. Fox never gave thought to how they crashed. Flashbacks came to his head...  
  
~~~  
  
"What's that sound?" Falco gulped.  
  
Fox was almost breathless. "The sound of bending metal..."  
  
"But I don't see any enemy ships surrounding the Great Fox!" Slippy gasped as he gaped back at the radar. Sure enough, the only thing surrounding the Great Fox was something cloudy.  
  
Falco leaned forward to the controls, his raptorial eyes gazing out the windshield of the ship. Stars. Only stars. And endless darkness. That's it. He doesn't see anything surrounding the Great Fox but stars and space, that's practically it! What's surrounding the Great Fox? "I... I don't see anything!" Falco shouted.  
  
Slippy saw something. Sparks. On the controls. Where Falco leaned on. "Falco!" Slippy warned. "Get off the controls-"  
  
BOOM!!! The buttons, levers, gauges, wires, and monitors burst abruptly, fire, electricity, and blood flying everywhere. Falco was thrown across the room like a thrown stick from the exploding controls, his hands, arms, chest, and neck burnt and bleeding, eyes blanched and white.  
  
"Oh, gawd..." Peppy gasped, air escaping his lungs quickly and disabling him to breathe in shock. "Falco!"  
  
Fox and Slippy ran to the fallen bird's side. Fox shook the injured falcon, "Falco! Falco! Oh, geez, is he..."  
  
"He's alive!" Peppy sighed in relief as he checked Falco's pulse. "But barely. He's in shock." Blood gushed from the tiercel's wounds like a river delta of thick, flowing crimson. Slippy stepped back, tears falling from his eyes. Fox was as still as a statue, unable to move. Peppy demanded to the shivering amphibian, "Hurry! Get the first aid! We have to stop the bleeding, now!"  
  
Slippy nodded as he turned to the far end of the room, reaching into cabinets and searching for the first aid. Fox's ears twitched as the moaning sound of twisting metal rang like a dinosaur in pain. Slippy suddenly hesitated, his hands trembling and turning cold. He held the first aid kit in his hands, but he didn't move as soon as he grasped the plastic box. Fox noticed the frog's eyes shrink as the ceiling above him slowly bent. It first came out like a slight lump, but as Slippy's terrified heart beat like a drum, the lump grew bigger and bigger, the metal bending more and more. Pretty soon the lump turned into a thorn, then it bent into a corkscrew, the sharp point inching towards Slippy's head.  
  
"Slippy!" Peppy screamed as he ran and grabbed the amphibian's arm and yanked him away from the forming corkscrew. The bent metal was only four inches from his head before it expanded into a larger metal finger then burst.  
  
Fox fells on his face as more metal and wires flew everywhere. He lay there, shivering, trying to catch his escaping breath as sweat dripped down his brow. He gulped in some courage and looked up. It was too late. Some sharp metal was impaled through Peppy's shoulder and Slippy's stomach. It was the fox's turn to be as petrified as a rock. He could feel his blood flowing through his veins and turn stone cold, his palms sweating and shoulders heaving. His lips trembled, as if fighting to whether scream and shut up, but he cannot chose either. Before his very own eyes, his team was dying... dying a strange, bloody death.  
  
Before the first tear was shed from Fox's eyes, the Great Fox shook more violently then ever, the ground literally tossing him about. Fox rolled into some fallen wires, still attached to the main electricity of the ship. He felt electricity sending throughout his body, the lightning shock fingering into his veins then running about along with his blood and clawing his flesh. It didn't take long for Fox's world to turn black, his skin turning numb and the rumbling no longer ringing in his ears...  
  
~~~  
  
"The metal began bending...... there were no ships around..." Fox began to murmur out from his memory. "On the radar, something cloudy was surrounding the Great Fox, but we couldn't see anything, not even Falco with his falcon eyes. Falco... the controls exploded on him, just like that, as if a fuse just burst then fired on him. Then the metal... it began twisting, then it burst, some of it impaling Peppy and Slippy.... the ship began shaking..."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
General Pepper watched the fox sit back down on the mattress as he continued to mumble. "It was as if," Fox murmured, "it was if we were attacked... by some strange force..."  
  
The General looked up as if thinking. "Normally, Fox, when the radar scans the surrounding diameter of your position, it scans ships, not clouds."  
  
"Clouds..."  
  
"Maybe your radar was defective or something and was blocking your view of- "  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Fox stood up again. "Our radar wasn't defective. Slippy checked on it once when we had a power outage in space, but otherwise he fixed everything, including the radar. The radar was in good condition when that cloud appeared."  
  
"Fox, listen-"  
  
"Something... attacked us..."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Something... supernatural..."  
  
"Okay, now you're exaggerating..."  
  
Fox turned to the General. "I'm serious, sir! Something attacked us when we were on our way to Dinosaur Planet! I'm... I'm sure of it..." he began yelling, his voice then trailing to a quiver.  
  
The General's eyes changed from looking at him confused then gently. He sighed, realizing Fox's decision. "If you insist, Fox... there's another Arwing for you waiting at the hangar."  
  
Fox's ears and eyebrows rose in surprise. Both he and Pepper were speechless for that while before the young vulpine slightly smiled and bowed. "Thank you, sir."  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
((*Trumpet fanfare* Now that the chapter's finished, please review! ;_; )) 


	19. Part II, Chapter 9: I Won't Let You Die

Author's Note and Disclaimer: YEEEEEESSSSS!!! SCHOOL'S OUT!!! THAT MEANS FASTER UPDATES!!! *cough* Yeah... I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson, Kuro Youkai, and his pet Golden Bafomdad and all the other ones as well, along with those stoopid people trying to keep our poor hero away from Dinosaur Planet (except General Pepper). Sorry if the plot strays, the second part of the story is a bit chaotic, I'm struggling to keep face. ;_; Please review after reading. Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 9: "I Won't Let You Die"  
  
***  
  
Fire. Fire everywhere. At the same time, however, it was also dark. Very dark. It's darker than pitched dark. And the sounds... only the sounds of burning flesh, growling demons, and clanging of chains are heard. And they were loud. Anyone who would be there, sitting in the middle of the chaos, would be in fetal position from the sights and the sounds of the darkness. Even the smells troubled the people there. The smell of burning flesh and brimstone... no one can stand it. And in one's skin he or she can feel fire burning, the heavy chains holding them down. Chaos... destruction... fire... torture... it's everywhere.  
  
Yet in the midst of the darkness, a light shined brightly over the flames. A glowing Tanuki, wearing silk sapphire and ruby hagoromo with golden feathers and silvery white ribbons, sat in the chaos despite the fire and destruction, protecting six spirits with her celestial powers. As a tenshi, she is a representative of heaven. However, she has no idea how much longer she can stay in the depths of Jigoku.  
  
She faced three of the spirits she guarded, all of them curled up and huddled into a group. She opened her soft lips to speak, her voice heard despite the chains and fires of the chasm. "So... now we're all here... I'm sorry I cannot take you out at this time-"  
  
"It's all right, Tanuki-san," the oldest of the group said with his aged voice. "There is nothing you can do. At least we said our good-byes to Fox."  
  
The Tanuki looked up, the gates of Jigoku still closed. "Don't give up hope now! Fox will come back and use the Golden Bafomdads to revive you!"  
  
"But the Krazoa and our possessed bodies are down here with us..."  
  
"Not all the way! They're chained up at the border, but they're not down here."  
  
The youngest of the three shook, his youthful voice quivering. "It may be... too late..."  
  
"No, it's not! Very soon, as this planet deteriorates... you all know why General Scales is doing this, right?"  
  
"He wants his revenge," the third one spoke with a voice deep yet young. "He wants to pull the man who killed him down here to Jigoku, but in order to do that, he'll have to open it a different way, since that guy is a hard one to take down..."  
  
"You know who he is, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The Tanuki looked back down to the three. Around them, a lone figure also huddled close, and two more, embracing each other closely, sat very close to them too. The tenshi sighed, feeling guilty and responsible for the six of them down here... they shouldn't be there. This is not their place. If they were never to return to the living, their place is in the heavens, not here to Jigoku. They deserve peace, not destruction... yet they are pulled down to a place without mercy. "It's wrong..." she murmured. "It's just wrong..."  
  
"Hey," the lone figure began, a voice soft and beautiful, that of a woman. "At least... Fox is alive, right?"  
  
The tenshi hesitated before answering. "Yes... he is still alive."  
  
"That's good. I really wished... I could see him again, though."  
  
"I'm sure you all do." The tenshi turned to the first three again, "Wasn't it that you three died when your ship was being crushed?"  
  
The youngest of the three shook his head. "No. It was in the crash."  
  
"But you and Hare-san were impaled... and Lombardi-san was burned and-"  
  
"It was the crash, believe me, Tanuki-san... and much more."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi began having flashbacks.  
  
Peppy nearly blacked out, but when he heard Fox screaming he struggled to keep face. He turned to where he heard his leader cry, trying to ignore the scrap of metal through his shoulder. He allowed the blood to drip as he crawled to where Fox has fallen, leaving a trail of crimson. As soon as strength has returned to his legs, the aging rabbit pushed himself up and began approaching his fallen leader. He groaned and clutched his shoulder, feeling the blood flow through his fingers. He nearly collapsed again when he realized Fox has fallen to unconsciousness.  
  
"Of the four of us, HE'S the one who gets knocked out?!" a voice shouted out angrily in the midst of the violent shaking of the ship. Peppy turned to see Falco standing on his own two feet, ignoring the burning sensation on his arms, hands, chest, and neck, his eyes slightly whitened and his green eyes faded. The aging rabbit gasped and froze as soon as he saw the standing tiercel, screaming as if he just saw a ghost or a zombie, frightened at the bloody body of the falcon. Falco, although his eyesight leaving him slowly, frowned at the lagomorphine. "What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
"You're... you're..."  
  
Falco shook his head. "I'm fine. Really, Peppy."  
  
"But... you..."  
  
"I said I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Worry about Fox!"  
  
"But Fox isn't dying! We are!"  
  
As soon as Peppy shouted those words, voices echoed in the rabbit and falcon's ear. Deep, haunting voices... like it was as if it was many people laughing in unison. Chills ran down both the bird and mammal's spines, shuddering as the laugh continued to echo, subtly growing louder and louder. Their hearts beat weakly and strong at the same time... strong, for fear was struck deep into them... and weak because they both knew their time was getting short.  
  
Slippy, struggling to get on his feet as he gripped the metal in his stomach, the pain throbbing in his body. "That laugh... I know that laugh..."  
  
"Me too..." Peppy whispered softly.  
  
Despite his decreasing strength, Falco ran to the blown control bench. "Damn... completely destroyed... ROB, can you-"  
  
Slippy turned towards to where their robotic companion was. "ROB? Aw, damn..." Sadly lying in a pile of twisted metal in the corner was ROB the Robot, crumpled together as if wrecked by even heavier machinery. The young frog gasped as ROB's body began to twist and turn as dents suddenly appeared on the metal, as if someone was pounding on it... someone invisible. ROB's eyes began to burst, the wires exposed and sparking. Its metal frame burst, oil spurting everywhere like robot's blood, gears, nails, and batteries flying from the body and scattering everywhere. ROB moaned like a dying victim of slow and painful torture as its head popped then exploded into bits and pieces of metallic dust.  
  
Slippy shook his head. "It took me forever to make him twelve years ago... now I'll have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
The laugh suddenly echoed again. Slippy took his eyes off his destroyed robot and looked everywhere. More and more metal of the Great Fox began to form lumps then explode, sparks and wires firing and singeing the frog and his companions, including the unconscious Fox. Peppy tore his overcoat off, his shoulder throbbing as the cloth ripped through the metal impaled through him. He laid it all over Fox, covering his face and body, not as in covering a corpse, but to protect his fallen leader. Slippy screamed as another piece of metal shot and thrust into his leg, more blood flying everywhere, adding the crimson walls of the main bridge. He crawled to where Peppy and Falco stood, his leg too gravely wounded to allow it to even move. Falco, leaning on the control bench that exploded and nearly killed him, began to fumble around, his eyesight beginning to leave him. He felt for any left over buttons and levers still functioning, and luckily he found one. Falco struggled to see. He blinked and tried to rub his eyes, but if he did not only will he lose where the controls were, but it'll injure his already burned hands and face. The bird squinted then widened his fading orbs. His world was whitening... as if fading away. He could still see the bench, the cracking windshield, and the planet before him, but barely. Like burnt frames of a film, the corners of the falcon's peripheral vision began to blacken, slowly closing in towards the middle. Falco felt his heart race. He didn't want to go blind. His eyesight was precious to him not only as a sharp-eyed bird of prey, but also as a pilot. A mercenary pilot of the StarFox Team.  
  
StarFox... Fox is down. That laugh keeps echoing. If this keeps going on, Fox might...  
  
Falco gripped the lever and pressed it forward. Peppy and Slippy nearly tumbled as the Great Fox shook more violently than it already has. Both the rabbit and frog glanced at the windshield, seeing that planet... Dinosaur Planet... grow bigger. Bigger... bigger... they were close... very close.  
  
Slippy yelled on top of his lungs at the bird. "Falco! What are you doing?!"  
  
Falco's breathing began to shallow again. He wheezed and choked, feeling his chest and throat pulsate painfully. He struggled to breathe, but it was no use; he could not get enough sufficient oxygen for his lungs. He managed, however, to gasp out as many words as he could. "He... he... wants... us... dead..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We... Fox... it's not... over..."  
  
"Falco! Don't talk!" Peppy yelled as he strived to keep balance as the Great Fox shook, advancing the planet quickly. He tumbled to the control bench, gripping the metal that didn't burn. He grabbed Falco's arm, who, upon contact, feel on his knees. Peppy held Falco up, feeling blood fall upon him once again. He began patting the bird's face, trying to get his attention. "Falco... Falco...? Can you hear me?"  
  
Slippy caught on. He began thinking about what's happening... and why. He slapped his froggy webbed hands on the ground and dragged himself to the control bench, pulling himself up while gripping the metal then grabbing the same lever Falco pressed forward. He stood up, ignoring the metal through his leg and stomach. The Great Fox shook harder, to the point where everything fell but those three. Slippy struggled to concentrate on the mother-ship's path to Dinosaur Planet, which will be a bumpy ride. He shouted to Peppy in order to be heard over the noise. "If we hurry... we'll get of his clutches and hopefully survive... or at least Fox... We have to protect him-"  
  
"Clutches... Whose?"  
  
Slippy gazed into Peppy's eyes with a fearful and grave look in his. Peppy then became the last one to realize what was happening and nodded. He turned to the cracking windshield, pointing to it. They were no longer seeing a planet, rather, oceans and continents in its stead. "Steer there!" he yelled. Slippy then pulled the lever left as the rabbit directed him where to land. "It's a gamble, but we have no choice! That piece of land there is ThornTail Hollow! If we fall towards somewhere in the center left, we could land in an empty space. We mustn't go too fast, or we'll crash!"  
  
"F### THIS!!!" Falco cursed. "If you haven't noticed, he's still gripping the Great Fox! Look at the radar!"  
  
Peppy and Slippy glanced at radar. Sure enough, surrounding their mothership was that cloudy thing... but it was no longer cloudy. It was more... solid... as if although invisible, it was there... gripping over their ship like a hand... it was, however, shaped like a hand...  
  
Slippy decided to take another risk. He pressed the lever even further, the Great Fox shaking so hard the wings and shingles of the ship literally tearing apart, the thrusters smoking. The metal of the ship began to burn, turning red and steaming as the mothership plunged further and further into the planet. The frog knew, however, that if they kamikaze into the planet, not only will they die, but also their leader. As soon as he felt it was the right time, Slippy pulled the lever back hard. However... it was stuck.  
  
"S#!T!!!"  
  
"We'll help!" Falco shouted as he too gripped the lever, along with Peppy. All three struggled to pull, their pains and wounds throbbing harder, their blood flowing a river. Their clothes began to soak with crimson, the pain reaching from their flesh to their bones. They felt as if they were going to die just from the pulling of the lever alone, the aching growing into unbearable torment. Their hands were glued to the lever, and they could not let go. They pulled harder... harder... the pain becoming more and more unbearable. They could feel the shaking lessen, becoming calmer... Very soon everything was so... calm... the shaking became stillness... metal was no longer bending... the sparks and fire died out... and Fox... he was still unconscious... but at least he's still breathing-  
  
*FWUMP!!!*  
  
All three of the lingering wingmen fell down as soon the Great Fox made a crash landing. It was rough and sudden, much of the ship digging deep into the earth. Much of the remaining metal burnt and bent, no longer the shape of a ship. More metal and wires fell from the ceiling, falling over all of them and Fox, covering every part of him except his face. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco peeked through the small spaces of debris and took one last glance before they closed their eyes. Fox was still breathing. In fact, he looked... asleep.  
  
"We... He... made it..." each of them murmured before they closed their eyes.  
  
They never opened them again.  
  
***  
  
"It was the crash, all right..." Peppy murmured. "We used up all our remaining strength to keep the Great Fox under control while it made its crash course to Dinosaur Planet. A careless landing, but at least Fox survived-"  
  
"You've made so much effort in trying to protect him," the Tanuki sobbed as she was finished listening to StarFox's tale of woe. "It wasn't the crash that killed you... it was your will to ensure your Leader's safety! You were steadfast... you made sure you survived at least to see your Leader was safe... and he is to this day. Why didn't you try to save yourselves too?"  
  
StarFox was silent.  
  
The Tanuki gasped. "Or... did you..."  
  
Slippy forced a smile from his sad face. "In Dinosaur Planet, there's magic, right? Then... perhaps there was a way to revive the dead... and if we knew Fox, he'd do it, right?"  
  
"But now... it's been so long... and now..."  
  
It was Peppy's turn to force a smile. He rubbed his eye as if he was crying, then buried his face in his crossed arms and leaned on his knees. "We have no regrets."  
  
The Tanuki turned to Krystal. "And you?"  
  
Krystal nearly cried. "I was... hoping to see him again... at least to tell him something..."  
  
The Tenshi turned to Diva and Starr. "He was... a good friend... For the first time in a very long time, it felt good to meet another Lylatian anthro after nine years of being stranded in Dinosaur Planet," Diva murmured, hugging her son.  
  
"And you, Starr?"  
  
"...................... I wanted to be just like him."  
  
The Tanuki nodded, hearing the ghosts' last words on Fox McCloud. She felt like crying along with them, clutching her chest as if clutching her aching heart. "Don't worry... even if he'll never be able to revive any of you... I'm sure at least he'll remember you..."  
  
The ghosts nodded in agreement as their spirits began to turn blue, azure flames enveloping them in the darkness. The Tenshi was afraid of this, and soon she began to sob and weep, her cries echoing in the darkness and over the clanging chains and burning fire.  
  
***  
  
Bill and Katt ran quickly through Walled City from the piece of earth that rose beneath their feet, hurriedly hopping off as that large chunk of land floated high into the sky. Both looked around. Not every piece of earth left for space. Some were simply floating at least a hundred feet high into the sky. The clueless Lylatians gulped as they watched the chunks just float there, afraid that some of them would fall on them. They avoided each piece of land whenever they can, and when they cannot, they run, leaping over every hole on the remains of the planet (unlike a certain purple falcon woman around here...).  
  
Katt shuddered as she glanced at even a rock the size of a basketball floating no more than fifty feet from the ground. "I'm shocked at how this planet is falling apart... isn't it that if a planet gets smaller and smaller, the gravitational pull gets weaker and weaker?"  
  
Bill nodded as he began remembering a lecture Slippy made on planetary gravitation. "What's strange is how only pieces of land are the ones falling apart from this planet yet everything else... the trees, the dinosaurs, the buildings, the water... us... we're not floating sky-high either!"  
  
"Hopefully we won't... what will happen if this keeps up?"  
  
The greyhound was silent. "I... I don't know..."  
  
"Hey, look!" Katt yelled as she tugged her canine companion while pointing to a direction away from them. Leaning on a temple were two bags, one that was tied up and closed at the opening and the other open and spilling out its contents, which was something sparkling. Bill noticed the bags too, and he turned and began walking towards them to have a closer look. Inside the opened bag were four, large, radiant stones, two of them fiery red and the other two oceanic blue. The stones, although not smooth like gemstones, were rough and appeared to be like glass, while their edges were covered with grayish rock.  
  
Bill recognized the stones as he stepped up to them and picked up a red one. "Hey... Fox told me about these... I think they're SpellStones!"  
  
"SpellStones?" Katt picked up a blue Stone. "Wow... so pretty... I WANNA KEEP THE BLUE ONES!!!"  
  
"KATT!!!"  
  
"Finders keepers, losers weepers!"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"You mean you want some too?"  
  
"NO!!!" Bill barked. He sighed and took in a deep breath, counting one to ten in his head to cool down his anger. "Look, here, Katt... these SpellStones are of great importance to Dinosaur Planet!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! You see, according to Fox, they should be kept at a Force Point Temple so that they, along with the Krazoa Spirits, whatever they are, could keep the planet together. You remember when Dinosaur Planet was crumbled up like this before?"  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"Well, Fox, with the help of the Krazoa, put the planet back in place with these SpellStones. In fact, the reason why the Planet was crumbling apart in the first place was the absence of these Stones!"  
  
"Oh, I get it now!" Katt said as she glanced and picked up the red SpellStones. "So, if we put these things back in the temple thing-a-ma- bobber... then we can put the Planet back together, right?"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"But what about the... the... spirit things?"  
  
"The Krazoa? Well... I dunno... Fox said something about the Krazoa being in their Palace... it's somewhere here on Dinosaur Planet... too bad Peppy isn't here to help us-"  
  
"We can look around! And the Krazoa can give us directions to the Temples!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
***  
  
In the silences, a bloodthirsty apparition watched the cat and dog roam about in Dinosaur Planet, sinister eyes piercing a cold gaze unto them. His feathers ruffled, his hands clutching into tight grips. He was frustrated and angry as he is; now these newcomers are simply pissing him off.  
  
'I must get rid of them.............. before my lord finds out about these strangers....'  
  
***  
  
Fox thought about what happened in the Great Fox carefully. The clouds... he remembered seeing them with his very own eyes. The explosions... he remembered them too. The explosions of the controls... and on the metal... they weren't natural. Fox even recalled how Peppy and Slippy were killed... the metal was first bent into a bump, then it lengthened into a coil then burst. The pieces of metal impaled his unfortunate wingmen in the shoulder and stomach. As for Falco, the control bench he leaned on exploded. There was nothing wrong with the wiring; it just exploded as if a bomb was planted there. There was none, though. The only thing there were sparks, even if the wiring was not flawed. What could it be...?  
  
'What attacked us?' Fox thought hard as he flew through the starry galaxy in his spare Arwing. It has been quite a while ever since he last flew his favorite ship... several weeks, maybe? It has been almost a month since the Great Fox crashed into Dinosaur Planet. Fox, however, felt as if he had been trapped there forever. Forever... extended eternity... has it really been a month? Everything just happened so slowly yet so quickly at the same time... the crash... Krystal's death... the burning of Krazoa Palace... Diva and Starr's arrival... realizations of the Krazoa's repossession of his friends' bodies... the return of General Scales and the menace of Kuro Youkai... the opening of Jigoku... collecting the Golden Bafomdads... and the entire planet falling apart... everything was coming by so slowly yet so quickly. Fox shuddered at all the events that happened. Nothing like that ever happened in his life, not like this. Everything was crashing down... lower... and lower. He began thinking, 'Could it get any worse?'  
  
But there is hope. The Golden Bafomdads... all he needs is to find them again. The chest his friends told him could help him too. What did they mean, though? What's in it that could help him?  
  
Fox's thoughts, however, shifted to only his late Team as he gazed into the stars. Six stars... they seemed dark, almost as black as the vast space around them, but he could see them because they were cloudy, like mists. The fox's heart sank when he could see one star shining very brightly... a golden star.  
  
The vulpine recalled what Diva told him, the dream she had as a warning to Fox about the Krazoa possessing his Team's shells. "I saw... four stars... a gold, a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire. Each and every one of those stars shone brightly, more brightly than any other star in the sky. In fact, the gold shone the brightest, but the other three-the ruby, the emerald, and the sapphire, helped in sharing the light. But one day, these stars fell. The deaths of these stars were slow, agonizing, tragic yet sudden. Yet the gold star was able to shine brightly without the other three."  
  
Fox recalled the last dream he had before departing again for Dinosaur Planet... what seemed to be his friends' final farewell. "Does this mean... no... it can't be... they will be revived... I'll make sure of it... this is no 'Good-bye'... I will revive you... even if it means putting those stars back in the sky!"  
  
As he flew further and further towards the planet, however, the vulpine noticed the golden star is beginning to lose its brightness, as if fading.  
  
***  
  
"THIS IS KRAZOA PALACE???!!!" Katt almost screamed in her comlink as soon as she caught sight of the Krazoa Palace Ruins.  
  
Bill also screamed, but not from the sight of the Krazoa Palace Ruins. "You don't HAVE to SCREAM that LOUD, Katt!"  
  
"Say what? I can't hear you! I think I've gone deaf!"  
  
"Oy..."  
  
Bill and Katt soon landed their ships at a safe distance from the pillar that held the once magnificent palace of the Krazoa. With the SpellStones in their hands, they began running to the wreckage, careful not to look down from the bridge. As soon as they grew nearer and nearer to the ruins, they began to feel something dark and cold in this place, a chill running down their spines as the smell of death reached their nostrils. Bill and Katt hesitated as soon as they were only five feet away from the crumbled entrance, their bodies shaking. Sweat dripped from their brows, their hearts beating unsteadily in fear. Katt's hands trembled as she gripped the bag with the SpellStones, losing almost their feelings and becoming numb, the blood running through her veins growing cold. The hair on the back of the dog and cat's necks stood up, their tails shivering as they hung between their legs. The air suddenly grew cold, or at least cold to them. A haunting feeling as pricked their very being, that feeling of something watching you, waiting for you... and that feeling of anguish and hurt, at the same time, fury and hatred... it lingered there... along with the smell of death, that smell of shed blood and the taking of life...  
  
Katt began to chuckle nervously. "Um, Bill, are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Well, that's that giant statue said..."  
  
"But doesn't he look kinda drunk?"  
  
"Well, kinda... oh, great... yeah, Katt... let's go back-"  
  
*SLASH!!!*  
  
***  
  
"Is that... Tricky?" Fox said to himself as his Arwing landed on an empty spot in Walled City. As he opened his cockpit, he watched the little dinosaur run across the city, chasing a Golden Bafomdad with a StarFox badge on its belly. "Oh, it's that Bafomdad... great... at least we have one more Golden Bafomdad..."  
  
"GIMME MY BADGE AND THAT KEY, YA LITTLE THIEF!!!" Tricky hollered.  
  
Fox's ears twitched. "Key?"  
  
Drip, as what his master Kuro called him, blindly ran around in circles then finally ran to Fox's direction then over the vulpine's tail (in which that vulpine stuck out on purpose). Before the mischievous critter would get up, Fox grabbed it on the back of its neck and held it like a kitten.  
  
Fox snickered. "You were a problem before... now we have you!"  
  
Drip spat on Fox's eye. The fox dropped the Golden Bafomdad onto the ground, little Drip falling on his face. Again, before he would get up, he was caught, Tricky pouncing on him. As soon as the dinosaur's weight befell on him, Drip coughed up the key he swallowed before.  
  
The vulpine gasped at the appearance of the small, golden key. "The... the key..."  
  
"It was swallowed by this little thief," Tricky said through clenched teeth as he pinned Drip down with his foot then plucked the badge off him with his mouth. Tricky held his head up high so Fox could pin it back on him, which he did by sticking it back on the top of Tricky's crest.  
  
Fox asked, "But why?"  
  
"Well, Kuro thought it was a good hiding place."  
  
"K-Kuro... you mean-"  
  
"That hawk guy who works for Scales? Yeah."  
  
Fox was silent.  
  
Tricky looked down on the ground, ignoring Drip's squirming under his foot. "I... I have... bad news, Fox... It's about your Team."  
  
"My... what? What happened, Tricky?"  
  
Fox noticed Tricky shuddered, tears falling from his eyes. The fox suddenly became worried but furious at the same time, and he bent down and began shaking the dinosaur prince. "Tricky? Tricky! Tell me! What happened?! TELL ME!"  
  
As Fox shook him, Tricky lost his footing, enabling Drip to crawl out then hop away. The fox and the dinosaur watched as Drip leaped away quickly, turning back to blow raspberry. Tricky yelled as he fought back the tears and his anger covered up his grief. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, FOX!!!"  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
"What?"  
  
Fox noticed that the little Golden Bafomdad fell into one of the big holes that were laid out in Walled City.  
  
Tricky stared in disbelief. "Looks like Miss Diva's clumsiness rubbed off on him!"  
  
"Tricky..."  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get him!"  
  
Fox stood up and raced to the hole where Drip fell, Tricky following. When the two looked down inside the hole, they could see the Golden Bafomdad knocked out, probably from falling unto its head on a silver chest with the face of a Krazoa painted on it.  
  
Hmmm....  
  
"The... the chest!" Fox gasped.  
  
'Oh, yeah...' Tricky thought as he stared at the chest. 'That's where James and I hid the chest... I wonder why James forbade me to tell Fox about him...'  
  
"For once, my lucky star is shining!" Fox said as he clapped his hands together and looked up, almost crying. As he looked up, however, he thought of the time he saw his star... that golden star... fading... this is no time for celebrations! The mammal slid down the hole, the key (wiped clean, of course) gripped in his hand. "This is it, Tricky! I'm going to open this chest!"  
  
"Do it, Fox!"  
  
The vulpine swept the unconscious Golden Bafomdad aside then pinned him down with his foot as he searched for the lock. Finding it, which was clipped the chest's top onto the rest of the box, he inserted the key inside, twisting it, then opening it, Fox flinging the top wide open.  
  
Both Tricky and Fox gasped to see what was inside.  
  
((to be continued...))  
  
***  
  
((That was.... quick..... anyway, now that the chapter's finished, please review! ;_; )) 


	20. Part II, Chapter 10: Spirits' Showdown

Author's Note and Disclaimer: *Cough* Yeah... I don't anything here. All related to StarFox and StarFox Adventures belong to Nintendo and Rare. Anything related to Japanese mythology (Jigoku and the chains) belong to... well, Japanese mythology. Otherwise the only thing I own here is the plot and Diva and Starr Jenson, Kuro Youkai, and his pet Golden Bafomdad (I don't own his name Drip, though... Drip belongs to David Hopkins) Oh, and I forgot to mention it in earlier chapters, but the idea of the Spirit Weapon itself belongs to Kyros Lokorr, a friend of mine from the EZboard community "McCloud Space Station" (regardless if you're a StarFox fan or just wanna hang out, PLEASE COME AND JOIN US!!! ^_^). I, however, own what the Spirit Weapon IS. I know "Spirit Weapon" sounds cheesy, but I can't think of a better name right now (and for now that's what it's called cuz not even Fox knows what it's called either @_@)  
  
THIS STORY IS ONE CHAPTER AWAY TO COMPLETION!!! Please, PLEASE REVIEW after reading! Thank you.  
  
~~Imagen~~  
  
***  
  
Part II  
  
Chapter 10: "Spirit's Showdown"  
  
***  
  
"This.... is... THE SPIRIT WEAPON???!!!" Fox screamed in frustration, literally shaking the trees and water around him that was left despite the planet's crumbling. Tricky, unshakened by his yelling, just stared at the chest's contents.  
  
He leaned in picked up an object with his mouth. "Dis looks like sun kinda hilt otha soerd (This looks like some kind of hilt of a sword)..." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"A hilt! That's it! A hilt!" Fox shouted as he snatched the object from Tricky's mouth and held it up close to his face. Held in his hand was a gold and iron hilt, the design around the handle itself like a braided rope, the end with the head of a Krazoa, and the other where the blade should be set on was shaped like dove-like wings of an angel. That was it, however. Nothing else. No blade, no saber, nothing. Nada. Zilch. Need I say more?  
  
"Maybe the blade's invisible," Tricky suggested.  
  
Fox gently touched where the blade should be but felt nothing. He then quickly passed his hand through it. Nothing. He stared at it for a while. "Maybe there's a switch somewhere... it could be some kind of light- saber..."  
  
"Look for it, then!"  
  
The vulpine pointed the hilt away from his face then searched around the hilt. He pressed every point of the handle, the Kazoo's head, and even the wings. It was made of pure gold and iron. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!! Maybe the previous user broke the blade then decided to his stoopid hilt in a chest, making it look valuable!"  
  
"That's it. We're screwed."  
  
Drip reawakened as the two were gawking over the hilt in disbelief. It gasped, seeing that Fox finally took hold of the hilt that he and his master has been hiding for years. It quickly hopped to its feet then leaped on Fox's head, biting his ear. Fox yelped then tried to shake him off, but Drip leaped off just in time before he would fall off. He landed on Fox's arm and quickly took hold of the hilt. He snatched of the hilt with his mouth and hopped off, but it fell like a stone from the weight of the hilt, since it was made of pure gold and iron. Tricky laughed, watching the Golden Bafomdad fail at its attempt to steal their "spirit weapon". "What a loser!"  
  
"What do you think you're trying to do?" Fox frowned as he asked, kicked the Bafomdad in the air and catching him, taking the hilt back from him. "Take the hilt to your master?"  
  
Silence.  
  
It was if a light bulb appeared over Fox' head. "That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Tricky asked, befuddled.  
  
"This little Golden Bafomdad is going to lead us to his master, that Kuro guy! And maybe even Scales!"  
  
"Fox! Those guys are trying to kill you!"  
  
"Yes, but............ they have the other Golden Bafomdads! And maybe the SpellStones as well, since this planet's falling apart..."  
  
"Oh... I forgot about the SpellStones... are Scales and Kuro that desperate to kill you off that they're making this planet to crumble to ensure your death?"  
  
Fox, with Drip still his grip, slowly kneeled, as if in deep thought. "Maybe..."  
  
"Oh, great..."  
  
"No... It has to be more than that..."  
  
"Maybe they're trying to kill everyone on this planet as well!"  
  
"Perhaps... but..." Fox began thinking back at the time before the crash, where their ship was bending in space. "I.... have a feeling it's much more than that... but what?"  
  
Silence hit them hard again. Drip squirmed in Fox's grip, trying to release itself.  
  
Fox stared at the little furry creature then at Tricky. "It's decided."  
  
"What's decided?"  
  
The vulpine stood up and dropped the Bafomdad. "Go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not you! That Bafomdad!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Drip glared coldly at Fox.  
  
The mammal smirked. "You heard me. Go! Go back to your master, Kuro!"  
  
"Fox! They're trying to kill you! Do you have a death wish?!"  
  
"Do I have a choice, Tricky?!" Fox turned sharply at the little EarthWalker. "Kuro and Scales have the Golden Bafomdads AND the SpellStones, or at least we think they do! Plus..." He held up the hilt close to his face. "I want to try this out..."  
  
"There's no blade! What's there to try out?"  
  
As Fox and Tricky were arguing, Drip crawled away from the EarthWalker and canine and then hopped away to safety. Both of them caught on soon then chased after him. Drip quickly changed his plans then hopped to a pyramid.  
  
"Oh, you think you can get away, huh?"  
  
Drip bounded inside the entrance of the Moon Temple.  
  
"What if he's really leading us to Kuro?" Tricky questioned.  
  
Fox thought hard. "It doesn't matter... I have a feeling he's in there... good... at first I was thinking he was in the Krazoa Temple Ruins... heh, now we don't have to go very far..."  
  
***  
  
In the main room of the Moon Temple, Kuro Youkai sat on the altar, dipping a spear with a razor sharp spearhead in a small clay jar. After he soaked the blade with the jar's contents, the hawk pulled it out and examined it carefully. The spearhead dripped with black poison that he was able to steal when he was in Jigoku shortly after his death. The poison... which was really that of a venomous Oni's blood... began dripping down to the tiles of the temple, then slightly drying up. Kuro smiled. "This poison... there is no cure, for it is Oni's blood... once in contact with a living body, the victim will die a slow and painful death in less than an hour..." he whispered to himself. He began chuckling, his chuckling then turning into sinister laughter. "Ah, yes! Poison from the pits of Jigoku! With this weapon, there is no way for Fox McCloud to live! All I have to do is just simply get this spearhead into his blood... then my master's revenge will be complete!"  
  
Putting the jar away, the hawk looked outside the window and sighed. "Very close here, two years ago... this is where I died..." Kuro muttered to himself as he recalled the moments of his death. He finally found her... that woman, Serena... that luscious, beautiful woman who satisfied his time of lust... yet that child just HAD to chase him off... and that RedEye just HAD to be nearby and hungry... Kuro remembered that very moment when the RedEye appeared out of nowhere, how it stormed up to him and Starr... Kuro Youkai, of course, was frightened. He tried to run away... it was not that he was slow. Starr, being much shorter, was underfoot. Youkai had some of Serena's clumsiness rubbed off on him, and he tripped over the boy as he tried to run. The RedEye, seeing the older falcon as a better meal than some measly child, stormed toward the fallen Kuro and bit his leg. Kuro screamed as he felt his bone break from the dinosaur's teeth as he was lifted into the air. He looked at his son's face, who was crying with fright, shivering and frozen in his spot. Why wouldn't the RedEye eat him as well? Kuro spat out his last curses when the carnivorous dinosaur began chomping on his legs, swallowing him as it munched on his ankles, calves, thighs, then stomach. Kuro felt his blood flow from his lower torso to this face, covering his eyes with crimson. He gurgled his last cry as he began to numb, dying as the RedEye finally began dining on the rest of his delicious bird body, from his chest, arms, to his head. The hawk already died as soon as it swallowed him whole, flesh, bones, and all. All that was left was a puddle of blood.  
  
The red-tailed hawk's thoughts were interrupted by the noises from his pet Golden Bafomdad's hopping. Kuro turned and noticed the frightened Drip, then walked to him and held out his hand. Drip hopped on it then began whimpering. "What is it?"  
  
Drip imitated a rough cough and a spit then began spinning around. He then bent down and shook his head as if it was handling something below him, like opening a box. Kuro raised an eyebrow as Drip hopped up and down furiously. "So... Fox is here... he was able to take the key from you and open the chest to the Spirit Weapon. Right?"  
  
Drip nodded.  
  
"What is it? What kind of weapon is it? A mace? Ax? Spear? Sword?"  
  
The Golden Bafomdad hesitated. He looked at Kuro's side then hopped away in a hurry, leaping to the ground then cowering beneath a loose tile on the floor.  
  
Kuro turned around. Fox McCloud stood just several feet away from, standing at the entrance of the main room of the Moon Temple. His eyes were widened, mouth agape, and his grip loose on the hilt he found in the chest he opened. Tricky, who stood behind the fox, looked around, confused.  
  
Fox held an index finger and pointed at the ghost. "You... you must that Kuro Youkai guy..."  
  
Kuro gasped. "YOU CAN SEE ME???!!!!"  
  
"Fox...." Tricky murmured. "But... how..."  
  
The fox turned to the hilt that he held. He noticed that it was glowing with an eerie blue light. "This hilt... it really IS the Spirit Weapon, isn't it..."  
  
"A HILT???!!!" Kuro spat. "That Spirit Weapon... is a HILT???!!!"  
  
Fox's hand shook, the same hand that gripped the handle. His breath began to shorten as he held the hilt up, feeling that very object on its own. Tricky gasped and stepped back, the hilt glowing harder. Fox muttered, "This... this... I can't believe it..."  
  
"Neither can I," Kuro murmured in a low voice. He held up the spear and held it back, then like a javelin thrower he shot the weapon towards Fox, heading towards the vulpine's heart.  
  
"FOX!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tricky warned as the spear shot in the air towards his foxy leader. Fox's ears perked as he looked up, seeing the weapon fly like a dart blown at its prey. Fox flipped back as soon as the spear inched near his chest, the canine first leaning back then picking his feet up while the spear kept flying. The weapon shot through then stabbed into a slab of rock, the spearhead completely disappearing in it and causing cracks all over the stone.  
  
Kuro clicked his tongue, snapping his fingers, er, feathers. "Damn... I was so close..."  
  
Fox grabbed the sides of his mouth and stuck his tongue out, taunting the bird at his blunder. Kuro scowled then disappeared in thin air, reappearing directly behind Fox and pulling out the spear from the stone like it was a stick in a bar of butter. Fox screamed in surprise then ducked quickly as Kuro slashed horizontally at the mammal. As he raised the spear up for a vertical slash Fox rolled out of the way by rolling back, missing the spearhead by an inch. The canine took a quick glance as he backed away from the menacing ghost. The hilt was still shaking and glowing, but nothing else. Fox made his own blunder when he backed away too far and fell out the window, tumbling out the pyramid and unto the ground, landing directly on top of his head.  
  
Kuro raced to the window and leaped out, holding the spear with the spearhead straight down in mid-air. He allowed himself to fall, aiming the spearhead towards the fox, but before the weapon could even touch him, Fox rolled back again. A cloud of dust blew against the fox, making him roll further backward, over and over again like a bowling ball. As his world was spinning, Fox felt his head hit against a tree, four Dumbledang Pods dropping on his head. As soon as his eyes could focus again, he could see the dark ghost in the middle of a crater created by the great force of the dive, the spear several inches deep into the ground... and stuck. "Dammit!" Kuro cursed as he struggled and pulled the spear, even though it remained stuck. He began to fear the poison is going to rub off.  
  
While Kuro was struggling with his spear, Fox felt the hilt shake violently one more time. In the blink of an eye and in only a heartbeat, chains spat out and flew towards the hawk ghost, darting towards him in as if it was the quick strike of a snake. Kuro gasped at the sight of the chains and immediately released his grip on the spear, flipping backwards. Had he done it sooner, however, the chains wouldn't have touched him. The very tip of the links, which darted like a knight, only managed to slash the bird on the shoulder. No blood was shed, since Kuro is only spirit... his wound, however, glowed in white light. Fox saw everything that happened before his very eyes, his paws actually rubbing them in disbelief. Chains... Chains from Jigoku itself shot from the hilt and wounded the ghost. This... is truly a Spirit Weapon.  
  
"So THAT'S what the Spirit Weapon is..." Fox muttered to himself as the chains withdrew themselves back into the hilt. "This exorcising weapon... it's actually Jigoku Chains on a hilt! It's as if the chains itself is the blade of the sword! Or maybe even a whip!"  
  
Kuro cursed under his breath and struggled to pull the spear out one more time. Fox saw this and smirked, then thrust the hilt forward. The chains shot out again towards the hawk, making him release the spear again and flip to dodge. Kuro flipped until he had his feet touch the base, and as soon as they did, he pushed himself into the air like a torpedo and dived towards Fox, head-butting him into the ground. Fox fell and dropped the Spirit Weapon, hitting his head on a rock. Even there the chains continue to lash at him like a snake, striking the hawk on the knee. Kuro fell back then flipped at a good distance from the chains, which were only able to reach about twelve feet. The hawk kneeled as he leaned against his tree, holding his knee. Now not only was he struck on the shoulder, but his shin was glowing with spiritual pain as well.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Tricky gasped by the time he reached the field of battle at the base of the pyramid. Fox sat up and rubbed his temple, where he hit his head on the rock. Looking at his hand, he saw that it was bleeding. In fact, there was a long gash on his forehead, the exposure of the open wound pulsing with pain. But it was only superficial... Fox knew it wouldn't kill him. The vulpine just turned to the EarthWalker prince and smiled, then crawled to where the Spirit Weapon lay, which was just withdrawing the chains.  
  
Fox held it up, standing up and smiling. "It's the Spirit Weapon, believe me... now I know what it does."  
  
"Really?" Tricky dashed to where Fox stood and searched the hilt. "I see nothing... What does it do?"  
  
Kuro panted and caught for breath then looked up to where the fox and dinosaur stood then widened his eyes. His raptorial orbs caught sight of the vulpine's bleeding temple. "An open wound..." Kuro muttered to himself. "If only I could use pour some Oni's Blood on it... then my master's revenge will be complete..."  
  
Footsteps of the hawk were heard in Fox's ears. Sharply he turned, and before him the hawk was racing towards him with a small clay jar in his hands. Fox's eyes widened as his black nose sniffed the air... the smell of blood.... no... the smell of death... he smelled the foul stench of death in that jar. Kuro, with the jar opened and still in his wings, leaped up into the air then swung the jar toward Fox. But Fox saw this ahead of time and stepped back to make another flip to dodge... yet his foot, stepping on the rock, stumbled and caused the mammal to fall back.  
  
And the black poison made its way to Fox's forehead.  
  
Kuro saw that his poison made a direct hit and laughed sinisterly. Tricky gaped at the very sight... black liquid poured all over his hero... the poison all over his face. Fox stared at the sky as he fell back, the poison soaking into his fur and entering his bloodstream from the open wound.  
  
"You see that?" Kuro shouted as he pointed his wing towards the StarFox Leader. "That is Oni's Blood... one of the most deadly... and incurable poisons in Lylat!"  
  
"Poison..." Fox muttered as he lay on his back, his hand trembling as it touched the poison. He brought his fingers close to his eyes, seeing that they were dripping with black liquid... the same liquid that smelled foul from death.  
  
The hawk smirked and nodded. "That's right... In less than an hour, you will die... so even if I DO lose this battle, and those chains will take me to Jigoku... you... will... still... lose..."  
  
"Shaddup! SHADDUP!!!" Tricky bellowed as he rushed to where Fox lay, still unable to see the ghost. He bent down to the fallen leader, who stared at his black-tipped fingers. "Fox...?"  
  
"I can't die..." Fox muttered as his life began flashing before his very eyes... his mother... his father... Peppy, Slippy, and Falco... Krystal... the two Jenson birds... even pictures of his previous adventures, like his victories from the Lylat Wars... they all flashed before his eyes in a split second as his breathing already began to shorten. "No... not now... I only have about an hour left to live? No..."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"I can't die... I won't..."  
  
"You will..." Kuro chuckled.  
  
"I'll kill you... even though you're all ready dead!" Tricky shouted as he grabbed the Spirit Weapon, which was unsoiled by the poison, with his teeth, then raced to where the voice of the ghost was heard. Even while holding the enchanted hilt, he cannot see the dark hawk. Kuro laughed again then kicked the little dinosaur as he passed him.  
  
The bird of prey haughtily guffawed. "You wish to die too?" He approached his spear one more then, after more pulling added from before, drew the weapon with much ease. He held it up then forward, the spearhead, with most of the poison rubbed but with only a bit still on it, pointed at the little EarthWalker. "I have only a little bit of Oni's Blood poison on this spear... but if you like, I can make your death quick and-"  
  
Before he would finish, chains shot into the air. Kuro watched those chains fly... but to the sun? He realized it too late... he just watched the chains rise higher and higher until the very first chain link reached the burning bright sun. The light blinded him, but not the light from the sun. The light from his wound... a very big hole on his back and chest... glowed brightly, streams of white light shining before his piercing eyes. The chains from Fox's hilt pierced into the evil spirit while it was distracted. Kuro slowly turned around to look. Fox was standing triumphantly with his Spirit Weapon, as if he was a hero from the heavens, chosen by the gods to rid the world of evil. Through the streams of light, Kuro watched Fox draw the chains back, the links of metal clanging through his being and returning to the hilt.  
  
"Only an hour to live..." Fox spoke as he held up the hilt. "Then that would mean I won't waste this hour... to send you and General Scales back to where you belong......... in flames!" Swinging the hilt, the chains flew out again towards the ghost and wrapped themselves around him, squeezing the hawk's wings close to his body (well, what looks like it @_@). More streams of white light shone through Kuro's spirit, shining so brightly even Fox was beginning to be blinded.  
  
Rumbling..... it was heard again. The earth beneath the hawk gaped, opening its mouth like a hungry lion. Fire and brimstone burned beneath him, the chains of Jigoku clanging together and the smell of burning flesh coming to the ghost's nostrils. Aside from the clanging, screams, moans... roaring was heard in Kuro's ears. Familiar roaring... that of a foe he knew of two years ago.  
  
"No... no... NO!!!" Kuro cried as the earth rumbled again, but not from the Jigoku Gates. Footsteps were heard in even Tricky's ears as the roaring grew louder. Finally, flames and blood spewed from the opening, then a great shadow... A great shadow with dark green scales, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Kuro, Fox, and even the little dinosaur Tricky, gasped when the flames and blood cleared. Rearing its ugly head back and opening its large jaws was a RedEye, hungry and thirsting for flesh or blood... or specifically, the ghost of a wicked, lustful red-tailed hawk.  
  
"A... A REDEYE!!!" Tricky screeched as he raced behind a tree, not willing to watch. Fox, however, froze as the RedEye climbed higher and higher to the surface. This, obviously, was no ordinary dinosaur... it was one of the demons that dwelled beneath the surface of Dinosaur Planet and inside the gates of Jigoku. Fox gasped as he could smell death again... not from the poison, but from the RedEye itself... perhaps this is the Jigoku gods' way of delivering judgment towards the hawk. Fox watched as Kuro screamed and squirmed, struggling to free himself from the chains. For the very first time in a long, Kuro was scared... terrified, in fact. He was even crying... wailings and pleadings echoed from his beak. He was squirming and screaming like a horrified girl... a girl about to fall victim of rape from a thug. This truly is Kuro's judgment. The rapist murderer has taken place of the girl. The giant RedEye is the thug, ready to take him for his own.  
  
Fox huffed then shouted his last words towards the hawk before he will be taken forever prisoner in brimstone and sulphur. "Kuro Youkai... you... are... FINISHED!!!" As soon as he said those words, the RedEye opened its jaws of sharp teeth one more time then clamped completely closed on the hawk man's spirit. As the chains from the hilt released the bird, Kuro again squirmed and screamed, but he writhed and twisted in agony and fear violently while his screams became bloodier... making this moment actually making Fox pity him. But that moment didn't last... Fox huffed again as the flames and streams of blood rose again, the RedEye descending into the darkness. Kuro kept screaming as the dinosaur sank lower and lower in the dark, the clanging of chains and growls and snarling from the demons then finally drowning him out. Fox sighed as the last of Kuro's dark feathers were seen in the abyss... then floated away down with him.  
  
"We... we did it..." Fox sighed, panting for breath... even though his time has yet to come, he is already dying.  
  
Tricky was about to race back to Fox to congratulate him when he caught Drip running across the field at the corner of his eye. The EarthWalker changed course and pounced on the Golden Bafomdad, then clenched the fur of its neck with his teeth then ran towards the Jigoku gap. He held Drip over it, then spoke through his clenched teeth, "All right, ya little thief... yer gonna give us our Bafomdads and SpellStones and lead us to Scale, or else yer done for!"  
  
"Um, Tricky... Golden Bafomdads DO have the power over death, you now..."  
  
Tricky paused for a while. "................................. Oh."  
  
Fox turned to the side of the pyramid, which was not too far from where they are. Whimpering was heard in his ears... soft, familiar whimpering. Tricky noticed his hero's silence and turned to look for himself. Leaning on the side of the pyramid was a sackcloth bag... and it was moving.  
  
"Fox... it's..."  
  
"The Golden Bafomdads..." Fox finished. He bent down and took Drip from Tricky then ran to where he heard the whimpering. He was halfway to the pyramid, however, when he stopped running and fell on his knees then leaned on the ground. Tricky ran to Fox's side and noticed sweat dripping from Fox's brow, his muscles tensed from pain.  
  
The little EarthWalker nearly cried. "Man... Fox..."  
  
"The poison works really fast..." Fox muttered as he stood up, Drip still in his grip. "I... have a bad feeling that... practically my last moments of my life will be that of great and suffering..."  
  
"Don't say that, Fox, please... you're going to live, believe me... all we have to do is find those Tennyos and let them heal you or something..."  
  
Fox finally approached the bag then fell on his knees again. His hands trembled as he placed them on the bag, untying it. As soon as a bit of air was exposed to the opening, the three Golden Bafomdads popped out, Hoppy, Happy, and Haughty. They squeaked with glee and leaped out of the bag, hopping about the place in excitement. Their joy of freedom, however, was interrupted and sadly ended when they noticed Fox's weakening. Hoppy hopped baby hops to Fox and nuzzled on the knee, as if expressing affection. Fox only responded by patting her head.  
  
Tricky continued pleading to the fox. "You are not going to die... please... I... I'll find a normal Bafomdad... yeah, that's right! I'll find a normal Bafomdad, and then we'll let that hour pass! You'll die, but I'll use the Bafomdad to revive you... then we can search for those SpellStones and three more Golden Bafomdads, and then we'll find Scales and you'll use that Spirit Weapon and then..."  
  
"Tricky... stop..." Fox puffed as he gasped for air. "I know what you're trying to say, but... this planet's falling apart as we speak... Scales will have his revenge... and my Team... I don't know how much longer Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Diva, and Starr will last in Jigoku... I have to revive them... I have to fight Scales... and then..."  
  
"Fox, you can't do any of them while you're like this!"  
  
As the fox and dinosaur argued, rumbling was felt again... but gentle rumbling. Fox noticed how Drip was trying to free himself, and using the string that tied the bag together, he made a leash for Drip by tying the string around his belly. Tricky was then given the other end of the string. By the time the gentle rumbling was felt again, Fox pushed himself up against the pyramid's wall then tread slowly to the gape. Tricky tilted his head in confusion and curiosity. "Fox?"  
  
All of the sudden bright blue light shone from the gape. Ascending from the Jigoku Gates was a figure in colored, feathered robes, with chains wrapping around her then snapping off like a weakened spider's web. Tricky recognize that figure right away as soon as he saw the feathered robes. "Fox... it's a Tennyo! A TENNYO!!!"  
  
"Then that means... she's freeing my Team..." Fox said with a faint smile.  
  
However, the smile disappeared as Fox's heart sank while watching the Tennyo, the Tanuki that followed Falco and Starr down to Jigoku, land softly on the earth while floating. Surrounding her were what seemed like six blue flames that burn faintly.  
  
Tricky approached the Tennyo with Drip in his mouth and the three Golden Bafomdads hopping behind him. Letting Drip down but still holding the leash, Tricky asked in confusion, "Miss Tanuki Tennyo............... where is Fox's Team?"  
  
The Tanuki glanced at Fox with sad eyes that seemed to be about to cry. She held out her hands, showing Fox and Tricky the six blue flames that surround her. "This is Fox's Team."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Fox fell again on his knees and his world blurring. At those very words, he already felt more than half of his strength leave him already.  
  
((To be continued...))  
  
((AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! NOOOOOOO!!! Yes. This is the end of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ;_; And stay tuned for the LAST CHAPTER OF "FALLING STARS")) 


End file.
